One Soul, Many Lives
by LittleangelTenshi
Summary: One girl becomes a Goddesses Avatar and lives many lives, fixing or destroying the broken worlds. Follow the brave soul though their many lives. Warning: Rated M because I am paranoid and may contain spanking in later chapters. Don't like hit the back button. You have been warned
1. Chapter 1

I didn't mean for it to happen, I swear! I just decided to try something from my at the time favorite anime show Naruto. I was home alone and very bored and couldn't watch Naruto episodes since my internet was down, so I decided to be funny and tried to make shadow clones. At first it didn't work and I just shrugged and said,

"Oh well. It was worth a shot." Then I tried it again, putting as much of my energy as I could and then I felt exhausted. I looked around me and screamed and more screams were heard. There were now ten of me in my room.

"Oh shit!" We all yelped at the same time. There was a poof and they were gone and I was so tired that I fell onto my bed and fell asleep. The next morning when I woke up and after having breakfast I found a note from my parents saying they were going to be out till Thursday and at first I was sad because they were always leaving town for work, then I was happy and ran to my room. I did the hand sign and put as little energy as I could and there was a poof. I opened my eyes and saw five more of me. I shrugged my shoulders and thought 'At least its not nine.' I then noticed I didn't feel as drained as I did the night before. I smiled and kept practicing all day and into the night. The next morning which happened to be Sunday, I made three clones. 'I was trying to make just one' I thought as I sighed.  
"You," I said pointing to the first clone.

"You do the homework. You do the chores and you, go see if you can learn the Henge." I said.

"What are you going to do?" Clone A asked.

"I will be sleeping for a while before going to the store to get groceries. Please I don't like to boss myself around, but can you please do the things I ask for?" I asked while giving my best puppy eyes and they feel for it. Wait a minute! That means I'm not immune to my own puppy eyes! Anyway I went and slept for a while then went to the store.

"Oh Hina! How are you?" The store clerk asked right as I walked up.

"I'm good Joy, just doing some shopping and then going home." I said before I went to get the things I needed.

"So how is Paul and the kids?" I asked and she went on about how her little three year old and her six year old were so cute and things like that.

"See ya later!" I called before I went home. I walked in and my mouth dropped in shock. The house was really clean! I ran to my room and saw that my homework was done.

"Yo Boss! I did the henge." One of the clones said before all of the went out with a poof. I got all the memories that the clones did that day. I practiced the henge until I could do it without any hand signs. I was soon doing all the jutsu that I could and about two years later on my fifteenth birthday I estimated my level to be at joinin level maybe. Anyway at midnight on my fifteenth birthday, my TV was making loud enough noise to wake me up. It was then I saw the blue purple vortex and it was getting closer to me. When I went to scream it pulled me in and I blacked out. When I woke up I was in a forest surrounded by trees and I looked to be about four. It was then that time flew by. Soon I was fourteen and had a team with Naruto and Sasuke and I was happy because we were friends since childhood. Suddenly we were 16 years old and we were trying to bring Sasuke home. We were finally able to bring Sasuke home, but it was too late. I was dying and there was nothing we could do to stop it. Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and Sasuke kept apologizing because they thought it was their fault.

"We're so sorry Natsumi." They said.

"Don't worry guys its not your fault I chose this path. I would choose it again if given the chance. You guys are like my family, I love you all." I said with my dying breath. I took my last breath and died, when I open my eyes I was back in my room and I soon got memories of many different lives I had lived and sighed before looking around. It was the room that was in before I was teleported to the Naruto world the first time and I looked to be about five. I quickly got up and tried to do the jutsu that I learned and I could still do all the things I had learned. I then went out of my room and was almost hit with a fireball. I heard a voice yell,

"Mel!" And suddenly I was surrounded in a blue and white light and at the opposite end of the hall. Memories suddenly flooded my mind and I passed out. When I woke up the memories were sorted. I was the youngest child of Piper and Leo Wyatt Halliwell and I was 8 years old. I had the power to freeze things, even good witches. I also could levitate, astral project to the point I could use my powers while projecting my astral self, I got premonitions, and last but not least I finally got the ability to orb. My mom Piper walked in and asked how I was.

"I'm fine momma. What happened?" I asked.

"We don't know how honey, but you orbed. The Elders think that even if your dad fell from grace you got his ability to orb from when he was a whitelighter." Pip I mean mom said. A few years past and soon it was my 15th birthday party and I had learned many things, like potions, spells, how to use my powers and more. But something bad happened on my 15th birthday. I didn't have any normal friends, all my friends I made at Magic school. Anyway, about halfway through it demons attacked. It was going ok until a demon threw a poisoned Anthem and was about to hit my Aunt Paige. I called out to her and time seemed to slow down. Everyone looked toward me and Aunt Paige in realized horror. I jumped in front of my aunt and spread my arms so it wouldn't have a chance of hurting her. I gasped as I felt pain when the anthem hit me in my chest. My family finished the demons and ran to us. Aunt Paige had my head in her lap, crying. She tried to heal me along with Chris and Wyatt, but it didn't work. I smiled at them, sadness washing over me. I have went through this many times, but each time a family losses someone.

"Its ok you guys. I really can't feel any pain." I said, making my mom cry harder. I looked around and saw Uncle Coop holding Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Henry holding Aunt Paige, and dad holding mom. Chris was getting the younger kids out of the room, and Wyatt was still trying to heal me.

"Please stop Wy, I can't feel anything anymore. I can see grams and nana, they said its ok." I said, and it was true. It was grams and nana who were the only ones that knew about my abilities. They are the only ones that know when I die, that I go to another life. When I tried to play it off and that I was ok, they knew I was lying. They hugged me and told me it was ok.

"Please don't leave us Mel, we need you." Chris cried. I smiled at them and closed my eyes. I couldn't see, nothing was visible, then the light came. When I tried to open my eyes, the light hurt so much I cried out, but it sounded like a baby and I sighed again because I knew I was once again a baby.

"It's ok Mel, don't cry." A man's voice said. I opened my eyes and was shocked, but didn't let it show. This man was James Potter, husbands to Lily Potter and father to Harry Potter and now me. I giggled and tried to reach for his hair. He laughed and rocked me, trying to get me to go back to sleep, but I wouldn't. He sighed and said,

"Just like your mother, stubborn."

"What was that?" A woman's voice called out.

"Nothing dear, just telling little Melinda how alike her mother she is." My dad fastly. I giggled and reached for my mother. She giggled and took me from my dads arms.

"You look just like me, and your brother looks like your daddy. Look" My mother said, holding me so I could see baby Harry. He did look just like our dad. I giggled and reached for Harry, and when my mom put me down, I saw a mirror. I did look just like me mom, and we looked about a year old. I felt a bad feeling and apparently so did my parents.

"What's wrong Mel Mel?" My mom asked me.

"Me proect Arry." I tried to say 'I'll protect Harry' but I had baby talking skills.

"She's only a few minutes older than Harry, but is still protective of him. That is so sweet and cute!" Our mother squealed, before the dreaded feeling hit her. Dad tried to go down stairs, but I started to cry for him. He gave me a questioning look.

"Bad man dere. Pwease don go papa! We ned ta weave." I cried out, and my parents listened to me for some reason. They were about to apparate when the door blasted open, and with a flash, my parents and Harry were out of the house. I was left behind and Voldemort laughed. He tried to kill me, but a warmth fell over me before the pain. I screamed bloody murder as did Voldemort. I passed out and when I woke up, my mom was holding me crying.

"Please, my little flower, wake up." She sobbed. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't.

"Why won't sissy wake up momma?" Harry's baby voice called out.

"I don't know baby." I heard my mom sob. I worked really hard, and my eyes fluttered.

"Is da bad man gon?" I slurred and my mom gasped before hugging me.

"To tight mommy!" I squealed and she laughed.

"Get some rest baby. We are going to go see Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot tomorrow." Daddy said.

"We are?!" I asked excitedly, before yawning. My parents chuckled and nodded. I fell asleep and when I woke up I heard my mom crying so I got up and went to her. I stopped at the door when I heard them talking.

"Peter betrayed us. The dark lord almost killed us if not for Melinda." My mom cried.

"What do you mean? Start from the beginning." I heard Uncle Moony say.

"Mel woke up crying, and when she quieted down she wouldn't go back to sleep. Lilly came in and held Mel before she wanted to be put back with Harry. She looked worried if that is possible and when asked wrong, she said she had to protect Harry. After that a bad feeling set in." I heard daddy start.

"Mel begged him crying not to go. He didn't go and we were about to leave when the dark lord busted through the door. We were able to get away, but somehow Mel was left behind." Lilly said before she broke down crying. I heard daddy sigh.

"We went back and found He-who-must-not-be-named's body and Mel crying before falling silent. Lilly picked her up and cried for her to wake up. She did and then fell back asleep and now we are here." Daddy finished. I went back to the room I woke up in and sighed as I knew what I had to do, at least for a few years. I had to seal my memory of the other worlds. As I did I felt my mind slip into tiredness. When I woke up I was confused, I couldn't remember anything and couldn't see my mommy and daddy so I cried. They rushed in and I reached for mommy.

"What's wrong baby?" My daddy asked.

"Where we? Couldn see mama and dada!" I cried.

"Don't you remember baby?" Daddy asked and I shook my head no.

"Baby, a bad man came and tried to hurt us, but you saved us." Daddy said and I soon stopped crying and looked around, and was excited.

"Unca Paddy and Moony?" I asked and both my parents smiled.

"Hey Little Flower. Gave us quite the scare." I heard a voice and squealed reaching for my Godfather Remus Lupin, but I couldn't say that so I called him Uncle Remy or Moony. After he put me down I quickly went back to where Harry was and climbed into the crib. I grabbed Harry and when he started to stir, I shushed him.

"Shhh. It ok Arry." I whispered to him and we fell asleep again. Only I didn't notice my parents at the door smiling sadly at us. When I woke up I looked into Harry's sad eyes.

"Wat wrong?" I asked him.

"Mummy and daddy no come yet and me hungry Mel." He said. I sighed and climbed over and out of the crib.

"Tay here I go get something to eat." I said and he nodded. I snuck into the kitchen and got some baby food. I blanched at the baby food, but knew for a little while I would have to eat it. Let me explain, when I was with an adult, my memory was sealed, but when it was just me and whoever couldn't look into my mind, I still had my memories. I got two spoons and then crawled back into the crib. I opened one jar and got a spoon, when I had a little on the spoon I turned to Harry.

"Open up. Say ah!" I said and he giggled but did as asked. When he finished the jar I ate the other jar. By the time I was done eating our parents still hadn't came to get us, so I told Harry to stay put and went looking for them. It took me a little bit, but I found my Uncles in the kitchen, but Uncle Padfoot was crying.

"Wat wrong Unca Paddy?" I asked, tears unwilling coming to my eyes, and he jumped up. He wiped his tears away and came and picked me up. He wiped my tears away and just held me.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news pup." Uncle Remus started.

"Your parents went out last night to get your things from your house. We tried to tell them to wait till morning, but you know how stubborn your parents are." Uncle Sirius said. I felt tears come to my eyes as I understood what they were saying. They looked at me confused as they didn't say that my parents were dead.

"What's wrong Little Flower?" Padfoot asked.

"Are mummy and daddy died?" I asked with tears streaming down my face. They looked at me shocked and I heard Moony say to Padfoot,

"How can she understand what we are telling her, at her age?"

"She is like her mother, she is very bright." Padfoot said back.

"Yes, I'm afraid that they were attacked by Death Eaters." Uncle Padfoot said. I started to cry more and that startled them.

"Little Flower?" Uncle Moony asked.

"A-are you guys gunna weave me and Arry too?" I asked, crying more than I ever have. They looked shocked and Uncle Moony took me from Uncle Padfoot, shushing me.

"No! No, no, no, no sweetie! You and Harry are staying with us." Uncle Moony said and Uncle Padfoot nodded. Once I had calmed down, they took me back to bed for a nap. Harry asked me where our parents were.

"Mummy and daddy are in a better place. They got hurt and are now waiting for us in a place called heaven. But we can't go the for a long time. We have to be really old." I told him and while he was sad, but he was happy we were staying with our uncles. We went back to sleep, and soon nine happy years passed by. It was filled with happiness and accidental magic. Also me and Harry were now ten. My Uncles kept saying how I was smart like my mom, since I was able to control my magic already. I was trying to teach Harry, but he was too hyper. I knew we had a better upbringing than what Harry had in the movie and book, but there was something in the back of my mind bugging me. When I turned ten, my magic core was just too great and I was having a hard time controlling it. I got a letter to Hogwarts, and soon I was in a train cart by myself. It wasn't until the ride was half over, that two redheads came in.

"Hi. Mind if." The one of the right started.

"We sit here. Everywhere else." The one on the left said.

"Is full." The one on the right finished.

"We got kicked." The one on the left started again.

"Out of our other compartment." The one on the right said.

"Sure." I said. Not knowing how this could change my life.


	2. Chapter 2

"How old are you?" The one on the left asked.

"I'm ten." I mumbled.

"Then why are you here all ready?" The one on the right asked.

"My magic core was too big and my accidental magic was getting worse, so I was sent here. By the way, my name is Melinda, Melinda Potter Lupin Black. You can just call me Mel." I said and they looked shocked for a minute, before smiling.

"My name is Fred." The one on the left said.

"I'm George, and we are the Weasley twins." The one on the right said and they both said the last part. Before they could say more, I said

"You might want to cover you noses." And I did just that. Suddenly stink bombs went off all around the train, and the twins quickly covered their noses and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Did you do this?" Fred asked.

"Why yes I did. Have to let them know that even if I am younger, no one messes with the prank Queen." I said and they eyed smiled.

"I do believe we will get along splendidly." They both said at the same time, and I nodded. Soon we were on the boats to the school, and were being sorted. The twins got sorted into Gryffindor, and soon it was my turn.

"Black, Melinda." The old lady Professor said. Almost right away, the hat bellowed,

"Gryffindor!" There were cheers from my new table, and I sat with my two new best friends. The year went by fast, and soon Christmas was at Hogwarts.

"Are you guys going home?" I asked, I wanted to know if I would be alone. My Uncles were going to take me and Harry to America for Christmas, but I said some of my friends invited me to stay at Hogwarts with them. At first they were sad, and I almost gave in, but then it registered in their minds that I had friends. Anyway…

"No, our brothers are though. We just want to stay here." Fred started.

"No idea why though. What about you?" George said/asked. Even if I only knew them for a few months, I could easily tell them apart.

"No, I'm staying here." I said, and they smiled.

"Oh there are so many pranks we can do." I said with a sadistic smirk on my fave. The twins smiled at me, and we went to the dining area. This was the last dinner at Hogwarts for some students, until after the holidays. I discovered that I had sensitive senses. That meant I could smell almost anything, taste a lot more that others, see further and clearer, and hear really far and clearly. Now, this is relevant, because the teachers were going over the list of student who were staying. Only about two or three students from every house but Slytherin, were staying. Now the reason I brought this up was, because Professor Mcgonagall was reading the list for our house.

"Oh god." I heard her mutter.

"What is it Minerva?" The headmaster asked.

"It's the second generation of Marauders. All three of them are staying." She whispered to the headmaster. He knew all the pranks were made by us three, but they had no proof. No one else but the headmaster and Mcgonagall knew, but everyone knew there was a new generation of Marauders. They just didn't know it was us. Sure the twins pulled a few pranks, but the biggest prank, was making everyone believe that they weren't the new Marauders. They demanded to the whole school, that they would out prank the new Marauders. My god that was funny when everyone found out after we graduated. Anyway, I turned to the twins, and told them what I heard. They chuckled, but then got serious.

"That's really smart. No major pranking until after everyone gets back. That way the suspension is off of us." Fred said, and me and George agreed.

"Besides, most of our plans were made by you Mel." Fred said as he ruffled my hair. I blushed deeply, but hid it in my hair as I swatted his hand away. Ya, I had a crush on Fred, bite me. Anyway, that night the ones who were staying, went to their dorms while the rest left for home. I was the only girl who was staying in Gryffindor, so I had the room to myself. I heard a chirp, and turned to see my familiar and friend owl, Rae. Her name meant wise protector, which fit her perfectly. Next to her, was my other familiar, a blood red fox cub. His name was Kōkatsuna, and it meant cunning. If you couldn't guess, he was a japanese fox. Anyway, they cuddled with me as the night came and darkness took the room. Soon I was asleep, and when I woke up in the morning it was to the twins faces. It startled me so I screamed and jumped up, waving my hands at them. To all of our surprise, their hair turned pink and purple.

"I am so sorry." I said, trying to hold in my laughs. We all laughed, and soon a few years had passed. Me and Fred got together in my seventh year, and Harry and his friends were not in school. My Uncles wanted to pull me too, but it would be even more suspicious. Fred and his twin had opened up a magic joke shop. I visited once in awhile, but wasn't able to get out of school much. Let me explain, the headmaster thought I was better off with my age group so I was held back a year. I left school for Bill's wedding, and saw that George had a missing ear. I gaped at him, before I hit him.

"Ow, what was that for?" He asked.

"For not telling me about your ear sooner, now hold still." I said.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Well, if you let me concentrate, I will be able to grow your ear back. If you don't shut up, your ear might end up on your cheek." I said, and he grew quiet. I drained some of my energy, but was ok.

"How?" He asked as he felt his new ear.

"I just encouraged your ear to grow. Kind of like when you were growing in your mum's stomach. It just needed the right magical push." I said, and he hugged me.

"Hey, lay off my girl…" Fred said before he started to trail off at seeing his brother's ear.

"How?" Fred asked. I told him, and he smiled. He hugged George before he hugged me. We covered it back up, for at least until after the wedding, so we wouldn't outshine Bill and his bride. However in the middle of the wedding, Death Eaters showed up. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to leave. I got really mad, and my magic rolled off of me, making everyone stop and stare at me.

"Melinda." I heard Fred whisper. For some reason, all the Death Eaters gathered in one spot.

"First, you help a maniac go after my family when I was a baby. Then you kill my parents and help the said maniac rise. Now you are ruining my boyfriend's brother's wedding. You Death Eaters have messed with my life WAY too much." I growled at them, and they looked scared. I later learned that I was glowing with magic. I raised my arms on instinct and magic shot out of them. They all flew out of the tent, and passed out when they hit the ground. Arthur called Aurors, and Fred caught me as I fell. I was feeling really tired.

"Mel!" He called as he caught me.

"M' tired." I whispered and he chuckled.

"Sleep Mel." He said. I woke up four days later to Fred sleeping in the chair next to the bed I was in.

"It seems you have stolen my boys heart." I heard someone from the door. It was Fred's dad.

"Well to be fair, he stole my heart too." I said with a smile as I looked at Fred's sleeping face.

"You really love him don't you?" He asked.

"Very much so. I hope to one day marry him." I said.

"You hope?" He asked.

"Yes, but if he doesn't want to marry me, I'm ok with just being his girlfriend." I said. He smiled at me and left. I never did notice the smile Fred had on his face as I stroke his hair. I went back to school, and was finishing my last year there. I hated it since Umbridge was back, but I endured it. Later when I was asked why, I said I wanted a future with the man I loved, and then they would give me knowing smirks. Which by the way, drove me mad, it was like they knew something I didn't. Anyway, there was only two months left of school, when the battles came to Hogwarts. I put all of my time either with Fred, or working on teaching the younger students good defensive spells and hexes. A week before the final battle, I went to the infirmary. I had been feeling very sick and I thought I was sick so I went to get a healing potion to make it go away. I was shocked to find out I wasn't sick.

"Melinda, you are not sick." The nurse said.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm sick. I've been throwing up and just feeling awful." I said.

"Then I will be the first to congratulate you." She said and I was confused.

"You are going to be a mother." She said, and my eyes widened.

"What?" I asked in a whisper.

"It might be twins, but I can't tell yet. Come tomorrow and I will get you the potions you need, if you are keeping it that is." She said.

"I'm keeping my baby." I said automatically.

"Please, don't tell anyone." I said, and she raised an eyebrow.

"I will tell everyone after the war, but not until then." I said, and she sighed before she nodded. Finally, a month passed, meaning I was in my second month. I was gaining a little weight, but not enough to be noticeable. It was time for the final battle, and while I wanted to go with Harry, he told me to stay with Fred. I listened, because I was thinking of my baby's life. That is, until Fred was attacked and almost killed. I jumped in front of him.

"Melinda!" I heard Fred, and my Uncles yell, but the killing curse never hit me. I opened my eyes, never realizing that I had closed them, and saw a shield in front of me. I knew it wasn't me, since my magic was too low, but my babies. I smiled, but then passed out. When I opened my eyes, I was on my back and Fred was crying over me. I tried to get up, but when I did I went right through Fred.

"What the?" I asked, before I looked down and saw my body. I heard a gasp, and saw my Uncle Sirius and Harry running toward us.

"Please Melinda, don't leave us, don't leave me." Fred begged as he cried.

"Oh hell no, I am not leaving my family, I haven't even told them about the babies." I said as I layed down on my body. This time when I opened my eyes, I was able to move my hand.

"I will never leave you." I whispered, and his eyes shot open.

"Oh Mel!" He cried as he picked me up in a hug.

"Careful." I said, and he looked at me confused.

"You about crushed me and the little ones here." I whispered, and his eyes widened.

"You're pregnant?" He asked, and then smiled when I nodded. But then I was worried.

"Get a healer." I said to Harry.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Just get the damn healer Harold!" I snapped and his eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, please get the healer Harry." I said and he nodded. I wouldn't answer any questions, until the healer said,

"You are ok. So are your babies." Everyone around us snapped their heads to me so fast.

"You're pregnant?" Harry asked and I nodded. He glared at Fred who looked sheepish, before he smiled and hugged me then Fred.

"I'm tired." I said and they chuckled before moving me to a bed and letting me sleep. I later found out that Uncle Remus and Aunt Tonks were killed and had made me and Harry the Godfather and Godmother of Teddy, their son. Tonks mother, who would have taken him, died. Harry said he was going to travel, so it was up to me. Right when I was asked to take in Teddy, I said yes. A month after the last battle I was at the end of my third month and a little bump was showing. I laughed as I painted the room for Teddy blue and Teddy was making funny happy noises from Fred's arms. Fred and I got a house, and while we weren't engaged yet, we were ok with living with each other. After all I was carrying his babies. That night, Luna came over and watched Teddy as Fred was taking me out to dinner. He said he got us reservations, but I was kind of hoping we would ditch them since I really didn't like fancy. I was wearing a nice flowing purple sundress. He made me close my eyes, and drove, yes drove us somewhere. I was surprised but happy to see that we were at a park. It was set up with candles and lights with a picnic blanket and basket.

"I know it's not fancy or anything but.." Was all he said since I grabbed his face and kissed him.

"This is better than anything fancy because it came from your heart. I would rather be here than at any restaurant." I said and he smiled. We spent the night together, and right before we went to leave he stopped.

"Melinda, we have known each other for a while now. We have been through Hell and Heaven together. We have one son and two more kids on the way. I have wanted to do this since I graduated, but I wanted to wait until you had graduated." He started, and my eyes watered as I understood what he was saying.

"So, Melinda Potter Lupin Black, will you do me the honor, of being my bride?" He asked.

"Yes! Yes!" I yelled as I hugged him and cried happily on his shoulder. We were married a month later and the twins were born a month after that. Years passed and soon I reached the oldest age I never thought I would be able to. I turned 99, Fred 100. I woke up a week after my birthday only to find out that Fred was dead. At his funeral all of our children were there. There was Teddy, our first twins, both boys, our triplets two girls one boy, then our daughter, the quadrupled all girls, and our youngest daughter. They brought their kids, my grandkids. It was a lot of people, just from the ones me and Fred raised. There was also Harry and his kids and grandchildren, George with his kids and grandchildren, Ron with his children and grandchildren, you get it. There was a lot of people. A year later, the same day Fred died, I died. When I opened my eyes, I was young again so I was worried that I was reborn again. That went out the window when I saw Fred.

"Fred?" I asked and he smiled and nodded. I ran to him and just held him.

"It's been a very lonely year." I whispered to him and he nodded. Before I could ask what was wrong, a woman in white showed up.

"Can I help you?" I asked, a little mad that my moment with husband was ruined.

"I am Yumi, I am the creator of the universe. You are my avatar. I was ready to send you to another place. However I saw who your soul was tied to, and couldn't bring myself to. So from now on, he is on this journey with you." She said and me and Fred smiled at each other before hugging.

"While his appearance will change, you will always have red hair and blue eyes. No matter where you end up, you will have red hair and blue eyes." She said before she disappeared.

"For the first few months if not years, will be disorienting. I will not know who or what you will look like, you will have to find me. We also might not see each other for a few years or so." I said as we started to fade.

"I will always find you." He said.

"Another thing, for now you will not be Fred Weasley, you will be who ever your new parents call you. Whether you are a boy or girl, or if i'm a boy or girl." I told him and he looked shocked before he nodded, then we both disappeared completely. When I opened my eyes I almost sighed, I was in the Naruto world again. I guessed that this time I would learn anything I could that I couldn't before. I looked to my left and saw that Naruto was next to me, and to my left was Sasuke and Sakura, as babies. 'What the hell?" Went through my mind. I then saw the woman and wanted to cry. This time around we had a mom.

"Oh look at her Kushina-Chan! She looks so cute when confused!" The pink haired woman said and the other two nodded.

"Hi ya Nozomi-chan *which means hope*. I'm Kaa-chan." My new mom told me and I giggled at her. She smiled big and tickled my tummy which made me giggle louder.

"Introduce us Shina-chan!" The pink haired lady said.

"Oh ya sorry." My Kaa-chan said sheepishly.

"Zomi-chan, this is Mebuki Haruno, the Kaa-chan of Sakura the pink girl next to Sasuke. Sasuke's Kaa-chan is Mikoto Uchiha. They were on my team when I was a genin." She told me, and I wanted to shut down. In this universe, not only was Sasuke's and my kaa-chan's friends, so was Sakura's Kaa-chan! And they were on the same genin team! I did want to shut down, but instead I giggled at reached for them.

"Do you think she will get it Shina-chan?" Sakura's Kaa-chan whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: Mentions of attempted rape but not to bad. Just warning encase you have a trigger**

"I don't know Mebu-chan. I can only hope not, but if she does I will help her." My Kaa-chan said, confusing the heck out of me. I cocked my head at them and gave a few confused gurbales.

"It's nothing to worry about Zomi-chan. It's just something Kaa-chan is worried you will have." Kaa-chan said.

"How do you know Naruto won't have it?" Sasuke's Kaa-chan asked.

"No male Uzumaki ever had the bloodline. But there is still a small chance seeing as who their Tou-chan is." Kaa-chan said, making my head snap to her. She was talking about him in the present, like he was alive. I looked around for him, it may have been childish but every time I was in this universe, it was either just me, or just me and Naruto. I never had a parent in this universe before.

"Ahh, a daddy's little girl already, looking for her tou-chan." All three squealed. Right then I heard a voice said,

"Kushina-chan, I'm home." I started to shriek and wiggle.

"Minato, get in here. Someone's looking for you." Sakura's Kaa-chan said, and I heard running feet. There he was, my Tou-chan looking shocked. I made happy noises and reached for him. I guess I was around three months, by how big my body was. He stood there shocked, so I did something to get his attention. Tears welled up in my eyes, my bottom lip trembled, and I whimpered. That seemed to knock him out of his shock since he was then right next to Kaa-chan and picked me up. He wiped away my tears and I smiled at him.

"Hi Mi-chan." he whispered and I giggled as I snuggled into his chest. I started to fall asleep when I heard snorting.

"She really is a daddy's girl." I heard Kaa-chan say, and when I looked up, Tou-chan looked confused.

"We couldn't get her to take a nap, but the moment she's in your arms, she's asleep." Kaa-chan said chuckling. Two months passed, making me, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura five months old. I was trying to teach them to talk, but it wasn't going very well. It was supposed to be a surprise for Kaa-chan's birthday, and it went very well. All four of us could talk through baby talk, and I was telling Naruto to say Kaa-chan on her birthday. It was so funny when on Kaa-chan's birthday, she was making breakfast, Tou-chan was getting ready for work, and me and Naruto were getting ready for our surprise.

"How are my two babies doing?" Minato asked as he walked in. Me and Naruto looked at each other before saying, or yelling, depends on who you ask,

"Kaa-chan!" Both parents stopped, and turned to us.

"What did you two say?" Kaa-chan asked in a quiet voice. They had been trying to get us to say Kaa-chan or Tou-chan.

"Kaa-chan!" We said/yelled again and her face broke out into a huge grin. She hugged us, but we got worried when we heard her crying.

"Kaa-chan?" We asked.

"It's nothing, it's just Kaa-chan is having one of the best birthdays ever." She told us with a teary smile. We looked at Tou-chan, and he was smiling to. Soon, we turned six and I was struggling with school. Not the way you are probably thinking. I wanted to stay in class with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura so I was trying hard to hold back. I guess my parents found out because they cornered me one day after school.

"Hey Zomi-chan?" Kaa-chan asked me.

"Yes Kaa-chan?" I asked quietly.

"Are you holding back in school?" She asked me, and no matter how much practice I had with lying, I was a terrible liar when it came to my parents in this universe.

"N-no." I stuttered and they gave each other knowing looks.

"Why are you holding back Mi-chan?" Tou-chan asked me and tears welled up in my eyes. Ya I was as emotional as my tou-chan was when he was young. I only learned this because Jiraiya-jiji told us, much to our Tou-chan's embarrassment.

"I want to stay with Naruto-chan, Sakura-chan, and Sasuke-chan. I don't want to be seen as the freaky smart girl." I said and tears fell down my face.

"Oh Mi-chan." Tou-chan said as he picked me up.

"How much are you holding back baby?" Kaa-chan asked me.

"I can do tree walking, Bunshin no Jutsu, Kawarimi no Jutsu, Henge no Jutsu, and Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." I whispered and heard them gasp.

"How?" I heard Kaa-chan ask.

"I-i looked at some of daddy's scrolls. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, but they were just so easy!" I said, crying at the end.

"No no no Mi-chan!" My dad said.

"While we are mad that you looked at your Tou-chan's scrolls without permission, we are more worried about you getting hurt. Please promise not to look at any of his scroll's again unless it's with one of us." Kaa-chan said and I nodded, hiccupping. By the end of the week I was still in the same class as my friends and was happy. I was given extra homework and helped Naruto with his homework. I was getting better in Taijutsu, and was learning how to use a sword. Everything was ok and it only got better. It was the festival of the Kyuubi's defeat, and was also my and Naruto's seventh birthday. Tou-chan had to go give a speech, and Kaa-chan went with him. They left Obito-nii, Rin-nee, and Kaka-nii with us though, so we were happy. Naruto grabbed my arm when Kakashi and Obito were glaring at each other because Naruto had pulled a prank and Kaka-nii thought it was Obito-nii. Anyway Rin-nee was trying to stop them, so Naruto and I ran outside and went to the park. Even in this time, people seemed to want to stay away from us. Naruto ran off when he saw Hinata, and I was alone. That is until someone tugged on my long red hair.

"What do you want, ya know." I asked angry.

"She was right, you still have your red hair." I heard the person say. I froze when he said that, and when I looked it was Shikamaru.

"Fred ya know?" I whispered.

"My name is Shikamaru now remember." He said with a smile and I jumped on him.

"Hi Shika ya know!" I squealed.

"Troublesome redheads." He whispered as he held me. We played for a little bit before we fell asleep next to each other, not knowing of the panic we were causing.

 **No one's P.O.V**

Naruto ran home after playing with Hinata for a little bit and was smiling. That is until he realized that he couldn't find his twin sister. He ran home and tugged on Kakashi's leg. He and Obito were still glaring at each other.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi asked still glaring at Obito.

"Kaka-nii! Zomi is gone!" Naruto yelled, making all three heads snap to him.

"What do you mean gone?" Kakashi asked as he kneeled to Naruto's height.

"Well you and Obi-nii were fighting and we were bored so we went to the park. I haven't seen her since." Naruto said with tears in his eyes. He didn't cry about much, but his sister could be in danger.

"Go get Minato-sensei! I'm going to go look for her!" Kakashi said and Obito nodded as he ran off. Rin stayed with Naruto. Meanwhile Minato was walking around with his wife, getting ready to go home when he sensed that something was wrong.

"Do you feel that too Minato?" Minato heard and turned to see his long time friend Shikaku Nara said as he held his wife.

"Where did Shikamaru go?" Yoshino Shikaku's wife and Shikamaru's kaa-chan asked.

"Sensei!" They heard someone yell and when they turned around they saw Obito running to them.

"What's wrong Obito?" Minato asked worried.

"Nozomi's gone!" obito said between breaths.

"What?!" Minato and Kushina yelled. They spent the next three hours looking for the two before Rin said,

"Didn't Naruto say they were at the park?" They split up before meeting back up twenty minutes later at the last park.

"Ok, that is cute." Kushina said as she saw her daughter and friend. Shikamaru and Nozomi were sleeping, leaning on each other. The parents chuckled, their hearts slowing down from the near heart attacks the two little ones caused. Yoshina and Kushina both picked up their respective kids, and giggled as they stirred, still holding hands.

 **Back to Nozomi's P.O.V**

I don't remember falling asleep, but when I woke up I was in my Kaa-chan's arms and Shika was in his Kaa-chan's arms.

"Shika, ya know?" I asked tiredly, wanting to be near him.

"Aww." I heard three voices say, and looked to see my Kaa-chan, Shika's Kaa-chan, and Rin-nee. After about twenty minutes, we all went home and Kaa-chan and Tou-chan scolded me about going off alone. (btw, her saying 'yea know' is like Naruto saying 'believe it'.) The next five years passed very fast. I got my verbal tick down so it only slipped when I was embarrassed or really mad. No matter what we did, Naruto was still dead last though we later learned it was because he knew how the teams were made and he wanted to be on the same team as me, Sasuke, and Sakura. I looked at said blonde, and chuckled. He was looking at Hinata, trying not to blush, but blushed harder when she looked at him. That of course made her blush and pass out. I didn't pay attention until I heard,

"Since there is an odd number of graduated, one team will have four. Team seven, Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka Sensei said, making me, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke pay attention.

"Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Nozomi Uzumaki." He said and we stopped paying attention after that. The bell soon rang for lunch and I met up with Naruto Sasuke and Sakura.

"This is going to be grate. The next UzumakiUchihaHaruno team!" Naruto yelled making the rest of us laugh.

"Yep, except there is two Uzumaki's." Sakura said laughing. When our Sensei didn't show up for an hour, we knew who it was going to be.

"Why did Obi-Nii have to rub off on Kaka-nii?" Sakura asked no one in particular, and I laughed.

"What's so funny Nozo?" Sasuke teased.

"Think about what Sakura said, and slow it down." I snickered, not even mad about the nickname he called me. They did for a minute before Sakura screeched.

"You pervert!" She tried to hit my head, but I ran away laughing. What, I can't help it, look at who my godfather is. Anyway, I was really the only one besides my parents and Rin-nee that knew about Kaka-nii and Bito-nii. They had been dating since we were ten. Anyway, we went on a few missions, when I was caught day dreaming about Shika.

"So, what's going on with Shikamaru?" Sakura asked, making Naruto and Sasuke's heads snap to her.

"What about Shika ya know?" I asked, before feeling dumb.

"Shika huh, and your verbal tick is showing." She said, snickering making me blush.

"So, what is going on with Shikamaru?" Both Naruto and Sasuke asked, their eyes narrowed. I rolled my eyes at their over protectiveness.

"Ok, so we are dating ya know." I said blushing, and Sakura squealed. Naruto and Sasuke were acting like the big brothers they were. I wasn't scared of them running Shika off, the ones I was worried about was my tou-chan and Itachi Nii. They were the only a ones I was worried about, but I knew kaa-chan would keep tou-chan in line for the most part, but nothing was stopping Itachi Nii. Anyway, we were soon sixteen and we were in the fourth shinobi war. When we were thirteen, Jiraiya Jiji took Naruto on a three year training trip. I trained hard also, and in secret I learned medical jutsu. Thanks to Yumi, which is the yang half of the nine tails, I can heal even amputees. I only used it if absolutely necessary before I used seals to wipe the memory if I needed to.

"Nozomi Uzumaki Namikaze, you open this door right now young lady!" I heard a shout from my mom. Oh yea, right after Naruto left, I got my own apartment. My parents let me, but that was of the deal. They came over once a week and I went over there once a week.

"Coming!" I shouted as I put down the ladle. I looked to the table and saw a nervous Shikamaru.

"Don't worry Shika." I said as I took off my apron. He was kind of old fashion and he was going to ask for my parents blessing to marry me. I laughed as I remembered when I reminded him about him wanting to talk to my parents. I wasn't worried about my mom, what I was worried about was my dad and brothers. Naruto just got back but I hadn't seen him because I was busy cooking for all of us. I opened the door and saw my parents, all three of my brothers, my sister, and my godparents.

"Hello everyone, come in." I said. Me, my mom, Tsunade, and Sakura talked as we walked to the kitchen. My dad, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, and Jiraiya were glaring at Shikamaru.

"Will you guys stop glaring at him already Ya know?!" I yelled, my red hair looking like my mom's when she was mad.

"Sorry Nozomi-chan." They all said scared and holding each other. Dinner went well, and desert even better, that is until Shikamaru asked.

"What did you say?" My dad asked in a whisper.

"I would like for your blessing to marry your daughter." He said in a strong voice. It then turned even more confusing. All the males started to laugh, before giving some money to my dad.

"WHAT THE HELL YA KNOW?!" I yelled.

"We knew he was going to propose to you soon, we just didn't know when." Naruto said stupidly, and the other makes rushed to close his mouth. This time it was all the females who had their hair flowing in what looked like nine tails.

"WHAT?!" We all yelled. It was fun to beat up the boys, but soon it was my wedding day. I was trying so hard not to be nervous, but this was only the second time I was getting married. It was to the same guy kind of, but it didn't make me any less nervous. After beautiful vows we kissed and Shikamaru wiped my tears away. However, it wasn't all meant to be. On the day after our year anniversary, and on the day of my and Naruto's seventeenth birthday, our parents were killed. We won the war after our eighteenth birthday, but the damage was already done. I was pregnant and I knew I was going to die. My hair was now passed my butt and close to my ankles. On missions I tied it up, but other than that I let it down. I became the Red Death because I could use my hair to kill enemies. Anyway, on the birth of our twins, a boy and a girl I named the girl Kushina Zomi Uzumaki Namikaze Nara, and the boy Shikaku Shika Uzumaki Namikaze Nara.

"Hey Shika ya know." I whispered, I could feel my life slipping.

"Ya Zomi?" Shika asked with tears going down his face.

"Take care of the twins for me. Take care of Naruto and Hinata to please. I won't be able to make sure he stays out of trouble ya know." I asked quietly with a smile before I look to the other crying people in the room. There was Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Choji, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Ino, Sai, and a few others.

"I love you guys, and I know t-that you w-will love them a-also." I said as I gasped out in pain and for breath.

"Nozomi, please don't leave me." Shikamaru begged.

"Sorry Shika, I will be waiting for you, but don't hurry to fast. The twins will need you." I said with a smile as I died. I blinked and saw that I was at the end of the bed, looking at my loved ones crying over my body.

"Oh Mi-chan." I heard the voice of two people I thought I would never hear from again. Letting tears fall, I turned to see my parents. They held out their arms and I ran into them crying.

"I don't want to leave them, mommy daddy Ya know!" I cried.

"I know Mi-Chan, but we need to go." My dad said as he wiped tears from my face. I took one last look at my living loved ones before I went with my parents. I was happy and sad when I had to wait sixty years for Shika to die. I had many grandbabies and when Shika came to the side I was on he looked young again. I hugged my parents goodbye and left with me in Shika's arms.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a baby boy about a year old next to me sleeping. He had black hair and then I looked around I saw a lot of toys and clothes.

"Oh look at her Charles. I told you she would have my mother's red hair." I heard a woman brag.

"Yes yes, you were right Dorea, however I was right in saying she would get my mother's blue eyes." I heard a man brag back. I later learned that these two were my parents and the baby next to me was my older by a year brother. My big brother was James Potter and I was Amanda Potter. Soon nine years went by when my family got the shock of a lifetime. James had come looking for me and he looked worried. He started talk and his words made me worry.

"You know that now matter what I love you, right Anda?" He asked.

"Jamie, what's wrong? You're starting to scare me." I said as tears welled up in my eyes. James rushed to reassure me.

"I didn't do anything bad, just." He said before taking a deep breath.

"ImprettysureI'mgay" He said very fast and I gave a breath of relief after I understood what he had said.

"That's all? You almost gave me a heart attack just because you like boys?" I asked with my hand on my heart. He looked confused before he looked relieved and he picked me up and twirled me before hugging me. A week later I was able to convince him to tell our mother. She had the same reaction as me and hugged him after he found out that we weren't going to hate him. We didn't know it at the time but our dad was outside the door listening, so when James told him a week after he told our mom, our dad was prepared and had come to terms with it. James was happy and when he left for Hogwarts a year later he had a lighter heart. He sent letters talking about the friends he made and that they made a group called the marauders. I was growing bored so one day at breakfast I asked my parents,

"Can we please go to the muggle playground?" I asked with my puppy dog eyes and they soon broke. I was having fun when I saw two kids my age. I knew instantly that they were Severus Snape and Lily Evans. I went over to them and said hi. They both seemed shy until I asked to be their friend.

"Yes!" They both practically yelled before both blushed. I just closed my eyes and smiled.

"Ok then, let's play tag! I'll be it." I said and they ran away from me as I tried to chase them. After a few minutes I got Severus and he chased after me and Lily. Soon the sky started to darken and I heard my parents call,

"Amanda, it's time to go home." I gave a sad smile and I went to leave but Lily stopped me.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" She asked.

"I'll try to be!" I said with a smile. The year went by in a flash and soon me, Sev, and Lily were inseparable. I got letters from James and he told me about his friends. I was weary about Peter but I soon found out he was nothing like the old Peter. I found out the hard way to. It was Christmas and James invited his friends home with the permission of our parents. I told everyone that I was going to the park to meet up with Lily and Sev, but I didn't know that a few minutes after I left they had sent an owl to say it was to dangerous, that death eaters were nearby and they needed to lay low. I also didn't know that it was Peter they sent after me because I also didn't know that he was the fastest runner out of all of them. I was at the park for only a few minutes when death eaters arrived. I got hit with the Cruciatus curse at least twice and a man had torn off my coat and shirt before I heard someone yell

" _Diffindo!_ " Cutting off the hand that had torn off my coat and shirt. I looked and was surprised to see that it was Peter. I gathered my shirt and coat around me as Peter did as many protection charms and spells he had learned until my parents had got there. Peter came to ask me if I was ok but I stopped him from talking as I threw my arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest.

"Thank you, thank you Peter!" I cried. My mom tried to get me to let go of Peter but I refused so he had to carry me home. I fell asleep and when I woke up I heard James talking to Peter.

"I have no idea how to thank you Peter." He said.

"You don't have to James." Peter stutter d.

"Yes I do. You saved my baby sister from being raped." James started, making me wince.

"You saved her from further trauma, so for that I thank you." James said. I heard Peter stutter for a bit before he said,

"Ok, how about when we get back you help me pull a prank on Malfoy." Peter said and they both busted out laughing. I smiled and went back to bed and when I woke up it was time for dinner. For the next week everyone but Peter, Lily, and Sev walked on eggshells around me. Peter because I told him not to, and Lily and Sev because I didn't tell them. I came to terms with what had happened because I would not let it rule my life. Soon James and his friends were back at school and so was I. Let me explain, after I met Lily and Sev I begged my parents to let me to go muggle school. They agreed as long as I got good grades. At first it was rough and I was behind, but when I got the hang of it the only person better than me was Lily and after me was Sev. Even though we should have been in the fourth grade, me, Sev, and Lily were in the sixth grade. After talking with our parents and even talked to the teachers when we found out they were muggle borns so they promised to send homework while we were at Hogwarts and in the summer we would do summer school with them. Soon summer had approached, but that just meant more work for us three since we wanted to be at eighth grade level by the time we left for Hogwarts. I had to put up with James teasing me and hearing him snog his boyfriend since my room is next to his and the walls were kind of thin, or so I thought. One night while I was doing homework I heard them snogging, but it was turning into something very different very fast. I put my hands over my ears and screeched as I ran out of my room and down the hall. I heard James and Nathan his boyfriend gasp in surprise. Our parents ran out of their own bedroom and asked what was wrong. I pointed at the two boys behind me and said.

"I heard them snogging then they were moaning really loud so I ran out." I ignored the horrified looks in my brother and his partner's face as they turned beat red. Mom shot them a dirty look for doing that with me next door, but my dad looked confused.

"How did you hear them, the walls are very thick?" Dad asked, before realization dawned on both of their faces.

"Uh oh." Both our parents said.


	4. Chapter 4

**First I want to thank** **18Dragon for you review. Like I said before I still have some chapters already written out but I will be happy to make the Percy Jackson crossover you suggested. I would love to get more reviews so I know what kind of stories you guys want to see. Thank you and on with the story!**

"Uh oh? What uh oh?!" I yelled a little worried.

"Nathan dear, why don't you go back to James room, he'll be there in a minute" Mom Said and the still beat red boy nodded and practically ran.

"We should have told them sooner." Dad said, a little embarrassment in his voice.

"Told us what?" James asked, still a bit red.

"On both sides of our family, we have a gift. On my side the males get it around age thirteen." Dad started.

"On my side the females get it around age eleven." Mom said with a blush.

"Get what?!" Me and my brother yelled.

"Very heighten senses. First it's your hearing, then your smelling, then sight and finally taste." Mom explained and I blushed madly.

"So I have to hear it every time James snoggs and/or shags his boyfriend?!" I asked horrified turning red and so did James although he turned even redder than me.

"No because we are moving one of you a few rooms away from the other." Dad said.

"I call dibs on the new room!" I yelled. That night all my stuff was moved across the hall and three rooms down. I was thankful because I heard them moaning as I got the last of my stuff before running to my new room.

"Stupid brother with his stupid boyfriend. I hope they get caught by mom and she'll hex them." I muttered to myself. Soon summer came to an end and on the day we got our Hogwarts letters Lily and Sev came over and we went with my parents and brother to Diagon Alley. We got everything, for pets Sev got a dark brown barn owl he named Shadow, Lily got a golden colored kitten which we later learned could change into a tiger cub named Jasmine, James got his cat last year which is named Alexander. My pet was a baby snowy white owl which I named Lowe which means little wolf after I learned she could change into a white wolf cub. We got on the train after hugging our parents goodbye and James left me to look for his friends. I wasn't bothered as I went to look for Lily and Sev, and it wasn't hard to find them. I slept almost the whole ride but Lily woke me up in time to put on my robes. I knew what the sorting was going to be like so I didn't believe my brother when he told me I was going to have to fight trolls to be sorted. It didn't stop me from telling the other first years though. It almost made me laugh at their terrified faces as even the Pure bloods parents wouldn't tell them how they got sorted. I snickered at the glares I got from the first years when they realized they didn't have to fight a troll or two. I space out after hearing Lily get place into Gryffindor. Soon it was my turn though, and I had a nice conversation with the hat.

" _Oh you poor old girl. Once again you are in this universe. So where do you want to go this time?"_ The hat asked me. The hat was the only first true friend I have everytime in this realm. Kind of sad but true.

" _Gryffindor please. And I need a favor."_ I said and he waited.

" _I've never been in at this time before so I haven't been able to ask this. A boy named Severus Snape will come at the end. I'm begging you to sort him into Gryffindor. I know his mother won't be happy but we_ _ **need**_ _him in Gryffindor. Besides me and Lily will protect him."_ I begged and the hat was silent until,

" _Oh alright old girl. Go enjoy you life in..._ GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled at the end. I smile as I sat with Lily and spaced out until I heard Sev's name.

"GRYFFINDOR!" I heard the hat yell and made myself go pale and saw Lily go white also.

"Oh no." I whispered as I looked at her.

"What are we going to do Amanda?" She whispered to me.

"I have no idea Lily, but we need to figure a plan on how to protect him. You know his mum told him to go to Slytherin. We both know what she is going to do when she finds out." I whispered to her, not knowing Remus and Sirius could hear us. We hugged a pale and shaking Severus and put food on his plate ignoring the headmaster's speech.

 **No One's P.O.V**

"What do you think they meant by that Remus?" Sirius asked in a whisper.

"I don't know, but it might be like it was for you before you started to stay with us." Remus whispered.

"You know I can hear you guys. What did who mean by what?" James asked, Remus sighed before saying.

"We just overheard Amanda and her friend talking. They were worried for their Snape friend because I guess his mother had told him he to be in Slytherin. Kind of like Sirius. He looked really pale too." Remus said making James pale slightly.

"If that's true then he can't go back home." James said in a harsh whisper. He saw what his friend went through before he became friends with them. He didn't like the thought of his baby sister's friend going through the same thing. The four friends planned on a way to keep Severus safe from his mother. The next day was Saturday so they had no classes and James was able to corner his sister.

"We want to help." James said, confusing Amanda until he told her that him and his friends overheard them.

"Ok number one, that is an invasion of privacy. number two." She started before sighing.

"Ya, we really can't let him go home. Not only will his mum stop protecting him from his father, she will help his father in beating him. Me and Lily have been trying to get police to help, but Severus was to scared to." Amanda explained with tears forming in her eyes. James quickly wrapped her in a hug and told her it would be alright. Soon a week passed and everyone was getting used to their schedules. It was then that James noticed his sister blushing whenever she looked at one Author Weasley. He wanted to disprove, but couldn't find a reason since he was only a year older than her. He really was a nice guy, but she was his little sister.

 **Amanda's P.O.V**

I couldn't help it, I felt drawn to him. I was pretty sure he was my soul mate. It was confirmed three weeks after school began and he cornered me at the library.

"You know, I will never get tired of seeing your red hair and blue eyes." Author had whispered to me.

"Well I tire of never knowing who or what you will look like." I whispered back. We agreed to stay friends until we were older, but that didn't stop our friends from noticing.

"So, what's going on with you and Weasley?" Lily asked with a smirk. I made myself look confused before saying,

"Well we became friends after I dropped my books. He was the only one who helped me and we've been friends since. Why?" I asked. Lily sighed a muttered,

"She's totally clueless." Soon it was Christmas and Peter, Remus, and Sirius were coming over for Christmas and I went over to Lily's where Sev was. We did our muggle schoolwork before doing our Hogwarts homework. It was getting dark by the time we ended so I was about to leave when I heard crying. I followed it and was shocked to see Lily's sister crying and holding her eye. When she noticed me she just cried harder.

"You know, you deserve better than him. You are a beautiful young woman and you will find someone for you. Not a abusive wale." I said and she chuckled a little.

"I guess you're right. Why are you being so nice to me? I've been nothing but mean to you, Lily and your other friend." She asked.

"Because Petunia, everyone deserves a second chance." I said before I hugged her. She was still for a few moments before she hugged me back. It was then I noticed something.

"Um, I have to go home, but I'll be back tomorrow." I said with a smile and she smiled back. I later learned that, that night Petunia had apologized to Lily and they were getting close again. I took the fire place home and ran to my father's office.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" I shouted.

"What is it princess?" He asked. I told him everything, exceptionally that Petunia had a block on her magic core. It took the rest of winter break except on Christmas, to talk to the ministry and have Petunia's block removed. It looked bad on Dumbledore and he was suspended as headmaster so the matter could be investigated. Petunia was sorted into Gryffindor and we helped her get caught up. She would have to work hard over summer break to get up to the year she needed, but Petunia was handling it. I was surprised a bit because not only was she doing the regular work, she was doing the second year work also. That way next year she could be in third year. I was very surprised that at the end of the year, not only was Petunia able to get caught up, but Dumbledore was arrested and thrown into Azkaban for at least twenty years. He had no one to help him when everyone learned of his crimes. Sev and Lily stayed with my family as did Remus, Sirius, and Peter. We found out last year that Peter was being abused by his father and that his father had killed his mother. My parents wouldn't stand for it so the adopted Peter and they also adopted Sirius. I knew for a fact if it weren't for Remus's parents loving him, my parents would have adopted him. Anyway, about a week after summer stared, Lily and Sev found their way to my private Potions lab that my parents got me. They startled me and I added more ingredients than I was suppose to. I yelped as I pushed them down and the potion exploded. I shrieked as some of it got on my leg and Sev, knowing he dangers of a potion burning people, quickly picked me up and ran up the stairs and yelled for my parents. I don't remember much after that, but I could tell they we trying to figure out what I was making. Magic couldn't heal me so I had to heal the muggle way. When I got better my parents yelled at me and asked what I was making.

"Iwastryingtomakethewolfsbanepotion." I said in a rush and they froze.

"Repeat that but slower." My mum said.

"I hate how much pain Remus is always in, so I was trying to make the wolfsbane potion." I said before looking down at my feet. After a few minutes of silence I got the courage to look up and I saw that my parents had shocked looks on their faces.

"I think I even got it to work. I just haven't had anyone to test it on yet. I was making a batch to give to the hospital to try but then, well I got surprised." I said before blushing. My parents hugged me and they helped me. It took over three months, but it was ready. To get it done everyday after classes I flew home to work on it until curfew. I had it ready just in time for Remus's birthday. He was opening presents and opened mine last. He held the tube and looked at me in question.

"I um, I was working on this for a little while now. I had wanted to get it done for Christmas but I wasn't able to get it ready fast enough. I wanted to make sure that it worked and my parents helped also." I said rambling.

"What does it do Anda?" James asked.

"It will do one of two things." I said and that got them interested.

"It will be able to let you keep your human him when you turn, or." I started looking at their already shocked faces and took a deep breath.

"Or it will stop you from turning all together." I said in a rush and I left as I felt my face get hotter.

"Anda wait!" I heard my siblings yell. Yes I considered them my friends and my brother's and sister. I didn't know why but I had decided to hide with James invisibility cloak. I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts.

' _What if he didn't like it?_ Oh don't be stupid, he loved it! _How can you know that a hundred percent?_ Well, I can't but we have to believe that he will like it no matter what. _Great now I'm talking with myself!_ Yes you are, because you are too stubborn to realize what is going on! _What do you mean?_ You still haven't gotten over what happened to us on that winter day. You don't know it but it's still here, that's why I'm here! _So because I'm being a freaking baby you're here?_ No! You are not being a baby! In fact you are being while stupid, independent. You need to realize that you aren't alone in this. You have your friends, your siblings, parents, and even your lover. _I do, don't I?_ Yes, now we better go, I can hear our family calling for us.'

"Great, now I talk to myself." I muttered. I went and put James coat back into his room and went outside and sat on the swing set.

"Amanda!" I heard my family calling from behind me.

"Yes?" I asked as I turned around. They looked relieved and hugged me.

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

"Nothing." They said and soon time went on. I was in my third year before I noticed it.

' _Oh come on, I really do not want to be depressed again._ Well then talk to someone. _Oh great, your back_. I never left dear. _Ya well you should._ And you should talk to your family. _Ya, I know._ Then go, right now. _Right now?_ Yes right now! _Alright alright I'm going.'_ I told myself before I got up and went to Lily.

"Hey Lily, can I talk to you?" I asked and she nodded before we went to an empty class room. I told her everything that had happened. She looked ready to cry.

"I wouldn't have told you this, but before. Before I thought I had gotten over it. It was until the end of last year that I noticed though. I'm not over it Lily, I'm not." I said before I started to cry really hard. She was shocked for a moment before she came and gave me a long hug. Lily made me tell my parents and I got some help. The voice was soon gone and life got back to normal. Remus got lucky and didn't turn anymore, the potion is now for sale at a really low price for other werewolves and it was made anonymously at least to the public eye. Everything was good, that is until our fifth year and James, Remus, Peter, Sirius, and Arthur's sixth. Me and Arthur got together a month before and we were going to tell our friends. That is until a potion me, Arthur, and Sev were working on exploded. It was a simple potion that was supposed to heal dead plants, but no Sev had to add too much groundsworth and not enough dragontail and unfortunately the potion just had to explode on all three of us. There was a lot of pain before we all passed out.

 **No ones p.o.v**

Everyone heard the explosion, so everyone ran to the potions lab. What they saw shocked them. There were two five year olds and one six in way to big Hogwarts robes. They started to wake up but didn't notice the people.

"God damn is Sev! Wook at what you dids!" The girl with red hair yelled.

"It not my fault Anda!" The black haired boy yelled back.

"Both of you stap it!" The red haired male yelled.

"Severus, Amanda, Arthur?" Professor Dumbledore asked, making the three freeze and look at them.

"What?" All three asked.

"What happened, why are the three of you toddler's?" He asked.

"Because the idowit ova here decided to add too much groundswo, grounds, an ingwedient and now enuf of nothers." Amanda said pointing at Sev, ignoring his shouted 'Hey!'

"Well you did an now wook at us!" She yelled with her hands on her hips. Everything happened in a fast blur, but a week later it was decided that Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were going to take care of the three five year olds and Petunia couldn't help as she was cramming. Minerva gave them a house. James pulled his friends aside.

"So you guys know how McGonagall said they still had their memories but would start to act like they did when they were toddlers?" He asked and he got four nods.

"Well, Amanda was the worst toddler ever. She was sweet at times, but she had a horrible temper. Mum and dad almost had to get potions for her to control it." James told them, they nodded but still looked a bit confused. That is until Remus figured it out.

"And your parents are in America for work right? So we're on our own." He said and James nodded.

"Well come on, there are only three of them, and five of us." Sirius said, but he didn't realize how wrong he was. About a week later the three had started to act like they did as toddlers. Amanda was always dragging the two boys around to explore, but they weren't allowed off the property. They listened, however Amanda got to curious and went on her own. She knew if she was caught she would be in huge trouble. However her five year old mind didn't care so she left. James walked into her room to tell her they would be staying in since there was a storm on the way. However he saw she was gone and went running around yelling her name.

"What's wrong James?" Lily asked.

"Amanda's gone! We need to find her!" James said before the others were running around looking for Amanda while Peter stayed with Severus and Arthur. It soon started to rain, which seemed to drive James to go faster. They had found her trail and were following it. It wasn't until the lighting started that he went so fast that he was almost a blur. When they found her, she was under a tree shivering, and the others realized when she shrieked when Lightning shot across the sky. Amanda was terrified of lightning. When she looked up she gave a cry and jumped into James arms.

"'M so sowy Jamie! M sowy!" She cried and James just held her. He got up and they all went back to the house. After Amanda was dried James did something he wished he would never have to do. He spanked his little sister. It was only eight swats but Amanda was sobbing at the end of it. So the weeks passed and the three toddlers were turned back. No one talked to them as they were busy checking up and would glare at anyone who tried to distract them. Soon James, Sirius, Remus, Petunia, and Arthur were graduating. In his sixth year James had told his friends about being gay, and they accepted him. So really it was no surprise when James asked his long time boyfriend Nathan to marry him, who of course said yes. What was a surprise though, was when Remus and Petunia started dating.

 **Amanda's p.o.v**

I was so happy when James and Nat got married, there was some hate from Nat's family but his parents were supportive of him and Jamie at their wedding, I was also happy that Petunia and Remus would be happy together. About a month later me and Arthur had taken a walk, it was Hogsmeade weekend and we were on a date. We got to our favorite spot when he stopped.

"Hey, Amanda?" He asked.

"Yes Arthur?" I said and gasped when he got down on one knee.

"I know I've already did this a few times, and I know I will do this again, but. Amanda Judith Potter, will you marry me?" He asked. Even though we have already did this a few time, it still made me cry every time. I put a hand over my mouth as I cried and I nodded. He gave a huge goofy smile and I hugged him tightly. We planned it for a month after the rest of us graduated and far too soon I was taking my last test. I grinned at my friends as we were in the dining hall. Our last major prank was about to go off and we had to be clever as the teachers were weary since we had not pulled a prank for a month to prepare for our last final prank. Everyone had finished eating and Minerva who was the headmistress, had said the good byes. However before anyone could leave, there were mini explosions as paint balls hit everyone, even the pranksters. Everyone was laughing, especially when it started to rain. Me and my friends were in a group laughing our asses off, tackling each other and playing. Severus conjured a mud pit so everyone was slipping and and falling into the mud and laughing.

"Marauders!" Minerva yelled, but she ended up laughing as well. At the end the teachers had to use washing and drying spells as they couldn't send the kids home covered in mud. Oh, and one more thing to mention before we go on, we all became friends with Lucious Malfoy and Narcissa Black. They got married before Jamie and Nat, and Cissy was pregnant. Anyway a month after School need, I noticed something. It was a week before my wedding so I was spending a lot of time at home when I wasn't studying to become a medic witch. I went threw faster and already had almost a year of the course done. Yes I cheated and used my shadow clones, yes I know I hardly ever cross my powers with other universes, but I really wanted to get far ahead. Anyway, getting off track. I was home and it was just Jamie and me since he was over visiting, Nat was at the store. I heard throwing up so I went to go see if he was alright. It turns out that no, he wasn't. The way he was holding the toilet you would have thought they had gotten married.

"Jamie, are you ok?" I asked and he shook his head no as he threw up again.

"Ok, I'm going to do a diagnostic spell, hold on." I said and he nodded, I did the spell and froze.

"Well, what do I have?" He asked weakly, but I was frozen. When he was done puking I made him eat a few crackers before I dragged him to the floo.

"Where are we going, what's wrong with me Amanda?!" He asked getting worried.

"I have an idea, but I need to double check it." I said and I dragged him to our family doctor. I talked to her in private, she ran some tests and pulled me aside.

"You were correct, I guess congratulations are in order." She said to me then James, who looked confused.

"You and Nat are going to be daddy's Jamie!" I said happily, and he looked shocked, before he looked happy.

"I guess that explains me throwing everything up huh?" Jamie asked, but we all knew he wasn't looking for an answer. We got home and Nat looked at us worried.

"Where did you guys go?" He asked, and before James opens his mouth I said,

"We'll tell you when our parents get home." And we did. Our parents were shocked but then mum got up and hugged James. Dad shook his hand and Nathan hugged James and thanked him. I smiled and left, wanting to give them some privacy. I left and went to Lily's house. She wasn't home, and neither was Sev but I just went to use the computer. I checked my emails and my eyes widened. While I was at Hogwarts I was still taking muggle classes, and I just got my high school degree. It was a year sooner than what I was hoping for, and that made me excited. A week later me and Arthur got married, but we didn't have a honeymoon since we were both needed to much. Arthur was an auror and me as a medic witch. The war went on, Cissy gave birth to a little girl who she and Luscious named Mira Zeva Malfoy. A month after she was born, I had gotten really sick and Arthur made me go to a healer. We found out I was pregnant. What was wrong was that I was close to the delivering date but I was to skinny. A week later my water broke and I crying, not because of the pain but because I was worried for my baby. We got really luck though, and the baby was born a healthy baby boy. We smiled and and our friends and family came in.

"What's his name?" James asked, holding his and Nathan's month old daughter Daisy Amy Potter. Nathan couldn't get out of work.

"We decided to name him Charles Jameson Weasley." I said, and my dad and brother had wide eyes before they had tears in them and they hugged me and James gave Daisy to her godmother Lily.

"We were wondering if you would be the godmother, Cissy, and you the godfather Remus?" Arthur asked, and the two nodded, too shocked to say anything. About a year later, we had done it. The horcruxes were destroyed and Voldemort was dead. Everything happened so fast. I was home watching Daisy, Charlie, and Mira. Everyone was at work but it was my day off so I said I would babysit. It was five and the children were dropped off to me after nine. It would have been sooner, but I had a check up. I rubbed my stomach fondly with a smile, excited to tell everyone. They would be home soon and everyone was going to have dinner with us. When they got home everyone was resting in the living room until dinner, which after I said I had an announcement. They all turned to me and I took a deep breath.

"So everyone knows I had a doctors appointment this morning correct?" I asked and they nodded, looking a little worried.

"Everything is fine, it's just that in about nine months, we'll be needing more diapers." I said and it took a minute for it to sink in.

"Oh my god!" Lily was the first one to realize and she jumped up to hug me. The next hour was spent with hugs and congratulations. The night Arthur just held me close until Charlie started to cry. Arthur jumped up telling me to stay in bed. I laughed quietly, and happiness came again a week later. Lily, Cissy, and Petunia found out they were also pregnant. Charlie, Daisy, and Mira were two when William Alexander Weasley, Adam Anderson Prince, Daemon Rigel Malfoy, and Jazmin Adin Lupin were born. Two years after that Cissy and Luc had another son they named Draco Aaron Malfoy, Petunia and Remus had a son named Alexander Amin Lupin, James and Nathan had a son they named Jackson Overland Potter, and me and Arthur had Percy and then the twins we named Fred and George. We could however, tell them apart easily.

(Ok, I want to go back a bit and do things from the kids p.o.v for a while)

 **Charlie's p.o.v**

I was a little confused, as were my friends Daisy and Mira. Me and Mira's mommies got big, and they had a baby. My mummy and daddy said I had a brother named William, but I called him Will sometimes I even called him Bill. Aunt Lily had a boy, they said his name was Adam, Aunt Cissy got big to then she had Damon, and finally Aunt Petunia got big and then Jazz was born. When I was four my mummy got big again. But this time I understood more. I was so happy when mummy and daddy brought home Percy. I was so happy I accidentally let my magic out and it made a red stuffed Dragon. Also Daisy got a brother named Jacob, Adam got a sister named Kailen, and Alex had twin siblings, one boy named Jonathan and a girl named Meredith. A year later my parents brought home the twins. I was so happy I accidentally let my magic out again but this time it made two stuffed animals. One was a red fox, and the other was a red lion. Fred took the fox and George took the lion. Mummy later taught me how to tell them apart. A year after that Ronald was born. Aunt Lily had a baby she and Uncle Sev named Harry, Uncle James and Uncle Nathan had a son they named Atlas, and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Remus had a daughter Ariel. Soon it was my seventh birthday had arrived. I was happy we had a lot of fun. There were so many kids and a lot of presents. But a month after my birthday, my baby sister was born. I couldn't say her name so I called her Ginny. So much time passed and I was soon at Hogwarts with my friends and cousins. All three of us were placed in Gryffindor, and to the happiness of our parents and Uncles, we started to pull pranks. Not on just one house, but all of them even ours. It was our way of dealing with not being home, because we were helping raise our siblings and cousins since there were so many of us we helped our parents take care of the younger kids. Somehow time passed so fast, me, Daisy, and Mira were graduating Hogwarts. I was going to Romania to tame dragons, Daisy was going to train at St Mungo to be a healer, and Mira was going into the Auror program. A few years had passed and I was going back home to see Percy graduate like I did for Bill. What I didn't expect, was when I came to visit my mum was to see her crying and it hit me. She was going to be home alone for the first time in her life. Growing up I heard stories on how someone was always with her. At first it was her parents and brother, then Uncle Sev and Aunt Lily, Uncle Nathan, then her other brother's. Then my dad and us kids. She was never alone so for the first time in her life, she was alone. I rushed and gave her a hug and she looked surprised but hugged me back.


	5. Chapter 5

**I decided since today is my birthday that I would upload another chapter instead of waiting till next week.**

 **Warning: Has spankings in this chapter. Don't like hit the back button. Thank you for reading.**

 **Amanda's P.O.V**

I was trying so hard not to cry. My third oldest son was graduating Hogwarts and I knew he would be embarrassed to see me crying. Its just, so many years passed in the blink of an eye and I was loosing my babies. It was like yesterday I was changing Charlie's diapers, now my youngest child was in her first year at Hogwarts. When the children left for school that year and Arthur left for work, I sat down and cried. I had never in my life felt so alone. I had always had someone with me. Whether it was my parents, my brother's, my sister, my husband, or my children. Now everyone was gone. I had quite being a Healer so I could raise the kids, but now they were all grown up. I suddenly felt someone's arms around me and noticed it was my oldest child. I hugged him back before pulling away and wiped my eyes.

"Hello Charlie, what are you doing here?" I asked with a smile. We talked for a bit and when Arthur came home we talked about me going back to be a healer. Within a week I had my old job back and the best part was that I got home around the same time as Arthur did so we got to spend some time together. Time passed and soon we were grandparents. I could feel my life draining, as well as Arthur's so we just held each other as we died. We stayed long enough to see our oldest Charlie find us and we stayed for the funeral.

We gave each other a hug and many kisses since we knew it could be years before we saw each other again. I closed my eyes and they stayed closed for a long time. Finally I was able to see again and when I did, I made a weird discovery. For the first time ever, I was born as a boy. I had short red hair, and green eyes which shocked me. But I was more shocked when I learned what my name was. It was Alexander Jacob Winchester. Older brother by two years to Daniel Justin Winchester or Dean and six years older to Samuel Nathan Winchester or Sammy. The night our mom died was the worst, the only thing I could do was take my four year old little brother and my six month old younger brother out of the house while it caught fire. I gave Sam to Dean and told him to stay put, but before I could go back inside dad came out, somehow picked all three of us up and ran right before the house exploded. It took me a while but I begged dad not to let Dean and Sam know what was going on, and he agreed on the condition that I learned how to protect myself and them. I agreed and while my dad was out learning to to fight monsters, I was home raising my brother's. I made sure we always had food so I could cook dinner, and after two years I convinced dad to buy a house where us kids would stay while he went hunting.

"Dad, I want to get the thing that killed mom to, but not at the cost of my brother's happiness." I said and he looked shocked before he smiled and ruffled my hair.

"You are so mature for a eight year old." He said and hugged me. When I was younger I had asked why I had different hair color, and my parents told me both grandmothers on both sides of my parents had red hair. I didn't ask after that and focused on being a kid. Well the house we lived in after mom died was a nice four bedroom hour. Sammy and Dean shared a room so the fourth room could be a guest room for when Uncle Bobby came over.

"Daddy, when's dinner going to be done?" A four year old Sammy asked, making me smile and I told him soon. I had a little scare a while back when Sammy turned the age where he started to talk. Thankfully dad was gone on a hunt because Sammy's first word was Daddy, and he wasn't talking to our dad's picture. After that I had to constantly tell him I wasn't dad, but even then when dad is gone both Sammy and Dean called me dad. I guess I was like a mini dad, since I cooked, clean, made sure they were learning and that they bathed. I was the one who taught Sammy to read, who helped Dean with homework, and while I didn't like it I did discipline them when they were bad. Soon, I was fourteen, Dean twelve, and Sammy was eight. Dean had decided to skip school, and I had already set up with the school long ago that if they needed to call our dad, to call me. When asked I said because our dad worked a lot and would most likely not call back until hours later and they agreed to call me. So when Dean skipped school they called my down to the office and asked if I had forgotten to call him in sick and I looked at them like they were dumb.

"Not to be rude, but if my brother was sick I would be home. So no, he is not home sick." I said. The teachers gave me my homework and Dean's homework before they let me go home to deal with my little brother. I was beyond shocked to see the impala in the drive and ran inside. Thankfully dad had just sent him to his room.

"What are you doing home from school?" I heard a voice ask and knew it was my dad.

"I got a call from the office that Dean skipped school so they gave me my homework and let me go find him." I said shrugging as I put my bag on the table.

"Shouldn't they have called me?" He asked and I sighed.

"Dad, you were on a hunt, a long one, so I told them you were working a lot and for them to call me. We set this up back when Dean started preschool, remember?" I asked, though I knew he wouldn't since we didn't talk about it.

"No, no I don't." He said a little confused.

"A lot of hunts were popping up so we talked and decided to have the school call me for anything regarding school." I said shrugging, missing the guilty look on my dads face.

"Now please excuse me as I have to go deal with a very naughty soon to be very sorry little boy." I said as I went upstairs, not seeing my dads look of shock. I walked up the stairs and looked at the sniffling boy in the corner "Daniel Justin, what do you think you were doing?" I asked in a low calm voice, making him whip around with wide eyes.

"Hey daddy." He muttered quietly.

"Don't you 'Hey daddy' me mister. Do you know that what you did was dangerous?!" I scolded and he looked confused.

"I know I dropped you off at school, so I know you had to walk home. You could have been ran over, you could have been kidnapped, you could have." I started but had to stop for a few reasons. I knew the monsters knew our family because of dad, and that they would love to get his kids. I didn't even realize I was crying until Dean was holding me, crying that he was sorry for making me worry. I calmed down and said I was fine.

"You're bum however, will not be." I scolded and he looked down.

"But I'm sorry." He said.

"I know, but what you did was very dangerous Daniel Justin Winchester, so let's get this over with." I said before placing him over my lap and gave him seventeen swats, twelve for his age and five for worrying the hell out of me. By the end he was sobbing and I was rubbing his back. He was soon asleep so I put him in bed on his stomach and went down stairs to do my homework. Dad was there and said we needed to talk.

"I think, I've put too much responsibility on you Alex, you are only fourteen after all. It might be time we left." Dad said, making me mad.

"Oh hell no." I said shocking him.

"You can't do that to us dad. I know what you are going to do and you can't." I said, and he glared at me.

"I am your and your brother's father. I will do what I think is right!" He nearly yelled, making me mad. I may have lived for a while, but I still had the Winchester temper.

"You may have sired them, but do you know what Sammy's first word was?! It was daddy, and he wasn't talking to your picture, he was talking to me! It took me forever to get him to call you daddy, but when you are gone they still call me dad!" I yelled and he looked shocked before he looked mad.

"See, that's what I'm talking about! You shouldn't have that kind of responsibility!" Dad yelled back.

"Well you know what?! I would have that responsibility even if we were moving all the time! The only difference would be Sam and Dean not being happy! You might not like it but someone has to go find the thing that killed mom, but someone has to raise Sam and Dean! I'm to young to go look for the thing that killed her, so I'm doing the only thing I can do, and that's raising my brother's so they don't grow up like mom!" I yelled, and dad looked confused at the last thing I said.

"That's right, I found out by accident that mom's family were hunters, but she hated it. She didn't want it for us, but I know we have to find her killer. So I will raise the boys, and you kill the thing that killed our mom, and stole our dad from us. Because right now, you are not who I remember you to be." I finished calmly before I walked away to check on Dean. He was still asleep so I shut his door and went to do my homework. Dad was gone and so was the impala but the was a note on the table. It said, 'I'm sorry Alex. I've put so much responsibility on you but you took it like a man. I'm so proud of you but you were right. I'm going to get the thing that killed your mother then I'm going to come home. I love you and your brother's so much. Please take care of them, it might be a few years before you see me. I **do** love you boys.' I sighed before checking on Dean again before I got on my bike and went to get my youngest brother. Before you ask, yes I have my permit, but we only had one car. That summer I took drivers Ed and the day I completed it I got home and saw the impala. I was going to run into the house, but saw a note on the impala's window. 'Hey Alex, I heard that you passed driver's ed, so I'm giving you the impala. Treat her well.' I smiled before going inside. I had already told the boys that dad would be gone for a while, maybe even a few years. They didn't seem very bothered. I taught them to defend themselves, but not how to hunt. When I was nineteen, I got custody of them so they were legally my boys. We still visited Bobby and even Elin and Joe and Ash. Dean was doing good at school and was looking at colleges for acting and Sam was happy with being in the ninth grade. I was in college to be a doctor and yes, I once again used my clones to get ahead. I came home from college to see my boys cheering, meaning only one thing. Dean was able to graduate early and get into his college. I went inside and both my boys ran into my arms, knocking me down almost. Me and Dean were average height, however Sam was short for his age. He looked like he was ten instead of thirteen. It was also that day I decided to tell them.

"Listen, I would have told you guys sooner, but I wanted you guys to grow up somewhat normal." I said sighing, grabbing their attention.

"What is it dad?" Dean asked.

"You guys know how you have another dad, our birth dad?" I asked and they nodded. Sammy didn't remember much of our dad, but he knew he was gone a lot.

"Have you guys ever wondered why he has been gone instead of here?" I asked.

"Sometimes, but then I remember that I already have a great dad." Dean said and Sammy nodded.

"Well, there is a reason. Not a great reason but a reason." I said sighing.

"Well, what is it?" Sam asked.

"He's hunting the monster that killed mom." I said and they got quiet.

"Does he know who it was?" Dean asked in a quiet voice and I sighed.

"No, not a 'who'. But a 'what'." I said, and I told them about the monsters, everything that I knew.

"Are you ok dad?" Sam asked, and I sighed.

"Yes and no, I'm not crazy. I wasn't going to tell you guys, but." I trailed off.

"But what?" Dean asked. I sighed before replying.

"Dad said he would be home by my eighteenth birthday. He's a year late and I need to go find him. He said unless he was in the middle of a hunt or really close to finding it he would come home. I had thought he was close so I left him alone, but it's been a year."

"So your going to go find him?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I will only be gone until Tuesday and I know you guys don't have school, so all you have to do I stay out of trouble until I get back." I said and stood up.

"Wait, we aren't coming with you?" Dean asked and I shook my head.

"It's too dangerous Dean, so no." I said and went to go pack.

"That's not fucking fair! You can't not let us go!" Dean yelled disrespectfully.

"Daniel, you are walking on thin ice young man." I said in a low voice which Sammy was the only one to hear the warning in my voice as he backed up.

"I'm going up stairs." I heard Sammy say as he left.

"I don't fucking care! If he is hunting the fucker that killed mom then damn right we have a right to go!" Dean yelled again.

"Daniel Justin, you are going to calm down right now!" I was loosing my temper.

"No I won't! I'm seventeen fucking years old, you can't tell me what to do anymore!" Dean yelled, making that the last straw. I loved my boys, but they knew better than to raise their voices at me.

"Daniel Justin Winchester, that was the last straw." I said deathly calm walking towards Dean, snapping him out of his anger.

"Wait a second dad." He said backing away with his hands up. I don't know why he did it because he knew it only made it worse, but he ran for the door. I was faster than him so I caught him and dragged him by his arm landing a few swats on his backside as I dragged him to my office. I pulled out a chair and dragged Dean across my lap.

"Wait dad, I'm sorry!" Dean yelled.

"Not as sorry as you are going to be little boy. First you yell at me and you know that will always get you a few swats, but then you started cursing. You were being very disrespectful to me and you know I do not tolerate that from either of you boys. Then you tried to run, and you know that always makes it even worse." I said before I pulled down his pants and boxer and started spanking.

"OW! I'm ow sorry dad. Ow!" Dean said. But I stealed my heart and continued. Finally he just layed limply over my lap and cried.

"'M s-so so-sorry daddy!" He cried and I gave his sit spots five more before I pulled up his boxers and held him. He kept saying sorry and I kept saying he was forgiven. He soon fell asleep so I picked him up and took him to his bed. I saw Sammy was already asleep so I kissed both my boys on the forehead and left to my own room to pack. I never saw that Sammy was still awake and that he got up to continue packing his and Dean's packs. The next morning I was to tired to check on the boys but I left them a note and went to the car. I was to tired to notice anything but the road, I didn't even notice the blanket in the backseat that had two lumps in it. I didn't know until Sam couldn't hold in a sneeze but it was to late I couldn't take them back. I yelped and pulled to the side of the road and tore off the blanket and saw two very sheepish looking boys. I glared at them making them shrink back and said,

"You two are in so much trouble. Sit in the seats and buckle up." When they were buckled in I took off and there was silence for about eighty miles before I pulled into a motel and got the room furthest from everyone else. I heard the boys gulp as they realized that there would be no one around so they couldn't try to be innocent. When we got inside I think I surprised them when I pulled them to the bed and just hugged them.

"You two scared the shit out of me." I whispered as I just held them. They did scare me really bad, I had thought I left them at home safe but no they were in the back seat without seat belts. I didn't see it but they looked at each other with guilt in their eyes as they hugged me back. I then sighed before I sent Dean to the corner. I pulled Sam over my lap and not soon enough he started to cry. I gave his sit spots five last hard swats before hugging him and telling him to go to a corner before I did the same to Dean. After everything was over we spent the weekend looking for our dad but went back when it was over. My vacation was over and the boys spring break would be over soon so we went home however when we got home though there were cop cars. I suppressed the knowledge of monsters in my brother's minds as we were taken in. After sitting in silence for about ten minutes I sighed and said,

"Look I have classes in the morning and work after that so can you tell me why I'm under arrest?"

"You are not under arrest so the sooner you cooperate the sooner you can leave." The officer said.

"Ok, what do you want? Where are my kids?" I asked getting a funny look from the officer.

"We have on file here that the two in the waiting area are your brother's, yet you talk like they are you sons." The officer said, the unspoken question was clear.

"Look you want information on my dad?" I asked and he nodded.

"Ok then." I said and he looked shocked.

"Just like that?" He asked and I nodded.

"When I was six my mom died in a fire. My dad was vulnerable and someone took advantage of that and convinced my dad that a demon killed my mom. For a while we were constantly moving around hunting the "supernatural". I knew what he was doing was wrong but I was a kid, I had to protect my brothers. My dad got...violent when I tried to tell him a demon didn't kill mom and I really didn't want my brother's to go through the same thing so in a moment of his weakness I convinced him to buy a house. I told him someone had to raise Sam and Dean, and Someone had to "find the thing that killed our mom" and I told him I was to young to go after it. When I was fourteen he left but he said that." I said before I trailed off.

"He said what?" The officer asked in a soft voice. I knew I was giving them a way to crack the case.

"He said he was going to get help. I had thought he meant help with thinking the supernatural was real, but now I guess I was wrong." I said sighing.

"Look, I really do have classes tomorrow. If I give you my word that I will come back after school will you let me and my kids go?" I asked and he nodded. That night when Dean and Sam were asleep I called a friend.

"Hey Alex, what can I do for you?" I heard him ask.

"What a guy can't just call to say hello to a friend?" I asked playfully.

"Not at…" He started.

"Ten at night. So what's up?" He asked and I chuckled.

"Look I know it's last minute, but I need a sitter." I said and it was his turn to laugh.

"Aren't your boys like seventeen and thirteen?" He asked.

"Yes, however I went to go look for my dad this weekend." I said and he got quiet.

"Go on." He said finally.

"I told them they couldn't come, that it was to dangerous. They got up earlier than me and snuck into the back of the Impala." I said and he sighed.

"Alright, I'll be there by six. You owe me man." He said and I chuckled.

"Ya I know. Thank you Gab." I said.

"Ya ya no problem." He sand and was about to hang up.

"Oh and Gab?" I said and he said 'What?'.

"No pranks. I like the house like it is." I chuckled and I could just hear his pout.

"Fine. Night." He said.

"Night." I said before I hung up. At first Dean and Sam were mad at me, but I had Gab babysit them for a solid six months. He made sure they stayed home while I was at work or school, or looking for the yellow eyed demon. It wasn't until four years later that I found the demon. Dean had graduated from his college and was in hollywood looking for his big break. Sam was in his first year of Law school and I was in my first year of medical school having graduated undergraduate school. I already had all my required volunteer hours for the year and it was spring break. Sammy was staying at school to study more. I got lucky since no one found out I was using clones to go to work and school. I would go to work during the day and a clone go to school and after work I would go to night school while my clone went to work. It was stressful but needed. Sammy and Dean had scholarships for their schools, but I didn't. At least not much worth. Anyway, it was by chance that I found him, but when I did I killed him, making it look like someone else did it. I could finally breath but not very well as I was bleeding out and was sure my lung was collapsed. I was surprised when I heard someone yelling.

"NO, no, no, no!" I turned and saw my dad.

"Hey dad." I said smiling.

"I got him." I said and felt really tired.

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me Alexander Jacob!" My dad yelled and I could hear sirens.

"Dad, go. If they catch you you'll end up in jail." I said and it took him a minute but he left. I survived but I was questioned when I was healed enough. I told the closest to the truth as I could.

"I'm on spring break and looking for my dad. I got a call from this man saying he knew where my dad was and where to meet him. I was too trusting because when I got there he stabbed my side." I started waving to my hurt side.

"He said that my dad had killed someone he was close to and that he couldn't find him either. He said his oldest was the next best thing." I said before hissing in pain. It was soon over with and the years went by. Sam graduated from college and married his girlfriend Jessica, Dean was a huge Actor in Hollywood and I was very close to graduating from the residency programs. I went to summer school and did as much as I could to graduate early. I was twenty seven, Dean twenty five, and Sam twenty one when I met her. Her name was Jasmine and she was a teacher. We soon started to date so our families wouldn't get suspicious. We dated until I got my Doctor's degree five years later. A month after the honeymoon I was a dad at age thirty two. Jaz died during childbirth when she had a premature baby boy. I almost lost both of them but Jack lived. Jackson John Winchester was born on October 5th 2009. I never remarried and Died at the age of eighty. Instead of being reborn, I was in a white room and saw Jasmine. She ran and hugged me and the person I was a avatar for told us something.

"You will no longer always be a redhead. Instead you two will feel a pull to one another. That way you both can be reassured." She said before she vanished and I kissed Jasmine before my vision blurred. When I opened my eyes I saw an african woman and she looked at me sadly.


	6. Chapter 6

**As a reminder, I would really like to hear from you guys in what you want to read, so please let me know as you read the story. Thank you for reading.**

 **Warning: Possible spankings in chapter. Don't like don't read.**

"My little Amelia, you and your brother's are going to face hard times very soon. I do not wish it, but the fates do. If only I was able to foresee you." She said and sadly my baby body was to tired to stay awake. When I next awoke it was two little faces in mine. They both had blonde hair and blue eyes and smiled at me when I smiled at them. I learned I was the middle triplet with our big brother Matthew being the oldest and Alfred being the youngest. A few years went by and we were constantly being bullied, but big brother Matie protected us. I've watched Hetalia so I was surprised when it was Matie who protected us and was loud instead of Alfred. We were constantly being attacked but Matie protected us until the day our daddies found us. We were still young, barely walking for a few years when two men walked in the field that we made our home. We were sleeping when one of them tripped over us.

"Arthur, are you alright my dear?" I heard a french man ask and I smiled. From what I remember it should be England and France. I had to be scared though so as they got closer to us after getting over their shock I let my eyes fill up with tears.

"No no no, darling! We aren't going to hurt you." The frenchman said. I still cried and cried out,

"M-Mati! Help me!" In an instant Matie was awake and in front of me.

"Leave my sister alone!" He yelled.

"Mattie, what's going on?" Al asked.

"Don't worry about it Al, Big brother is going to protect us." I said just loud enough through my sniffles for everyone to hear.

"Where are you parents?" England asked and we looked confused.

"What are parents?" Al asked.

"Be quiet Alfred. We don't talk to strangers." Matie said.

"Yes Matie." He said automatically. They then explained what parents were, and I could tell it was appealing to my brother's more and more. It took over an hour, but they were able to convince us to let them take us to their home. Soon years passed and England was Daddy and France was Papa. Now instead of Matie being the only loud one, it was him and Alfred. I was the quiet one and started to close myself off. I knew my brother's were more concerned with themselves for once. Matie was always worried for us and Alfred tried to be like Matie and protect me, but for the first time they didn't have to. So naturally with me being so quiet they were forgetting about me. Even my Papa and Daddy were starting to lose focus in me with Al and Mattie's pranks and general trouble making. I decided to test them, thinking that if they failed the test then I would leave for good. I left the house in the middle of the night and went into the woods. I decided that I would have to learn to protect myself in my child body, not knowing I was in the woods that had the dangerous monsters. It wasn't until morning when everyone was awake that they noticed I was gone. I didn't know it but while Papa stayed with my brother's Daddy came looking for me. I was too busy trying to dodge the unnaturally huge grizzly bear. I cried out as it almost took off my arm I was barely able to hear daddy.

"Get away from my daughter!" He yelled then he yelled out a spell that knocked the bear out. I cried as he picked me up and fell to his knees just holding me.

"Why are you out here Amelia?" He asked just above a whisper.

"I-I thought you guys didn't care anymore. So I left to learn to protect myself incase you guys d-din't want me a-anymore!" I cried into his chest. Later that night Al and Matie layed down with me. No begging to stay up, no last minute prank planning, they just got into bed with me one on each side and held me. For the next week it was quiet until everything got back to normal. The difference was, they payed attention to me more. So we grew up happy and we were getting older. Everything was fine, until that day. It was the day someone took over my body. I was brushing my teeth when I felt it and when I looked into the mirror I saw my eyes get dull. I wasn't in control of my body anymore and it was the first bad thing. Al and Mat started to fight more but it never got to out of hand. Dad started to raising prices because of the war and whoever was controlling my body was making me feel mad. Soon after a few years I rebelled. Well not me but you know. It got to the point where I was standing in front of my brother's and my fathers.

"Please Amelia, come home and stop this fighting." Dad begged. This is what started to cause my mask to break, my dad never begged.

"I can't." I ground out with desperation in my voice, confusing them. I knew only they would hear me so even as much as it hurt, I continued.

"It won't let me. I wanted to stop a long time ago, but it won't let me." I grounded out before yelping in pain. I saw dad's eyes as realization dawned in them. I felt something in me snap back and I knew my eyes dulled again and I saw dad look around. He saw what I saw, my men with dulled eyes like my own.

"Oh Amelia, how could we not know." I heard him say but my body raised the gun.

"What, what's wrong with Sis?" Al asked.

"She's being controlled along with her men by a 'Muraqib' or a 'Controller'. They take over a person's body and if left alone long enough can take over many people." I heard dad say, and my body moved. I couldn't stop it as it shot my gun. I snapped out of it last second and used my training to good use as I jumped in front of my dad my back to him, the bullet almost hitting my heart. Immediately my men came out of their haze and were confused but soon they passed out. I heard my family gasp as I fell to my knees and my Pa caught me before I fell face first into the ground.

"Amelia!" My brother's yelled as they ran to my side.

"Hey guys, I guess I haven't been the best sister huh?" I asked before I fell into a coughing fit, blood coming from my mouth and dripping from my chin.

"You can't die, you can't. You're a colony like us so you can't die right?" Al asked. I smiled sadly at them and shook my head.

"I wasn't supposed to be born. I remember mother being surprised when I was born after Mattie. I am south America but I am not needed. I can die." I said trying to smile but I started to cough again and a lot more blood came up this time.

"I love you guys." I said and I closed my eyes.

"NO Amelia!" They all yelled but I slipped away.

When I next opened my eyes I was surprised at what I saw. I had seen the Spider-Man movie, and this woman looked like his mom.

"Oh look at him Richard." She said and cupped her hand around my cheek.

"What are we going to name him?" The man who I assumed to be my father.

"Peterson. Peterson Benjamin Parker." My mom said and I saw my birth dad smile. Three months passed and I was in for a shock of a lifetime. My mom had to go back to work, and my birth dad's project was in the research phase so he could stay home and watch me. An hour after she left my birth dad took me to his office and put me in a portable playpen. He disappeared for a few minutes before he came back with a needle. It made me remember the video he left for Peter when he was seventeen and- oh hell no! He was injecting me with the enhanced spider DNA! I cried but he soothed me, damn my baby body and small mind. This went on for four months before a bunch of things happened at once. My Aunt and uncle died, making my dad giving me even more injections and my mom caught him. She called for police and he went crazy and hit her, hard. She ended up falling down the stairs and I started to cry. He froze before he ran down the stairs and held her. I could hear the sirens, but I just kept screaming. I couldn't help it I just saw my birth father kill my birth mother. The police burst end in and arrested him. One man came to my room and tried to soothe me.

"Come on buddy, let's get you out of here." He whispered and covered my head as he walked out of the house. Time passed fast as I had fallen asleep and when I woke up I learned something. My birth mom was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and my dad a S.H.I.E.L.D scientist. When I woke up and was more awake my lip trembled and I saw a red haired woman rush to me.

"Oh no sweetly, it's ok." She said but I still cried. An hour later I was still crying when she took me to Nick Fury.

"Why is he crying?" He asked.

"I don't know sir, he's been crying since he woke up and refuses to eat." She said and Nick made a motion for her to give me to him. She did so and he tried to get me to quiet down. It didn't work as I kept crying even louder.

"Get Stark and Rogers in here." Nick said and the lady looked doubtful but nodded. He put me down and I started to cry even louder. Right away he picked me back up, but I was kind of hurt that he had put me down so I kept crying. Then two more men walked in and Nick almost threw me and them. The blonde on gave a yelp as he caught me and I stopped crying and looked up at him. Nick sighed and said,

"So he finally stops crying." They started talking but the blonde haired man started to bounce me a little which got me right to sleep, hey I was crying the whole freaking day. When I woke up it was morning and I was alone, in a strange room. Ya I started crying and in a few seconds the two men were in my rom.

"It's ok Peter! You're ok." Steve said as he picked me up.

"Hi little guy. I'm Steve and I'm your new daddy." He said and then I was taken.

"And I'm Tony, your other new daddy."

 **~Night Before No one's P.O.V~**

"So who is this little guy?" Tony asked as he looked at the now sleeping baby.

"His name is Peterson Benjamin Parker, now Stark-Rogers if you agree." Fury said, shocking the two.

"Where are his parents?" Steve asked.

"His father killed his mother. It was ruled accidental and Mr. Parker didn't get any time, however he signed over his rights to his son saying he didn't deserve his son." Fury said, making Tony and Steve mad. They gave a look to each other before nodding.

"We'll take him." They both said at the same time and an hour later they were heading back home. All they had was a crib so they decided to go shopping the next day before they put Peter to bed.

"This is going to be hard, but we'll make it work." Surprisingly it was Tony to say that. Steve nodded and before they knew it they were asleep. The next morning Tony was the first awake and he made coffee just as Steve walked in.

"Morning." Steve said and Tony grunted in reply, not having any coffee yet making Steve chuckle. Then they heard Peter start crying and an up to his room.

"It's ok Peter! You're ok." Steve said as he picked Peter up.

"Hi little guy. I'm Steve and I'm your new daddy." He said and then he was taken from Steve by Tony.

"And I'm Tony, your other new daddy." Peter giggled and raised his hand to pull Tony's hair.

"No, no, no buddy. No hair pulling." Tony said chuckling.

 **Peter's P.O.V**

I pouted when Tony, I mean my dad took my hand from his hair. I ended up laughing though when he tickled my tummy. I pouted when Steve, I mean my Papa walked in because I didn't even seen him leave. I'm not pouting because of that though, no I was pouting because he had a bottle. I drank it and was almost asleep when I heard them talking.

"See Tony, you were great with him. You are not going to turn into your father." Papa said to Daddy.

"I guess you were right. But that doesn't stop me from worrying." I heard Daddy say before I fell asleep. The weeks flew by, I met my many Uncles and my two Aunts. Even Loki was my Uncle. He was good but what had happened was that he was controlled and he only got his body back long enough to shut the portal before the army got there. He almost died but he was saved by Uncle Thor and He redeemed himself. Uncle Clint was trying to get me to call Papa Mama and Daddy was trying to get me to say dada. I decided to get back at him and let the word he unknowingly taught me.

"Shit!" I said excitedly and he froze. He got pale when we heard,

"Tony, did I just hear Peter curse?" Papa asked quietly and calmly.

"Um, no?" Daddy asked.

"Shit!" I said happily and clapped my hands. Daddy paled even more as Papa glared at him and walked over to me. I gave him a confused look as he bent to my level.

"Don't say that word ok Peter? They are bad words." Papa said to me with a smile.

"Bad?" I asked with a head tilt and he nodded.

"Now, what were you trying to get him to say?" Papa asked him, but I interrupted deciding to give him a break.

"Dada!" I yelled and raised my arms to Daddy. He cheered and picked me up and danced with me.

"Be careful Tony, you can make him sick." Papa said.

"Mama." I said reaching for Papa, making everyone freeze.

"Peter, who told you to call me mama?" Papa asked and at that time Uncle Clint walked in and I pointed at him.

"Clint!" Papa yelled, giving me to Daddy. Daddy was shaking with laughter as Papa chased Uncle Clint.

"What did I do?!" He yelled behind him.

"You KNOW what you did!" Papa yelled back and Daddy laughed even harder. I just giggled at my mischief. Soon though, while no one was watching I stood up and started to walk to the couch. I didn't know it at the time but JARVIS had recorded my steps. I fell down a few times but I refused to stay down. My dads walked in and ran to me cheering and picked me up. I giggled gave them sloppy kisses. Soon I was five years old and I was standing nervously in front of my new school. It may only be First Grade but these people would be my peers until college. I heard my daddy chuckling softly as he picked me up and took me to the office. I had been sick the first week of school so I was a little nervous since everyone was a year older than me. I got singed in and a teacher took me to my class as I waved by to my daddy. I was blushing lightly by the time we got to the classroom because I was nervous and was a little worried about getting picked on since I was a bit younger than the class. I didn't have to worry as I made a friend called Wade who also happened to be my soul mate. Life passed and I was more interested in science since I knew I would need to use it a lot later on and I was soon fifteen and in my third year of highschool. I went on a school field trip and got lost. I found the spiders and was bitten but it didn't affect me until a day later. I had tried to brush my teeth but the toothpaste shot out and hit the mirror. I ended up breaking the sink, somehow the toilet and almost the door handle. But I opened it as gently as I could and ran out of the bathroom. I got ready and went to school early so I wouldn't get questioned. Wade was out sick and so I skipped my last class and I ended up finding an abandoned warehouse sort of thing. I practiced, trying out my new agility and ability to stick to things. I ran home when I realized the time and prayed I wouldn't get into trouble. That didn't go the way I planned.

"Peterson Benjamin, where the hell were you?" I heard both my dads ask in calm voices.

"Just at the library, didn't you guys get my text? Someone needed help with Chemistry" I said shrugging, not looking at them because then I would not be able to lie. No matter what universe I was in, if I had parents who actually cared about me, I couldn't lie to them. Not to their faces anyway.

"Ok well, you missed dinner." Pa said.

"I'm not really hungry right now so I think i'm going to go to bed." I said going to my room. About a week passed when I started to go out and stop low crimes. I even had the web shooters almost done and my suit was done. Soon the web shooters were done and I was using them. A few weeks passed before I broke down and told Wade about what happened.

"I can't hold in the urge to help anymore Wade, so please cover for me. Just for a while. I can't keep almost getting caught." I begged and he sighed before nodding.

"Fine, but you better come here before going home so I can check for any injures from now on." Wade said and I smiled.

"Deal." I said smiling before I got into my suit and jumped out the window. Now normally I went after the low lifes so as not to gain unwanted attention. Well after I had strung up the bad guy at the police office a man that I identified as Fury approached me. We both stood in silence until he said

"Do you know why I am here?" I shook my head no and he sighed.

"You have caught the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D and we want to know if you are friendly. So friend or foe?" He asked and I made motions before he caught on.

"Can you not talk?" He asked and I nodded.

"OK let me ask this, are you out to harm these people?" He asked nodding his head to the criminal and I shook my head no.

"You just want to help out then?" He asked and I nodded.

"Alright then, I would like to take you in, just to ask more questions." He said hurrying at the end seeing my posture change. I shook my head no.

"Why, if you haven't done anything wrong then what is the problem?" Fury asked, for a moment forgetting the I wouldn't talk. I pointed to my wrist like you would a watch.

"You're on a time limit?" He asked and I nodded.

"Why?" He asked and I just gave him a look, even though I knew he couldn't seen my face.

"So your family is waiting for you?" He asked and after a moment I shook my hand as if to say 'sorta'.

"Do they know you're Spiderman?" Fursy asked and I shook my head. I pointed to my wrist and was about to jump and web away when he said,

"We will be watching you Spiderman. Just be aware." He said before I jumped away. I went to Wade's house and after he made sure I wasn't hurt he sent me on my way. I traded places with my clone and he popped out of existence. Let me explain this. For some reason in this universe I couldn't use any ability that I didn't get from this one. When I was young Uncle Loki noticed I had magic and started to teach me. I told him that my dads knew but didn't like to talk about it since it meant that when I got older if I wanted I could go crime fighting. To which he made me promise not to use my magic abilities to crime fight. Anyway about Three months passed after Fury showed up and I thought I was in the clear. That is until one day when I was really banged up and went to Wade's, instead of seeing Wade I saw my dads. I looked over and saw that Wade's mom had a gripe on his ear and he looked at me mouthing 'Sorry'. I sighed and mouthed back 'It's ok' before turning back to my dads and they were **LIVID**! I had never seen them so mad before and Pa grabbed me by my arm as Dad thanked Miss. Wilson before he joined me and Pa in the car. They were silent the whole ride and they didn't even let me change once we got home. I was lucky that none of my Aunts or Uncles were home at the time because then I would have been in even more trouble, especially with Uncle Loki. Pa grabbed me by my arm again and made me sit on the couch while Dad left. He came back a minute later dragging my clone by his arm and we both groaned. I had forgotten that I had made one before I left.

"Mind to explain this?" Dad asked pointing to the clone he was holding.

"Not really." I mumbled.

"What was that?" Pa asked in his deathly calm voice.

"Uncle Loki taught me some magic. But you can't be mad at him. He thought you guys knew." I said hurriedly when I saw them get mad. My clone popped out of exanactance and I now had both of my dads glares on me.

"Explain right now Peterson Benjamin Stark Rogers." Dad said making me pale drastically. They have never before called me by my whole name. I broke then and told them everything from getting lost to me deciding to fight crime.

"How long?" They asked.

"Six, seven months." I whispered and flinched when they yelled 'WHAT!'.

"Go to your room right now young man and get ready for bed. If your nose is not in a corner when we get in there you will be one sorry little boy." Pa said and I ran to my room. I got on my pajamas and got to a corner because I remember the last time I didn't follow my Pa's order to go to the corner my butt suffered. Just thinking about it made me rub my butt. I knew that I messed up bad because not only was I caught, I was in bad condition. Not the worst but bad enough that I was going to need bandages and I got Wade into trouble. If I could I would call him if not I would talk to him when I could since it was still summer. It was to late when I realized something, I was bleeding too much.

"Um JARVIS?" I asked a little slurred.

"Young master?" I heard JARVIS ask.

"Um can you get my dads please?" I asked as I started to sway a little and he said my dads were coming. I felt myself start to sway more when they walked in. Through the mirror I saw that at first they looked mad but then they saw me swaying and they ran to me just as I started to fall.

"How bad are you hurt?" Pa asked me, trying to get me to stay awake. It didn't work as I fell asleep. I groaned when I next woke up, but just barely awake.

"We are going to have a long talk when you are better Peter." I heard Dad say to me before I passed out again. The last time I woke up it was morning and the only pain I had was a dull ache. I got into a lot of trouble but I was still able to go crime fighting after my grounding was over. A few years passed making me almost eighteen when I died. I was taken hostage by a bank robber who shot me. I heard my dads yelling for me to stay with them but I knew my next 'adventure' was waiting for me. So I closed my eyes and let myself fall back into the blackness.


	7. Chapter 7

**This story was the idea of 18Dragon, and I know it's kind of short but I don't know if it is the way they saw it, if it is then I will re upload it but a longer version. If not then I'll rewrite it and upload it, I just don't want to waist my time, and your time.**

When I opened my eyes I was bombarded with information. I was about five years old and had long black hair with blue in it and sea green eyes. I was in the Percy Jackson Universe and I was the daughter of a Dragon and something else making me a Eragon and I was on the run since the other Dragons wanted me dead. I didn't know who my father was but I knew my mother was a Dragon and was killed after she refused to have me killed and put me into hiding. I could go into my dragon form but I preferred my human one since I could pass as a human orphan. I named myself Arrow since I was good with a bow and arrows but I was even better with a sword. I always wore a long black cloak so no one would see anything but my eyes. I always made sure my hood stayed up so I could hold onto my doll that my mother gave me before she was killed. I had set up a nice little house in the forest and lived off the land. It was all good until a group of people came after me. At first I thought they were there to hurt me so I ran away.

"Hey, wait!" I heard one of the boys yell but I just ran. I knew they were half bloods because of their sent and the fact that they were chasing me. I didn't get very far until the boy who had yelled at me tackled me, making me yelp. He yanked down my hood and froze when he saw that I was a girl. He was shoved off of me by one of the girls.

"You don't just tackle people Seaweed brain!" She yelled before looking at me and gasped. They all stared at me and started to get closer when I brought out my makeshift knife.

"S-stay away!" I yelled back in fear and they put their hands up.

"We aren't here to hurt you. My name is Annabeth and this is Grover," She started pointing to herself then the goat boy.

"This is Clarissa and Percy." She finished pointing to the other girl and the boy who tackled me. I sniffed them all but stopped at the boy named Percy and looked confused.

"Why does he smell familiar?" I asked in a quiet voice, pointing at Percy.

"Well that's why we are here runt." Clarissa said making me look at her.

"Percy here is your brother and we were sent to find you since your daddy wants you to be safe." Annabeth said as if I was a baby and I looked at her confused.

"But I don't have a daddy. And mommy died when I was a baby." I said and Clarissa sighed.

"Look kid." She started before she was cut off.

"What's your name?" Percy asked me smiling. I looked at him cautiously before replying to him.

"My name's Arrow." They looked at me weird but I didn't care. We rested for the night and headed out the next day. I really didn't want to leave, but I knew I had to start my next adventure. I followed the half bloods clutching my doll to my chest. We we're attacked a few times but made it to camp within two days. As soon as I walked into the barrier a trident glowed over my head. A horseman was talking and everyone bowed to me, freaking me out. My new big brother took me to our cabin, introduced me to our brother Tyson, and explained the camp rules to me. I didn't really listen because I didn't think I needed rules since I had taken care of myself for the last years of my life. After an awkward dinner and a ok campfire we were sent to bed. I just stared at the ceiling as Tyson and Percy slept. Since Dragons never slept neither did their offspring, even a half breed like me never slept. After a few hours I sighed and got up going to the beach. I couldn't help the questions that left my mouth.

"Why now, why do you care now? What could you possible use me for? I'm just a dirty half breed." I said as tears left my eyes.

"Why couldn't you save mother, why did I have to suffer so much until now?" I asked as more tears slipped and I hugged myself, not knowing that I really was being watched.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, the only reason I am posting this chapter is because I had a crappy day yesterday and I check today and saw that I had a review from** **celf** **, they are the only reason I am posting. I am serious though, I really need your guys input so I don't wast my time, and waste your time. Enjoy the chapter**

When I opened my eyes I was surprised. Instead of being a baby like I was used to, I was a five year old. I was confused until I was hit with memories and almost squealed. I was in the outsiders universe which was my favorite book and movie of all time. I learned my name was Makala Anderson and I was born to two socs. I almost groaned in disappointment but then realized what kind of opportunity I had. I could live as a good soc until my parents died then take whatever money I had and become a greaser. I know it sounds horrible but five years of memories was enough to tell that my parents weren't very good people. They never hit me but they did let me know that I had to be there little princess if I wanted to stay at home. It wasn't until I was in middle school that I found my soulmate, his name was Darrel Curtis, the future father to Darry, Soda, and Pony. We started to hang out and to make sure my parents didn't suspect anything I made a clone every time, a clone that could withstand a hundred hard punches, better safe than sorry. I looked into their heads using the head thing I learned at Hogwarts and they thought I was the perfect little girl and that everyone was just trying to make them look bad, but they kept saying they wouldn't fall for it. They thought they did such a good job the first time in having a kid they didn't need a second child so my mom went to have her tubes tied and my dad, well let's just say neither of them would have anymore children. Ya they were crazy. Anyway when I was eighteen I was in my second year of college which my parents supported and boasted about saying their 'little girl was the smartest of her age', my parents died. Oh I put on a great show and for the next year my and Darrel's relationship was underway. We got married at nineteen when I graduated with my degree for writing and teaching and he graduated highschool. We had Darrel 'Darry' Jonathan Curtis nine months after our two day honeymoon and I started a fund for all three boys for college with the money left by my parents and put the rest in a savings for in case one if not both of us died. Our bank handle was under strict orders not to let us or any children we might have in the future touch the money until me or Darrel said so or died. When Darry was five Sodapop 'Soda' Jackson Curtis was born. When Darry was twelve and Soda seven Ponyboy 'Pony' Michael Curtis was born, but something was off about him. Both boys were of great help and loved to protect their little brother. However the happiness wasn't meant to last since when Pony was thirteen, Soda twenty, and Darry twenty five me and Darrel were killed. It was weird and strange but I woke up right away and almost cursed. I at least finally knew why Pony's aura was weird, because it was me at a different time! Anyway I grew up as my own freaking son, I guess this is kind of what Fred felt like being his own father, everything was the same, except that I was twelve when my parents died, instead of thirteen almost fourteen. Darry was still twenty five and Soda was twenty. Luckily Darry graduated from college before our parents died, and he refused to let Soda and Steve dropout of college, and with the money that was left to us were didn't having to worry about getting kicked out of the house. Another thing that changed was Johnny, he was the same age as me and Dally was only two years older than us making him fourteen. This fact led Darry to practically adopting both Johnny and Dally. Me and Johnny shared a room and Dally got the guest room which was now his room. Anyway, one day, right before my thirteenth birthday I was caught smoking. I couldn't help it I had to try it and then I got addicted to it. Johnny found out a month and told Dally, who thought about it for about an hour before telling our big brother, who wasn't so happy about anyone of us smoking. He grounded me and I sighed since I really wanted to go to a party but I knew better that to sneak out I feared for my bum more than wanting to go to the stupid party. I did my grounding in mostly pouting mode. I pouted a little more as did Johnny since after my grounding was up Darry had Dally watch us since it was summer. We weren't freaking babies! Me and Johnny got mad even more when Darry had to go out of town for work and left Dally in charge. So me and Johnny left four hours after Darry and went to the park. I knew if we got caught we would get into trouble since not only did we sneak out, it was **way** passed ten which was our curfew, and we were doing dumb stunts. We didn't know that Soda and Steve were going to be home for the weekend since they also did summer school, but if we did we would have stayed home. We didn't know at the time but Dally stayed up for Soda and Steve and decided to check on us. Soda and Steve got home in time to see Dally freak out and then they all went out to look for us. They found us about twenty minutes later, but at this point I was doing even dumber stuff than usual.

"Come on Pony. Get down before ya get hurt!" Johnny yelled up to me as I had climbed the highest I ever had before. At the park there was a tall slide with a top and I climbed on the top.

"It's ok Johnny! See I'm fine." I yelled as I stood up and waved my hands above my head. It made Johnny squeak and hide his eyes with his hands.

"I refuse to see you fall and die." He said kind of jokingly kind of serious. I chuckled until I heard yelling.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis! Get down from there right now!" I heard Dally yell which surprised me because he rarely yelled at me. I turned in time to see Soda pull Johnny over his lap and swat his behind before I slipped. I yelped as I fell from the really high tower thing. I closed my eyes and expected to hit the ground, but when I landed I heard an 'Oof' that wasn't me. It was Dally and when he was done making sure I was alright he turned me over his knee and started to wale on my butt, really really hard.

"Ow! Ow! I'm- Ow! I'm sorry! Ow!" I yelped. He landed five more before picking me up. I had though I got lucky but then I saw his face and knew we weren't done. He grabbed my arm as Soda grabbed Johnny's arm and they dragged us home. They sent me to our room and Johnny to Soda's room. We got the worst spanking we've ever gotten before, me worst than Johnny since I was the one who went higher. And that was only the first round! After dally was done walloping me Soda came in and walloped me while Dally went to wallop Johnny. We both felt so bad for making our brother's worry and apologized a lot. They still told Darry a week later when he came back and he walloped us as well. We didn't think it was fair but we kept our mouths shut. We stayed out of trouble for four months after that, following our grounding to a freaking T. We soon went back to school which we were surprisingly able to pass the whole year without trouble. It was a week into summer and me and Johnny were now fourteen. Me and Johnny were also bumped up a grade so the next school year we would be tenth graders instead of ninth graders. Anyway back to the weirdest summer part. I had tried to go to the movies by myself but Johnny ended up coming.

"Can't let my little brother go alone." He said jokingly to which my face grew red.

"You are only three months older than me Johnny!" I retorted but let him come to the movies anyway. On the way home we weren't jumped like I thought we would which meant we would get home sooner, which was bad because me and Darry were fighting. Ever since the incident at the playground the year before he has been less of a brother and more of a really really strict parent. Soon after everyone started to get really protective of me and Johnny, even Steve was getting protective of us and he was mean to us most of the time! Just thinking about the past year almost suffocated me and I knew I had to get away for a while. I stopped about a block from our house and Johnny got a little ahead of me. He didn't notice that I had fell behind so I took a sharp left into an alley. I then ran for a good three blocks making left and right turns, avoiding the Soc's territory. Being the star track runner helped greatly in running the three blocks without stopping. Unfortunately when I had slowed to a walk, I didn't notice that there was a red car following me. I also didn't notice the pain until I hit the ground. I turned around and dragged myself to sit against the fence. I tried to stop my stomach from bleeding, but I bled out and Darkness found me. ' _Old friend, taking me to my next mission so soon?'_ I had said in my mind. ' _ **Sadly, this world is in no need of you anymore. Therefore you must go on.'**_ I head an unexpected reply in my mind but I chuckled as I drifted.

I opened my eyes and didn't really notice anything that would give away what universe I was in. Then this really beautiful teen girl walked in.

"Hi ya Makala. How are ya today sweetie?" She said as she picked me up. I was surprised because she couldn't be more than fifteen.

"I know I'm a little young to be ya moma, but ya daddy loves you and me very much. You were a wonder baby my little girl." Oh, that explained a little bit. I was thinking and then I hiccuped which I will admit scared me a little. Hey I may have memories of my many lives but you try being in a baby's body and have their underdeveloped mind! Anyway, she called in my new dad.

"Rick, get in here." She said giggly, and a teen boy walked in.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Makala hiccuped and scared herself." She replied before she started to giggle again.

"Well did ya scare ya self Kala?" He asked me as he took me from my new mother's arms. I giggled a little bit and he said to my mama,

"Look Lori, she has your eyes." And while I kept giggling my mind stopped. By the time I was able to wrap my head that I was in the walking dead universe I was four years old. My parents refused to quit school so they had my grandparents from my dad's side watch me from seven in the morning until eight at night since they both worked; my mom always picked me up since my dad always worked later. I decided to give them a break and was a quiet baby. They later told me how they were really thankful that I was a quiet baby. It let them sleep and study to pass highschool. They both even went to college, mom to be a lawyer and dad to be a cop. It helped that I didn't demand for things other little girls asked for. I was a tomboy so it was easy to shop for me and cheep to. I still let my mom dress me up when she wanted so she was happy as well, but I was with my grandparents a lot. With my dad being a cop and my mom being a lawyer they were gone a lot but they still were home enough and that meant Uncle Shane was over as much as possible. Anyway, a week after my ninth birthday after my martial arts class, my parents took me to the living room and they looked really nervous.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked with tears in my eyes and they immediately reassured me.

"No ya did nothing wrong Kala but we do have some news. Ya gonna be a big sister." Dad said in a rush and I stilled for a moment.

"I'm gonna be a big sister?" I asked and they nodded. I jumped up and shouted in excitement scaring my parents.

"I'm gonna be a big sister!" I shouted happily and started to dance. When my parents got over their shock they started to laugh and started to dance with me. We we snuggling on the couch and I guess they thought I was asleep because I heard them talking.

"What were we worrying about Rick? She's such a good kid." That was my mom.

"I know Lori, I'm so thankful our first kid was as well behaved as she was and is. All the books we read said to prepare for waking up in the middle of the night. I'll be honest in saying that I have woke up a few times in the middle of the night to make sure she was still there." Dad said, chuckling a bit. I yawned and went back to bed since I had school in the morning and martial arts after that. Nine months passed quickly and soon my baby brother was born on June ninth. When me and daddy went to go see him, mom was holding him. She let me see him and my nose wrinkled.

"Why does he look like a potato?" I asked and my parents starts to laugh. I looked at them confused but they just kept laughing. Soon I was seventeen with a red belt in my martial arts class and taking college classes at school instead of the normal classes. I was studying to be a doctor and have been taking classes since I was fifteen. The school knew of our financial problem because while they had good jobs, my parents were still paying off their student loans. The school decided to help me out and a friend of mine who was going to be a firefighter. He was removed from his father and brother when he was ten and placed with our neighbors. Since I was able to fairly judge people they asked me to spend the day with him to see if he was a lost cause or not. Later that night I told them the truth. He was just misunderstood and didn't know how to react to people being nice to him. They decided to adopt him even after all the charges on him. Many times that he was with the Andersons, he was caught shoplifting and stealing. I knew he kept expecting to get shipped off but with my encouragement they kept him. When they adopted him he did a complete 180 and got his grades up. For a while the teachers thought he was cheating, but after having a talk with him the school teachers found that now he had a motive to do better, he was going to do his best in school to make his new parents proud. His name used to be Daryl Dixon now Daryl Anderson. We both took defence classes together and while I taught him to draw which he ended up loving, he taught me to hunt. My parents approved of our friendship after getting to know him and at sixteen we started to date. We both knew from the moment we met that we were soul mates and so we both improved ourselves so we could be together and protect each other. Anyway, I was coming home from night school in my fifth year and yes I cheated again and used my shadow clones, but so did Darrel so shush about it, I knew something bad was going to happen and wasn't able to sleep that night. The next morning was Tuesday which was the only day of the week that I didn't have classes or work. I slept in a little before getting up to do my homework. I got done just as I got the call from my mom. My phone rang and I answered it like I normally would.

"Yello?" I said into the phone as I finished the last of my homework.

"Makala." Was all my mom was able to say until she broke down crying.

"Ma?" I asked frantically and I heard the phone being taken from her.

"Hey Kala." I heard Uncle Shane say.

"Where?" Was all I asked as I got my stuff together into my school bag.

"Harrison Memorial Hospital." Was all he was able to say before I hung up, picked up my bag and car keys, and was on my way to the hospital. When I got there my mom ran to me and hugged me for dear life. She cried on my shoulder as I held her and I cried as she held me. We stayed like that for a little while before the doctor came and took mom to talk to her. I went to Carl and hugged him, he was holding it in pretty well for an eight year old and when I hugged him he just let go and cried. I picked him up and just held him in my arms. I heard running and when I looked I saw Daryl running toward us. He didn't even slow down and hugged me with Carl still in my arms. I cried into his chest which made Carl stop crying because I never cried. We were there for a long time until we were told he was stable, but it was up to him now. I convinced Shane to get mom and Carl home so they could sleep. We were quiet for a long time until I just couldn't stand it.

"Hey daddy, it's Makala. You better wake up soon, I don't think ma can handle you being gone for a long time. I-I won't be able to stay long since I have finals and I know you would want me to become the best doctor that I can. I love you daddy." I whispered the last part as I kissed his forehead and left with Daryl behind me. As we were leaving mom, Carl, and Shane were coming. I talked to mom and while she was upset about us leaving, she understood that this is what my dad would have wanted. Months passed and I had finished finals a month before the outbreak. I was at the top of the class and was on my way home with Daryl. We went to my dad first before Shane came and we went to my mom. I had a bad feeling and saw dead people on the way home. I speed home and made them pack.

"What's going on Maka?" Carl asked and I got down to his level.

"Something bad is happening, we need to move." I said and helped them pack before going to my own room. I packed clothes, all five of my first aid kits, all of my photos, my camera, my secret gun stash with a lot of ammo, and my guitar. After putting my stuff in our huge minivan I went back in and got pillows, blankets, and a lot of food that wouldn't expire. Just as we finished packing Shane pulled up. He told us dad was dead and mom was stuck holding a sobbing Carl so Shane helped me drain the gas from my car, and the dead neighbor's car. He asked me why we were doing it though.

"What do you think is going to happen? People are going to try and get the hell out of dodge and that requires gas, a lot of it. We need as much as possible." I told him and he shut up. We then went to Daryl's house, but his parents were dead. He backed his stuff and we were gone, as we left I saw a few tears escape his eyes. Soon a month had passed and we were with a group of people. I was the medic while Daryl was the hunter for food and mom got the fire wood. I had started to teach the kids self defence with their parents permission of course, except for my mom's since Carl was my brother. They were doing pretty well for their age, but we started to run out of food. The group was debating who was going until I sighed.

"I'll go." I said and everyone got quiet.

"No, Makala no." My mom said.

"Yes mom, I know Atlanta like the back of my hand remember? Besides i'm the fastest one here. I'll be in then out." I said and she looked very upset.

"At least take someone with you." She begged but I shook my head no. The only person I would let go with me was Daryl but he was out hunting.

"No offence, but I would only be slowed down. Uncle Shane I would take with me but he is needed here." I said and it was decided. I took a car and went into Atlanta. I was told the kids clothes sizes early on and I was able to get some clothes for them. I also got them a few toys before moving onto getting the food. That's where I met a Korean Kid by the name of Glenn.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm going to do walking dead for the next chapter or so, after that I am going to do Star Trek, then maybe Ange, I don't know 100% yet. Also I thought it was obvious, but I in no way own any of these universes.** We ended up talking and I convinced him to come to camp with me. I introduced him to the group and from then me and Glenn were the ones who went on runs. It was great until we had to take more people since we needed more supplies than usual. Glenn was on roof duty and saw a guy. He ran to help and me and the rest of the rest of us waited. Glenn ran in first then the next guy, and when I saw who it was I froze.

"Daddy?" I whispered, making everyone look at me then my dad, whose head had snapped up.

"Makala?" He asked.

"Daddy!" I almost screamed as I ran into him. He wouldn't let me go for a long time. We were getting surrounded by walkers though so we had to come up with a plan, and fast. Dad and Glenn got covered in walker guts and went across the street. The distraction worked and we were soon out. Mom and Carl tackled dad when he showed himself, and Dale was happy to take apart the van and red car Glenn wanted. He didn't get to fix the hose just yet though, and he wouldn't for a while. Amy and Andrea caught fish, Shane beat Ed up really bad, and it was ok, not good, but ok which was enough for me. We were able to stay for another week before we were over ran. The walkers had ran out of food in the city and had killed a few of us. We had about twenty people, but that night we were reduced to thirteen. The Morales family had left to go find family and the rest had died. Thankfully Amy was still alive since I remembered that in my first life she had died in the show so Andrea didn't go crazy. Dad and Shane weren't fighting as much as I remembered from the show, but that might have something to do with Shane being gay. Ya that was a surprise and a half but it was welcomed and me and Uncle Shane had more to talk about. Anyway it was decided we would go to the CDC, but Jacqui had told us about Jim. Mom wouldn't let me, Daryl, and Carl near him, even when he asked us to leave him and were saying goodbyes. We soon got to the CDC and dad was able to get the man to open the doors. He made us give blood, but that was ok. I took a lot of pictures with everyone since I knew it wouldn't last forever. Mom with some convincing let me and Carl try the wine. Carl found it disgusting but I found it delightful. Mom held out her hand for my glass but I just held it to me.

"Mine." I said making everyone laugh. Soon it was time to go to bed, me and Daryl shared a room and we did some very lovely things. We woke up in the morning and I could not stop smiling, neither could Daryl. However it was to good to last as we found out about the building's self destruction when the time ran out. There was a lot of screaming and I just held Carl, before Jenner let us out. I heard what he had said to dad and my eyes widened as I had forgotten about this. We had gotten out with all of our stuff, the only one staying was Jacqui. We were back on the road when the RV broke down again. Some of us were sent out to scavenge the cars. Shane and Glenn found a lot of water, Carl found some hand melee weapons which he got scolded for, and I found some clothes. The next thing I know is that a lot of walkers were coming and I was hiding with Carl. Sophia went missing and Dad and Daryl couldn't find her. They went out to look for her but I stayed with Dale and T- Dog because of his arm. A group came back saying that Carl was shot and Mom went with a girl on a horse. I froze, heard them say where it was, grabbed a knife and ran. I ignored everyone yelling for me and just ran, when I was far enough I even used Charka in my legs. When I got to the door I was breathing heavily and a girl with brown hair asked me who I was. Before I could answer my mom came into view.

"Makala. She's my daughter." Mom said and the girl got out of the way.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Makala…" Mom began.

"Mom, I specialize in surgeries and general healing, now where is he." I said, my doctor voice out. They lead me to a room and a old man was standing over my brother.

"How is he?" I asked, surprising him.

"I'm Makala Grimes, Carl's big sister and a doctor. I had only one year before graduating and that was only for technicalities." I said shocking everyone who wasn't related to me.

"Hershel Greene." He said and then explained where he was shot. Shane and a man named Otis went out and both came back with the needed equipment. Me and Hershel spent about three hours getting the bullet fragments out of my little brother. When we got done Hershel let me take a shower and I hugged mom and dad when I got out.

"He's going to be ok, but I'm going to go look for Sophia." I said and mom objected right away.

"Mom, please." I said and he sighed before she and dad agreed. I went out, having a feeling that I would be gone for a few days. I was right, two days after I went out I found a house. I went in and checked all of the house except for one room which was locked. I sighed before kicking it in, earning a scream from inside.

"Sophia!" I called and the screaming stopped.

"Makala?" A timid voice called out.

"Oh god, Sophia." I said as I saw the dirty girl. She ran into my arms and started to cry, and so did I. I took her into the bathroom and was thankful so find that there was still running water. I told her to give me her clothes and she did so I left to the kitchen. I was able to clean her clothes and tried to air them out as much as I could before I heard soft knocking. I went back to the bathroom and opened the door a little and put her clothes through the door which she took. I waited a few minutes before she came back out looking much better than before. I gave her some food and had her sleep since it was getting too dark to leave right then. The next morning though we left and it was a beautiful morning with an amazing breeze. It wasn't too last though since we had walkers following us. I turned her and pointed into the direction of the farm. Run that way and don't stop until you come to a farm, that's where you mom is." I said before hugging her.

"What about you?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Tell my family that I love them for me." I said with a smile before I gave her a light push and she began to run. I turned to the walkers and said,

"Alright you fuckers, come and get me." Before I ran at then and started to stab then in the head. I was able to kill them all but I passed out hoping to god the Sophia made it too the farm.

 **P.O.V Change**

Sophia did what Makala told her and ran. She got tired but kept running because Makala risked her life for her's. She saw the farm after taking a few breaks to catch her breath and saw they her group was outside.

"Mommy!" Sophia couldn't help but yell when she saw her mother. That got everyone's attention as Carol hugged her daughter as she cried.

"Sophia, where's Makala?" Lori asked after mother and daughter pulled apart.

"That way, she told me to run after walkers surrounded us. She told me to tell you that she loved you guys." Sophia said, pointing into the direction of where she came from. Rick quickly got Shane and Daryl and ran into the direction Sophia came from. What they saw made them freeze, Makala was on the ground her eyes closed and surrounded by dead walkers. They ran to her and were happy to find that she had a pulse and then they checked for a bite. They were relieved to find that she wasn't bitten but they knew that her pulse was way too slow. Rick picked up his daughter and all three ran back to the farm. Lori started to cry at the sight of her daughter and held Carl too her so he didn't see his sister looking so dead.

"Hershel, she's alive and wasn't bite, but her heart is way too slow." Rick said as he went too the old man. Hershel directed them to a room and checked her over, ordered Patrica for some kind of I.V and stared too check her over. He came out and sighed before talking too the girl's parents.

"She's exhausted and dehydrated, but she'll be fine by tomorrow." He said making Makala's parents breath in relief.

 **I know this chapter is shorter than normal, but this was all I was able to do with the horrible mood I'm in. I promised a chapter today, but hopefully by next time I update the chapter will be longer. Thank you for reading and have a nice day.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Makala's P.O.V**

When I opened my eyes I saw my parents asleep in the chair next too me. I smiled when I heard laughter and got up and looked out the window. Carl was playing what looked like tag with Sophia. I didn't know how long I slept for but after waking my parents I was told that the barn was opened from the wood breaking and my people were forced too open fire. Hershel had left to go drinking and my dad, Glenn, and Daryl went after him. Mom was pregnant and Maggie's little sister Beth was suicidal. For a few weeks everything was ok, but then it happened. One minute the farm was clear and the next walkers were popping out of nowhere. I saw everyone splitting up, mom with T-Dog and Beth, Hershel with Dad, Carl, Maggie, and glenn, Dave with Amy and Andrea, and finally Daryl had Carol and Sophia with him. You're probably wondering about me right? Well after making sure everyone was out, I was able too notice something. Even as I was killing walkers, they ignored me, it was as if I wasn't there. To test it out I started too make a lot of noise, but they just looked at my direction before looking away. I was confused but grabbed my supplies and got out. I looked at the pictures that I had taken at the CDC and here at the farm, smiling slightly. I then looked at the stick in my hand and sighed. When me, Glenn, and Maggie went out on a supply run, mom asked us to get her a pregnancy test. I had been feeling a little weird and having morning sickness so I secretly got one for me. I sighed as I threw the positive test on the ground and made my way too where I knew my family would end up. At the prison I created a hundred shadow clones and some took out the walkers while some went too put up defences. I took twenty clones with me and went too the cell block my family would occupy and had them clear it of walkers and the dead bodies. The clones after a day and a half started too dispel about twenty at a time. After the last group was gone I made twenty new clones and sent them too the cafeteria. I know I shouldn't have had them killed, but I knew they would hurt my family if left alive, but I leave one alive. The one with the cool beard. I had a disguised clone take him three states away, gave him food and a weapon and then it dispelled. Soon a few months passed, and I was getting bigger and bigger everyday. I made clones and had them knock down a few walls on the bottom floor in cell block D, combining three rooms too make into a makeshift infirmary with the stuff from the prison's infirmary. I was even able too get a few clones too get a ultrasound machine which came in handy. I found out I was having twins, a boy and a girl. I made a blood clone about a month before my due date. How did I know date? Well both my magic and my chakra refused too make any more than up too three clones meaning I was close too my due date. Anyway the blood clone went out for supplies for the twins, and when it got back I went into labor, roughly a month early. After I gave birth, I was surprised too find the next day I was as good as new. I took advantage of it though since I knew my family would be there within a few weeks, at most a month. I made five blood clones and had them disguised as a husband, wife, daughter, and two sons. The dad was named James, the wife Mary, the daughter Elisabeth, and the twin boys Ryan and Chris. When my kids were a month old my clones from a two days travel dispelled and I got too work. I made it look like Elisabeth was the only survivor out of her family. When my family got there two days later, I acted frightened when I heard them.

"Elisabeth, look after the kids." I whispered as I got my gun and left. The sun was glaring at us so I couldn't see them, and they couldn't really see me.

"Who are you?!" I demanded.

"Makala?" I heard my dad say in disbelief. I lowered my gun and used my hand too shield my eyes before gasping at seeing my family.

"Daddy!" I yelled and ran over and was enveloped into a huge hug from everyone.

"My baby girl." My very pregnant mother kept whispering.

"Makala?" I heard 'Elisabeth' ask.

"Elisabeth! Where are they?" I asked, not seeing the kids.

"There hiding, who are these people?" She asked, looking around.

"Elisabeth, this is my family." I said telling her their names.

"Guys, this is Elisabeth, without her and her family I would be dead." I said and they gasped. I told them that I had gotten too the prison and was almost killed, but Elisabeth's dad and brother saved me. I told them about what we had done too the prison and they looked impressed. Soon Elisabeth came back with my babies.

"Who are they?" Dad asked and I looked at him nervously. I took them from Elisabeth and walked too my family.

"Guys, meet Author Rick Grimes Anderson and Lilly Lori Grimes Anderson. They're my and Daryl's kids." I said and they looked shocked. Daryl came right too me too meet his kids and smiled as he held them. THen came my parents who held their grandchildren.

"Makala?" Elisabeth asked.

"Oh ya, hey daddy?" I asked.

"Ya princess?" He asked, looking up from Lily.

"We need your, Daryl, and T-dog's help. Yesterday Elisabeth's family was killed by walkers. They came from the basement and they were all killed, but not before they were bitten or killed as well." I said and he looked sad that he would never be able too thank the people who saved his daughter. Anyway they helped us burry them and later that night mom found a note Elisabeth 'left' too say that she was moving on and that maybe one day they would meet again. Anyway, when the twins were three months old mom went into labor. Thankfully we had the infirmary or else she would have died. Turns out mom was also pregnant with twins, but both girls. The oldest named Judith Jane Grimes and the youngest Amanda Jill Grimes. Judith had dad's blue eyes and Amanda had mom's. We were lucky and soon six years passed. Me and Daryl were twenty three, Carl and Sophia were fourteen, and both sets of twins were six almost seven. A month after the twins seventh birthday was when it happened. Me, Daryl, and Glenn were on a supply run. We got over ran and me and Daryl covered Glenn, telling him too tell our family and friends that we loved them. He ran and me and Daryl were able too kill the walkers, but we were both bitten. We sat down against a wall and just held each other.

"Well, look at it this way. We get too go on our next adventure." Daryl said, making me smile a little. We both took out our guns and put them too each other's temples.

"I love you." We both said at the same time before pulling the triggers.

 **~Hey guys, I know this is a really short chapter, but I needed to get a chapter out for you guys. I promise I am trying to get longer chapters, but I just can't right now. My family is in a bad spot and unfortunately at my house they take their anger out at me. Nothing physical just verbal. But it still kills any mot ovation I have to write. I usually use my families computer since its faster than my laptop, but I'm going to start writing chapters on it so they don't have as much of a chance to ruin my writing mood. Please stick with me you guys and wait just a little longer for long chapters. Thank you so much for reading.~**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know this is going to be a short chapter but you guys deserve something to read. I tried to do a star trek voyager since I love the show, but I just couldn't think on how to put my character into it. I promise the next chapter will be better and longer than this one. Thank you guys for being to patient and wonderful readers. Without further a due, enjoy.**

When I opened my eyes I was confused. I was so used too seeing sights that were at least a little familiar, but this time nothing was. A beautiful woman with long dark brown hair and green eyes walked in. She had on a very colorful outfit that just fit her and she smiled down at me before picking me up. She set me down on the dresser that I didn't even see before and faced my towards the mirror and I was shocked. I had long black hair, blue eyes, long fingers, small toes and feet. I looked up at the woman confused and she laughed.

"You look just like your father, and you have my genes for fast growing hair I see. Only two months old and already has the hair length of a year old tyke." She said with a big smile.

"Oh, I'm going too miss him very much." She sighed as she sat down in the rocking chair and attempted too sooth me back too sleep.

"He and his crew of a small ship went out and were taken by the borg. Many were saddened by their kidnap, not just us. You know, I'm the queen of our planet, that makes you the princess." She said poking my nose, getting a baby laugh out of me. On the inside I was panicking though. I knew so many different worlds, but I knew so very little about Star Trek, and that was only because of my father from my very first life. Soon I was five years old and my black straight hair was almost too my feet; Mother had attempted too cut it when I was three only for it to grow back even longer. I was learning about all of the planets of the Alpha Quadrant and in the Delta Quadrant which was where we lived. Then it wasn't until I was ten that I was allowed too go to the **Outside**. I knew many forms of martial arts and Karate before mother deemed me ready to go outside. I excitedly waited in the tube before I was rocketed out into space. I looked around and smiled at the other people literally walking on the stars. The kids were currently playing soccer, the teenagers were just listening too their music or riding their skateboards, and the parents were gossiping. I just walked around, trying too ignore the whispers.

"That's the princess, her mother must be finally letting her out." I heard one woman say too another which made me grit my teeth. I knew my mother was overprotective but it wasn't that bad. Soon though I was fifteen and I couldn't take it. My mother was very paranoid since she got information that I was being seeked out by my father's enemies so I wasn't aloud too the **Outside** and had too constantly train. I was able too use my clones too learn other things like about technology, biology, and a few other things. Anyway, on the night I ran away I was having a huge fight with my mother. I was trying too get her too let me out but too no avail, and I finally snapped.

"Why am I being punished for a dead man's deeds, a man I never have nor never will know!" I said and the next thing I knew was I was on the floor, holding my hurting cheek. I looked up shocked too see my mother looked shocked as well. I gritted my teeth, jumped up, and ran too my room, ignoring my mother calling my name. I slammed my door, packed a bag with some of my clothes and a few truly precious things I had before I grabbed a picture of me and my mom. I sighed before stuffing it into my bag and going out the window. I ran too the tubes and usually you had too have a code of some sort, but my nanny gave me a special code so I could go out without my mother knowing. I typed in the code before stepping into the tube. I saw my mother bust into my room, looking around frantically before I was shot up into space. I sighed before I just started too walk, my hoodie covering my face so no one who was out on a late night walk would recognize me. I walked for a while before I heard a rumble sound and when I turned around I saw a huge spaceship.

 **No One's P.O.V**

"Captain!" Ensign Harry Kim yelled out startled.

"What is it?" Janeway asked.

"The scanners are showing a life force, but no ship is nearby." Harry said, confused.

"On screen." She said and everyone was stunned by what they saw. A young girl with long black hair was walking in space without a suit, or anything too indicate that she had an oxygen supplier.

"Can we hail her?" Janeway asked and Tuvok spoke up.

"It seems like she is carrying a portable communicator."

"Try it." Janeway said and they were successful.

 **P.O.V Change**

I looked down in surprise when my communicator went off but I accepted it. A room full of people appears on it and I looked at them confused.

"Am I trespassing on your space?" I asked a little wary. The woman in a red and black uniform with her hair in a bun smiled at me.

"No, not at all. Would it be possible for us too transport you onto our ship so we can talk?" She asked and I nodded slowly. I felt myself being moved and closed my eyes. When I opened them I was in the ship with the same woman and a few people standing before me.

"What was that?" I asked confused.

"It's called beaming, its how we get into and out of our ship." The woman said with a smile.

"Oh, well that felt different. Not unpleasant but, different." I said and she smiled again.

"My name is Kathryn Janeway, Captain of the federation starship Voyager." The woman said.

"I'm princess Lilith Amar. But please call me Lily." I said.

"If you don't mind me asking, where is your planet?" She asked me.

"Someway that way." I said, pointing behind me.

"I wouldn't recommend going there though." I said.

"Was there an attack?" Janeway asked a little concerned.

"No, but our leader, my mother has gone, what you humans say, crazy." I said and she asked me too clarify.

"Before I was born, my father went out on a small spacecraft with a small crew to identify an SOS call. They were met by the borg and none survived. Before, the space by our home was filled with the laughter of the children running around, of all the families enjoying being outside. After it was rare too find more than ten people outside if that. It was not because they didn't want too, more like my mother's rule kept many of our people in the planet. I was not the first too leave our planet." I said and they looked shocked.

"If I may ask, what is the federation doing in the Delta Quadrant?" I asked and Janeway smiled.

"We got lost, and we are working on getting home. We still have about seventy years too get there." She said sadly.

"I believe I might be able too help." I said and everyone's heads snapped to me.

"How?" Janeway asked trying too sound as nice as possible but I understood. They've been away from home for a long time.

"There is a patch of land our people use too get too the Alpha Quadrant when needed. Once to the patch of space it would take you to the Alpha Quadrant and about three days at warp speed to earth." I said before sighing.

"Getting there, however takes a year depending on the others out there two years." I said sadly.

"If you can take us there, it would knock off sixty nine years off of our trip." Janeway said with a huge smile before she frowned slightly.

"If you would prefer you could give the cordance so you can go home and try too talk with your mother." She said and I could tell she was worried about my relationship with my mother.

"I'm afraid that if I were too go back now it would be a death sentence. There is a reason none of our people come back after leaving." I said smiling sadly. It was arranged so that I had my own quarters and even a job with the doctor since I was a medic at home. For the first few weeks I ate alone as everyone seemed wary of me. It went on until one day Tom Parris, his wife and child, Harry Kim, and Seven-Of-Nine sat down at my table.

"Um hi." I said a little uncertainly. It was awkwardly quiet for a while until Harry asked,

"So if your people don't beam, how do they get into space?" I smiled at him thankful that he broke the ice.

"Well, we have two tubes that go into space, one to shoot us out and one to bring us back to the planet. It is pretty neat and exciting the first few times." I said with a smile and that seemed to break the dam. I answered their questions and they were surprised when B'elanna asked for my age.

"I just turned fifteen last week." I said and giggle when their eyes widened. We joked around for a little while and then I was off for my shift. I didn't really have anything to do and the doctor was offline so I just sat down after I had completed my duties. I looked at my wrist watch thing and noticed I still had two hours left. I just sat down waiting for my shift to be over and started to hum lightly. Which turned into light singing. Finally two hours passed and I was heading to my room. Soon three months had passed and everyone had gotten used to me. It also wasn't until then that I met the crew's youngest person, Naomi Wildman. I had noticed her following me and a woman Seven while on our way to sickbay. The doctor had sent me to retrieve her.

"Naomi Wildman, state your intentions." Seven said. She told us she was curious about me and we were soon friends. Soon a year passed and we were close to the portal, however we were attacked by an unknown alien species. I knew only someone with my people's blood could open and close the portal so I turned to the captain.

"Captain, I need you to beam me to space." I said and Janeway stopped.

"You will be unprotected out there." She said and I smiled.

"I know, but only the blood of my people can open and close it. I am going to open it while you get away, get home." I said with a sad smile.

"There has to be another way." She said and I smiled sadly at here.

"There is not." I said before looking to Harry. He looked at the captain who gave him a nod.

"I hope to see you one day." She said as she shook my hand before I was beamed out. I quickly opened the portal and used my abilities to distract the enemy. I was hit multiple times before I looked back and closed the portal. Last second Voyager was able to beam me aboard and when I opened my eyes I was in sickbay surrounded by my friends.

"That is one heck of a birthday present." I said jokingly trying to make them happy but they were all sad. They soon left because the doctor needed to soak with me alone. I looked to Doc and smiled sadly.

"I'm not going to live, am I" I asked and he shook his head no.

"Well then I give you this last present for being my mentor, and my friend." I said as I put my hand on his head. I smiled as the soft glow faded and my other friends came in.

"What did you do?" He asked in a small voice and I just smiled at him.

"You can now live a normal, human life." I said as my voice gave out and I died. When I next opened my eyes, I was surprised to see the man from my favorite non anime TV show, Angel from the Show well, Angel.


	12. Chapter 12

I knew by how well I could see him that we were a few months old and that our Dad angel loved to make me giggle. I was once again a girl and my name was Makala May Angel and my brother was Connor Ethan Angel. Life was good, until I was taken. Holtz was going to take Connor but I started to make a lot of noise so he took me instead. I saw my family chase after him but it was too late, Holtz had taken me through the portal and we were in Hell. Many slow, painful, horrible years passed before Holts was convinced that I was ready. I had to call all of my acting skills when I dropped out of the portal and in front of everyone, my dad holding a still baby Connor. I looked around and everyone was looking at me.

"Makala?" Dad asked and I hissed at him before jumping out the open window. I saw Dad hand Connor to Cordelia and race after me. Over the time I was gone I trained in a lot of things, but mostly my speed and stamina just so I could be a little ahead of my dad. I just ran though, knowing that sooner or later he would catch me. I rounded a corner and ran into the green man I saw earlier. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up even though I was snarling and struggling.

"Makala! Calm down doll." He said and it made me snarl even more.

"Let me go now!" I ground out, but he just shook his head. Dad rounded the corner and looked relieved to see Lorin holding me. I started to kick my feet as he neared us.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled and dad quickly came towards me and pinched a nerve in my neck. My world went dark and when I woke up I was on the couch I had seen when I first landed. I shot up and was about to run again when a hand landed on my shoulder.

"Before you try to run off, let's talk." Da- Angel said. I couldn't really call him dad yet.

"There is nothing to talk about vampire. My father has already told me everything." I snarled and felt really bad when Angel flinched away from me.

"Holtz? That man is not your dad." Angel said and I snarled at him.

"He is my father!" I yelled and was startled when I heard a baby's cry. I saw Angel smile at my look of shock.

"What is that?" I asked confused as Cordelia walked in.

"It's your twin brother. Well I guess he's now your little brother." Angel said as I stared at the little human in Cordelia's arms.

"His name is Connor." Cordelia said as she lowered herself to my height.

"I guess I'll stay, for Connor." I muttered but Angel smiled. He gave me a room and let me take a shower. Cordelia had to help me start the shower but I felt like I was in heaven as the hot water washed away the dirt and grime on my body. When I was done I found a hair brush on the sink. I knew I had to look confused so I looked into the mirror and was shocked. I screamed and everyone ran in.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked.

"There is another me stuck in there. We have to get her out!" I said pointing to the mirror and everyone but Angel chuckled.

"Why are you laughing, we have to help her." I said and everyone but Angel left.

"It's just a mirror Makala. Its you but not." Angel said and I looked back at the mirror. My dark brown hair went almost to my feet, and I had Angel's dark brown eyes, and was kind of short even for a ten year old, and yes I was ten. I was in Hell for about forty years but since I was mostly vampire I aged very slowly so I looked to be about ten.

"She's not stuck in there?" I asked quietly and he nodded. I nodded and left to my own room. I was expecting to just fall asleep but was surprised when both Angel and Cordelia walked in. Before I could say anything Angel pulled the covers up and kissed my forehead, I felt my eyes widen and I was even more shocked when Cordelia did the same thing. I fell asleep confused and soon weeks passed before I got the courage to ask Angel.

"Hey Angel?" I asked one day and I noticed how he flinched.

"Ya Makala?" He said.

"Why.." I started, and then everyone was looking at me, but I lowered my eyes so they were covered by my bangs.

"Why was I not good enough, why did you get rid of me?" I asked with tears in my eyes, but making sure my head was down so no one could see my tears.

"What?" Angel asked in disbelief. I got angry then and let my head snap up and I knew everyone could see my tears.

"Why was I not a good enough daughter?! Why did you have to get rid of me?!" I asked, yelling by the end. Thankfully Connor stayed asleep and as I looked around I saw everyone look at me in surprise.

"I didn't get rid of you Makala." Angel said and I felt myself get even more mad.

"Yes you did! Father told me about how you were disgusted with me! He told me how you practically threw me at him and begged him to take me away! Why wasn't I good enough?!" I yelled and I heard Connor start crying. I lowered my head and squeezed my eyes and expected Angel to go to him. My eyes flew open when I felt his arms wrap around me instead.

"He was lying. He took you from us, from me for revenge." Angel said and I ripped myself out of his grip.

"N-no! Your lying!" I yelled before turning around and running out of the hotel. I heard him scream my name but I just ran. I hide in an ally and witnessed Justine stabbing Holtz with an ice pick twice. I ran over, making them think I didn't see her.

"Father! What happened to you?!" I asked, tears in my eyes.

"That demon Angelus, he got to me. I am sorry I will not be with you any longer." He said, but stopped talking when he saw my smile.

"What is it Makala?" He asked.

"Do you really think I'm that dumb? I saw Justine stab you, I know everything. You took me out of vengeance, not because my **_real_** dad didn't want me." I whispered in his ear and he looked shocked.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I am a seer, I saw what you did." I said and watched as the light died in his eyes. I sat up and Justine looked at me.

"We have to get back at Angelus for doing this!" She said, obviously not hearing me. I just got up and walked away.

"Where are you going Makala!" She yelled.

"I don't believe you. The puncture wounds on Father's neck are too wide to be Angel, why did you go it Justine?" I asked and she looked shocked then angry and tried to attack me, however I used my strength and punched her. I didn't mean to but I punched her to hard and he heart gave out. I let out a sob and slide down the wall behind me. A few minutes later I felt arms wrap around me and at first I struggled until I heard,

"Makala, it's just me. Calm down." I looked up and saw my real dad. I held him and cried.

"I killed her! I didn't mean to kill her but she was going to hurt me! She told me that you killed Father." I cried into his chest and he rubbed my head. I soon fell asleep and when I woke up I saw Angel right away, he was sitting in a chair next to my bed sleeping. The curtains were closed but I could still see the sun.

"He was really worried you know." I heard someone say and when I turned to the door there was Cordelia with Connor in her arms. He looked me in my eyes and I stared at him. After a minute he started to giggle and I flinched back.

"Why is he making that noise? Did I upset him?" I asked confused. She laughed and shook her head.

"He's happy. He's giggling." She said and I felt my eyes get big before looking at my now little brother.

"Oh, why doesn't he just say he's happy then?" I asked still staring at him.

"Because his vocal cords haven't developed yet." I heard Angel say from behind me. It scared me but my years of training kept me from screaming and jumping.

"Oh, when will he be able to talk then?" I asked looking at Angel.

"I don't know. Everyone is different and develop at different rates." He said and Cordelia looked at him.

"What? I did some research. Ok a lot of research." Angel said and I was about to ask a question when my stomach made a noise.

"Angel, I think something is wrong." I said and I saw him flinch when I called him Angel instead of dad but he still asked what was wrong.

"My stomach is making noise and there is a pain." I said and looked at him confused.

"I've had this feeling a lot but Father never explained it to me." I said and his eyes widened and when I looked at Cordelia she had one hand to her mouth and liquid running down her face. I instantly went to her and wiped the liquid away.

"What's this?" I asked looking at my hand.

"Their called tears. They come when someone is feeling an emotion strongly." She said.

"Oh, well what are you feeling that made the tears come? Was is a demon?" I asked and she shook her head no.

"I'm just sad." She said and I was shocked. I knew what sadness was. Before I could ask anymore questions she left with Connor. I turned to Angel and asked in a whisper.

"Did I make her sad?"

"No, no you didn't. Stay right here, I'll be right back." Angel said and ran after her. I was quiet and walked after him after a few moments.

"It's not right Angel! She doesn't even know what tears are! How is that at all normal?" She asked.

"I know, but we have to get through this. We can help her, I think." Angel said.

"Can we Angel? She spent many years with a man who wanted you dead." Cordelia started and she was about to say more but I didn't hear it since Connor picked that time to start to cry. He was looking right at me, as if blaming me for their fighting. I ran back to my room and sank to the floor. I may have lived many lives but my heart was breaking at the thought of ruining someone else's life. I was shocked when I felt liquid on my checks. Haltz never allowed me to cry so I never did.

"I'm crying." I whispered before a sob broke from my throat. I sat thinking for a minute before I made up my mind. I got up, wiped away my tears, and opened my window before jumping out. I was glad that it was daytime since Angel wouldn't be able to follow me. When I was about a block away I heard them yelling my name but I ignored them. I hid in a very crowded place and just walked around. No one really looked at me so I stayed there. At some point I sat down and fell asleep. When I woke up it was dark out and curses left my mouth when I saw there was barely anyone there. I ran around the alley for a few moments so my scent got messed up before hiding since I could smell people coming close.

"Are you sure she's here Angelcakes?" I heard Loren asked Angel.

"I don't know, but I have to find her! I lost her once I refuse to lose her again." He said and his fierceness startled me.

"I don't care if I only knew her as a baby for a little while, she is still my daughter! I'm going to find her and bring her home!" He said and my breath hitched. I hadn't had a home in so long. I felt tears on my face again but I didn't care, I left my hiding spot. Lorne tried to get my dad's attention but he wouldn't listen.

"It was my fault she was taken in the first place, I couldn't protect her. I can now and when I find her we are going to go home weather she wants to or not and we are going to be a family." He said and more tears ran down my face. In this life no one had wanted me so bad and I just wanted to hug my daddy.

"Angelcakes, you done now? Cause there is a little girl behind you wanting to run to her daddy." Lorne said and my dad turned around really fast. I let my sobs out as I ran to him and he opened his arms for me. I cried into his chest for a few minutes before pulling away slightly.

"Did you mean it? Do you really want me?" I asked in a whisper.

"Oh course." He said and more tears came to my eyes before I dove back into his chest.

"Let's go home, daddy." I whispered and I heard his breath hitch before I felt him slime. I saw Loran smiling at us as daddy picked me up and I smiled as him. Things were shaky for a while as they taught me things I needed to know, but I was starting to age normally and soon I was fourteen and Connor was four. I went to school during the day and sometimes I helped my dad, my adopted mom Cordelia with research, my uncles Gunn, Wesley, Spike (long story) and Lorne and my aunt Fred. My feet length hair was now a few feet past my feet and I always had it up. I refused to cut it so it just kept growing, my eyes were still brown, and I was now one of the tallest ninth graders. I was bored one night since I had to watch Connor since mom and dad were out on a date, so was Uncle Gunn and Aunt Fred, Uncle Lorne had to go to his bar, Uncle Spike was with some girl, and Uncle Wesley was called away to Britain. So I was stuck with watching my four year old brother. I had been invited to a party but dad said no and then I got grounded so I was watching Connor. It was eight and he was already in bed and I couldn't watch TV or play my video games. I knew I shouldn't have, but I was bored so I went into my dad's supernatural study, which he forbade me from doing. I found an interesting book and didn't realize I was talking out loud until it was too late.

"Kala?" I heard Connor ask and when I looked at him there was a bright light. I picked up Connor and we both screamed as we were flung out of the study. After the light died down I heard dad kick down the front door and yell to me.

"Makala!"

"In here dad, we're ok." I said as I picked Connor up. When dad came in he looked us over before looking angry.

"What have I told you about going in there?" He asked pointing to the broken study's doors.

"That its dangerous, but we're ok." I said and before dad could say anything there was a groan. We all looked in shock as another me stood up with another Connor in her arms. She looked shocked as she looked around. She looked at me and we both said at the same time,

"Oh shit."

"Language. Makala." Dad said and both of us spoke.

"Yes?" We looked at each other then back at dad.

"Ok, give both of your brothers to your mother. You two follow me, Fred come with us." Dad said and both of me gave both Connors to mom before following dad.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone. I am just letting you know that I redid the ending to chapter 12 so go read that first please. Lets get on with this chapter though it is shorter than normal and a day early since I was going to publish it tomorrow, but oh well. Enjoy.**

I fidgeted nervously because I knew the consequence of going into my dad's office without permission. Dad had Aunt Fred check both of us over for just in case anything was wrong and we found something out. Copy me got poked so Aunt Fred could take some blood.

"Ouch." We both said at the same time, making both the adults look at us. Aunt Fred made us both sit on the counter and she hit my knee with the rubber hammer thing. Both mine and my copy's leg kicked out and Aunt Fred looked at Dad. She whispered something to him and he glared at Aunt Fred but he nodded and she made her way over to us.

"This is going to hurt, but only a little." She said and we looked at her confused until she pulled out a rubber band and hit copy me with it on her arm. We both yelped in pain which was strange. I felt the pain the copy did but I wasn't hit. Aunt Fred did the same thing to me on my thigh and again both me and the copy yelped. Aunt Fred and Dad talked a little bit before Uncle Wesley walked in with a grave look.

"What's wrong?" Dad asked.

"Nothing unless you want to count the fact of the spell Makala did is irreversible." He said, making us flinch when Dad turned and glared at us both.

"I didn't mean to say it out loud." We both said at the same time looking down.

"So we now have two Connors and two Makalas?" Mom asked walking in with both Connors.

"Yes, though I would suggest renaming the two who appeared tonight as to not cause confusion." Uncle Wesley said. In the end copy Connor became Alexander and copy me became Rebecca. Uncle Spike called in a friend to change some people's minds so they would think me and Connor had twins. Dad had dismissed everyone and Mom took Connor and Alex to bed while Dad took me and Becca to his regular study.

"Rebecca in the corner. Makala come here." Dad said and we hurried to follow his orders. Dad wasted no time in pulling me over his lap and baring me. He started to spank right away, making both me and Becca yelp. I closed my mouth and refused to make any sound after that, but Becca still let out a few yelps. At the end we were both sobbing and begging, even though I was the only one actually getting spanked. He had Becca come out of the corner and he hugged us both while we cried. A few years had passed since then, Uncle Wesley had found a way to bind the bond me and Becca had so we wouldn't feel each other's pain, same with Connor and Alex. I found my soul mate when me and Becca were eighteen which was confusing since Becca was me so Jake felt the pull to us both. The poor boy was so confused until we told him what had happened. When me, Becca, and Jake were twenty and in college, we were killed by a powerful demon. Jake went ahead of us waiting for us to say goodbye. We were supposed to go home for a family gathering. We were on the plane when the demon striked us and everyone on the plane down. We appeared home and saw everyone glued to the TV.

"Angel, Oh my god." We heard mom say as she sobbed. Our ten year old brother Alex and Connor saw us.

"Mom Dad!" They both yelled as they ran toward us. Mom and Dad spun around and mom let out a relieved sob, until me and Becca stepped away from our brother's. They looked confused and hurt and we looked at them with sad smiles and tears in our eyes.

"Becca, Kala?" They both asked confused, at least until me and Becca tried to hold their hands and we went right through them. Mom let out a choked sob and Dad had tears in his eyes as realization sunk in.

"We don't have long." Becca choked out through her tears.

"We just came back to say, to say goodbye." I said, my eyes blurring through tears. When given the chance this part always sucked, because I knew I would never get to see them again. At least they way they were. I had no doubt I would see them again, but it will most likely not be as their daughter, niece, sister. I might even be their enemy the next time, and it sucked knowing this. I knew though, that I needed to save these worlds the best I could or else the entire universe would be destroyed. Me and Becca said our goodbyes and left. When I blinked we were both in a white room and we looked at each other. We closed our eyes and we merged and when I opened my eyes again my soul mate was there. We held each other and cried because we both had to say goodbye to our families once again and we knew we had many, many more lives to live through. We knew this was not even near the last time we would have to leave families.

"What a Halloween huh?" He said with a small smile and tears in his eyes.

"What a Halloween indeed." I whispered as we faded out, our next adventure about to start already.


	14. Chapter 14

I was in a weird liquid, and I couldn't move. I was in a woman's stomach, but wait. How did I know that? What was my name? What's a name? I don't understand!' These were thought running through my...mind? I was stuck and confused for the longest time before there was brightness and I had to close my eyes. I don't remember how much time had passed since it was blurry, but I do remember that I could finally sit up on my own. When my mommy wasn't laying in bed, she would call me Ava, so I guess that is my name. Mommy and daddy looked really young, but of course I didn't know anything. Mommy layed in bed a lot and daddy was gone, he almost always came home smelling funny. Most of the time there was nasty smelling stuff in my diaper as I heard mommy call it once, and it hurt some of the time. But then mommy or daddy would come and change it. But then daddy left for a long time and mommy was in bed a lot. Grandpa came then and he took care of me. He said he was mommy's daddy. He asked me if my mommy and daddy left me alone a lot and I nodded. He sighed sadly and showed my how to use the potty and told me that I was a year old, whatever that meant. I loved grandpa, but then mommy told me a mean man with yellow eyes took him away. Soon I was six and mommy and daddy were nicer and home a lot more. They were really happy and were excited when I went into second grade early, and they even told me that they loved me all the time then. For some reason it was really easy for me. Anyway mommy and daddy both picked me up after school and told me good news. I was going to be a big sister! A long time later my little brother came home. They said his name was Dean, and that I was to protect him, and I agreed. I will never say that I hated them, but after looking up some of the things that I remembered from a year on, I realized that it wasn't normal. The only reason I didn't give up on them was because they got better the older I got. I made sure Dean would never have to sit in his dirty diaper though, made sure he had a bath every night, made sure he was always warm. I gave him lots of hugs and kisses, made sure to tell him all the time that I loved him. I did the same thing four years later when Sam was born. However, six months after he was born, our mom died. Dad gave me Sam and I grabbed Dean's arm and ran out of the house when it caught on fire. Dad came running out, picked me, Dean and Sam up and ran right as the top floor exploded. Dad told me everything about what he learned about the supernatural, but we both agreed on making sure they didn't know. Part of me was happy after the fire because my dad showed me more love than ever. I was ten and in the sixth grade, Dean was still four and Sam was almost a year old when I got lucky. Dad took us to this man and dropped us off. We met Bobby.

"Would ya like anything to eat?" He asked us nervously and Sam and Dean looked to me, and I looked the man in the eye. Three months passed and I viewed Bobby like a dad. He hated the way our dad just dropped us off but he kind of understood. He treated me like a he did Dean and Sam, meaning like a kid. It kind of made me happy since my dad had been drilling training into my head the few months mom had been dead. Dad came and picked us up, Bobby telling dad that he could drop us off at anytime, which he often did since he didn't want Dean and Sam to know about what he did. The only bad part was that I couldn't call him daddy anymore. He said I was a big girl and had to look out for my brothers. I remember that conversation. He had said goodnight to a three year old Sammy and seven year old Dean.

"Night daddy." They both said, and then he tucked me in in the next room.

"Night daddy." I said and he looked at me.

"You can't be calling me daddy any more Ava. You need to be a big girl so you can train and be strong to protect yourself and your brothers." He said and I nodded.

"I love you dad. Night." I said and he smiled and kissed my forehead before leaving. I remember crying myself to sleep that night. I also remember that as long as dad wasn't around, Sam and Dean would call me mommy, and later mom. Dad was gone a lot so it was up to me to raise them or we would be at Bobby's. We still went to school, but when Dean showed an interest in science when he was eight dad made sure to tell us that we couldn't go to college. That night when dad was passed out I went to my boys, and they were crying. I had told them I would make sure they both got into college. It was then I started to take odd jobs when we stopped at towns for hunts, and between training and school I would pickpocket. When I was sixteen I caught another break. I was going to be in the eleventh grade and for some reason dad felt that I needed to stay in one place for the next two years, so he dropped of me, a ten year old Dean, and a six year old Sam at Bobby's after explaining it to him. Bobby of course agreed since he told us multiple times that he loved it when we came over. It was great until about a month in Bobby found my money stash.

"Girly, please tell me you didn't rob a bank." He pled.

"I didn't." I said.

"Then where the hell did you get all this money?" He asked, holding up the $60,325. I sighed before I told him.

"I've been pickpocketing and taking odd little jobs since I was fourteen. Dad had told us that we couldn't afford to go to college, so I started to save money so they can. I did research on it and everything. I already have the money for dean to go to college since he wants to be a forensic scientist. Getting the money for Sam is harder since I don't know what he wants to do yet. Please don't tell dad Uncle Bobby." I begged and his eyes got soft.

"Ya idgit." He muttered as he hugged me. He held me for a long time before he let me go to bed. I had school the next day and it was hard to leave, but I had to. The year passes quickly, with all but two of my classes being college classes. I found out that I had a weird ability during that summer. Dean had convinced me to let him and Sam go to the park alone, and I was cleaning my room while Uncle Bobby was making dinner. I was just thinking that the cleaning would go faster if I had some help, and then there was smoke. I coughed and tried to wave the smoke away as I opened the window. I turned around and screamed. There was a double me.

"Daddy!" Me and fake me yelled at the same time and we heard running.

"What the hell." Daddy said as he ran in. We both started to talk at the same time.

"One at a time!" He yelled.

"I was just thinking how if I had some help that the cleaning would go faster. There was a lot of smoke and then she was there." I said.

"I don't know how the hell I got here." Fake me said. I grabbed my knife and stabbed her. She puffed away and I cried out, feeling the stab.

"What the hell." I said with wide eyes.

"Do what you did before to make her appear." Daddy said and I nodded. I thought really hard and there was more smoke. We both coughed until it cleared and sure enough there was another me. Daddy left with her and a second later I got memories of Daddy asking fake me,

"What do you want for dinner?" before he poked her with a needle. I gasped as I felt the prick and he walked in.

"Well?" He asked.

"Chicken rice sound nice." I said rubbing my arm.

"So, you can clone yourself, which gives you its memory when touched harder than being poked." Daddy said and I was scared, what the hell was I?

"We'll figure this out Ava, so don't worry about it." He said and I huggd him.

"Thanks daddy." I whispered and he held me tighter. I started to call him dad a year after I met him, and daddy a year after that. Just then the front door swung open.

"Mom! Uncle Bobby, we're back." Dean yelled up the stairs. I smiled and hugged Daddy again before going down.

"Hey mom, what is this about?" Sammy asked trying to pick up one of my college textbooks. I smiled when I saw my criminology book.

"That's the book I need so I can be a profiler in a few years." I said with a smile as he looked up at me with wonder.

"That's where you catch really bad people right?" He asked and I nodded before I looked around looking for Dean.

"Dean, where are you?" I called out, fear seeping into my heart. Then Dean walked in and I sighed in relief.

"Where were you Dean-o?" I asked, then I noticed the papers and my heart sank.

"I-i was looking for my project that I left in your room the other night. Mom, what are these papers?" He asked, holding them up. Daddy and Sam looked confused. I grabbed Dean and Sam into a hug for a few moments before sighing and pulled back.

"Dad was really hurt, he almost died. I will not tell you how it happened, but he had to go to the hospital and I took you guys to Pastor Jim's since he was close. Dad, he said he didn't want you guys to get put into the system if he ever did get hurt enough. He had me emancipated and it took two years but I got custody of you two." I said and looked down on them to see their reactions. Sam was just confused, but Dean was hiding his face with his bangs. 'I need to cut his hair soon, that is if he ever lets me near him.' I thought and suddenly Dean had run off.

"Dean!" I yelled, and I almost had ran after him but my daddy stopped me.

"Let him be alone for now girly." He said and I cried into his shoulder.

"Dean hates me daddy! My baby hates me!" I cried out.

"Damn you John for putting your kids through this." I heard him whisper, but I just couldn't stop crying.

 **No One's P.O.V**

Sam was confused, his big brother had ran off with tears in his eyes and his mommy was crying. He didn't like that so he ran to find his brother. He found Dean punching the side of the garage. Sam got mad and hit Dean.

"Ow Sam! What was that for?!" Dean said and Sam got out his bitchface #28.

"You made mommy cry." Sam said and Dean's eyes widened with shock.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Mommy is crying on Uncle Bobby." Was all Sam was able to say before Dean ran to the house.

"Dean hates me daddy! My baby hates me!" They heard their mom cry out, and it brought tears to the kids eyes. The both ran to their mom and hugged her.

 **Normal P.O.V**

I was crying into my dad's arms when I felt two somethings run into me. I gave a startled gasp before I realized it was my boys. Daddy let me go and I sank to the floor, holding my boys.

"Thank you daddy." I said and he nodded. I held my boys for a long time, before I surprised the ten and six year olds by picking them both up and going to my room where we slept until dinner. After dinner I sent my two tired boys to take baths and go to bed. I helped my Daddy with the dishes before we both sat down at the table.

"Daddy? I need to ask a favor of you." I said and he looked at me.

"Anything girly." He said and I took a deep breath.

"In, In two years I'm taking my boys and making sure John can never find us. I want to still be in contact with you since **you** are my dad, but I am not letting John take my boys away from me." I said.

"Surly John isn't **that** bad." He said and I sighed before telling him my childhood.

"Balls!" He almost yelled but remembered the boys upstairs. Two years passed very fast and I was ready to go to the academy at eighteen. Dad helped my dich all my old phones and contact information. He also helped me update my files for the academy. In my file it showed that I had two little brother's, that my mom died in a fire when I was ten, that I was emancipated when I was twelve and had custody of my brother's at fourteen, that my biological father had abandoned us to fight monsters, making John sound like he had gone crazy after my mom's death. Dad helped my find an apartment right next to the academy. I was the only one allowed to live off campus since I had two sons. Two years passed very fast and with the help of my clones I graduated very early. My instructors were very impressed with me and they said I might have a high chance with becoming a profiler. After the last day of being run to the ground, I went home to my boys, not knowing that I was being watched since I was used to it from my instructors.

 **No One's P.O.V**

David was scooping out the recruits, looking for one that might have a chance on his team. Strouse was bugging his team for another member because of a new policy saying they need at least seven people and apparently Penelope didn't count since she didn't go out into the field very much. Hotch had sent him to see if there was anyone good so they could at least say they tried to find someone. A few caught his eyes, but one in particular.

"Who is that?" He asked the instructor.

"Who?" He asked the agent who pointed out who he was talking about.

"Ah, Singer. She must be going easy today." He said and David looked at him confused.

"SInger is our best, she usually does this course three times before everyone else has done it once." He said, ignoring David's shocked look he blew his whistle. When everyone was gathered he sent them off, Singer going a different direction.

"Where is she going?" David asked.

"Home, she is the only one allowed to live off campus." The instructor said.

"Here's her file if you want to know why." He said before David had a chance to talk. He went home that night and had wide eyes almost the entire time he was reading the girls file. THe next day he went to Hotch.

"I found our team member." Was all David said before giving Hotch the file who read it.

"Is this real?" He asked and David nodded.

"Well, when do we meet her?" Hotch asked.

"She graduates next week." David said and Hotch nodded.

 **Normal P.O.V**

The week passed very fast, and soon and while dad was watching my boys with the other family members, I got my diploma. At the end we all took off our cadet caps and threw them up. I was talking with me dad, holding both my boys. I wanted to pick them both up, but I think that would embarrass the fourteen and ten year olds. Then a man cleared his throat and I turned. It was a man who seemed like he didn't know how to smile with worried lines.

"Can I help you?" I asked, subconsciously pushing my boys behind me.

"My name Is Aaron Hotchner and I have a job offer for you." He said and my eyes grew wide.

"What?" I asked and he explained his partner had been watching cadets looking for someone for their last team member. We talked a little longer before he asked,

"Can you start next Monday?" And I just nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Please, call me Hotch." He said and I nodded. He walked away and I turned to my equally shocked dad.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked.

"You just got a job, congrats girly." Dad said and I smiled. I took the boys home and looked for a place near work. I got lucky and found a rather cheap apartment near a school and my new workplace. It took us the week to get moved and settled in. It was Sunday when we got rid of the last box and we just sat around. I was really nervous for my first day, but I couldn't help but calm down when I was around my boys. I sighed before telling them to go to bed and followed a little while later.


	15. Chapter 15

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Its a little short but hey, I hope you guys still like it~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The next morning after feeding my boys I took them to school before going to work. I felt bad for making them the new kids again, but it was necessary so we could have a normal life. I walked into Hotch's office and he took me to my new desk. I was an hour early so I really didn't expect anyone to be there, but there was a tall skinny man.

"Reid, this is Ava Singer, she is our new teammate. Singer this is Spencer Reid." Hotch said and was about to say something else but his phone rang and he had to leave.

"You look kinda young to be through the academy already. How old are you?" The man, Reid asked before backtracking.

"I'm sorry, sometimes I just talk without my filter." He said with a blush.

"It's alright. I just turned twenty." I said before sitting at my desk. Since I had just started I didn't have any paperwork.

"Well hello Miss. Are you waiting for someone?" I heard someone ask and when I turned I saw a tall dark bald man. Before I could answer Reid did for me.

"She's our new teammate."

"Oh, well then. My name is Derek Morgan." Baldy said stretching out his hand. I took it.

"Names Singer. Ava Singer." I said.

"I'm Jennifer Jauro, but call me JJ." The lady with long blonde hair said as I shook her hand.

"Emily Prentiss." The lady with dark hair said.

"It's nice to meet you all. I hope we can work together." I said, and everyone got to their paperwork. I noticed Prentiss and Morgan slipping some of theirs onto Reid's. I just sat there since I had none to do. A month passed and I had once again finished my paperwork before everyone else and was just sitting around. Then we were suddenly called to the briefing room though and I all but jumped from my seat, making Morgan chuckle. In three different families the mother and two kids were taken, the oldest a girl and her little brother and killed 72 hours after being captured. Recently the Daniels family had gone to visit the mother, Tina's mother a state over. The father was found beaten almost to death. I put my all in this case since it kinda reminded me of me and my boys lives but differently. I guess the team noticed but said nothing until later. Anyway the unsubs father was killed when he was young, and his mother had gone crazy and beaten his sister, and tried to beat him, but his sister wouldn't allow it. She ended up dying because of brain damage.

"Jack Jackals, put the girl down." I called out.

"She's not doing it right! She is supposed to protect him even if it means death!" He yelled making the ten year old girl whimper. I looked over to her crying mother and six year old brother.

"She's is too young to have to protect him." Reid said and I winced, knowing he had said the wrong thing.

"You are NEVER too young to protect your younger siblings!" He yelled.

"Jack, look at me." I said as I put my gun away.

"Singer, what are you doing?" Hotch asked me.

"Just trust me." I said before turning to Jack.

"Your sister, she protected you didn't she? No matter how hurt she got she was to stubborn to let you get hurt. She would rather her get hurt than her little brother, you." I said and he looked shocked.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"Because I'm an older sister. When I was ten my mother died. I had to protect my two little brother's. I know it is a sister's duty, when put in the situation." I said.

"But SHE didn't!" He yelled putting the gun back to the girls head, making her scream.

"I know Jack, I know. But she isn't like you and me. Her mom and dad love her and her brother, so she had no reason to know how to protect him."I said and I could see him relax a little, so I got closer.

"Singer." Morgan hissed, but I ignored him.

"Jack, give me the gun. Don't you want to be like your big sister?" I asked and he looked confused.

"How?" He asked.

"Give me the gun, let these kids go. They are innocent and they don't deserve this." I said and after a minuted he nodded and gave me the gun, the girl running past me as my team hurried over to cuff him. To their credit my team didn't question me until the plan.

"What the hell was that Singer?!" Morgan demanded.

"Morgan." Rossi said, and everything was quiet for a few minutes. Everyone sat down before I started to talk.

"Like I said, my mom died when I was ten." I started and everyone was looking at me.

"My birth name was Ava May Winchester. When I was six my little brother Dean was born, and four years after that my little brother Sam. When Sam was six month old there was a house fire in his room. I'm not going to go into many details, but to sum it up, my dad went crazy. He thought monsters like werewolves and vampires and some others were real. I knew he was crazy but I had to play along to keep my brothers safe. He wouldn't let them know of the 'supernatural.'" I started.

"When I was twelve he almost got himself killed. He said it was a wendigo, but in reality he was drunk and fell off a cliff. He didn't fall completely off but was still badly hurt. I was there, I had to drag him to the crappy motel we were staying at and stitch him up from his fall since he refused to go to a hospital. Two years after that he gave me custody of both my brother's in case something 'supernatural' killed him." I chuckled darkly.

"I can't remember the number of times I would call cops or social services just to stop him, but he somehow always knew. My dad in everything but blood would make calls as well, but John always knew. I had to stop though since he found out what I was doing. The first few times he caught me he would beat me, but then he threatened to hurt my boys. When I graduated college I changes our last names to Singer and went to the academy. I graduated early and now here Iam." I said and they all looked shocked. I got up and went to the coffee machine and got a cup.

"Hey." I heard someone say and when I looed it was Morgan.

"Hey." I said back.

"Look, I just want to say, I'm sorry." Morgan said and I looked at him confused.

"I demanded answers from you when I had no rite and…" Was as far as he got before I stopped him.

"Look Morgan, you guys are my team. You guys would have found out sooner or later. Yes I had a crap childhood but some people had it worse than me. So don't worry about it." I said before going to sit back down. I put my headphones on and closed my eyes. I didn't play music but listened to my teammates.

"She is a tough person." Rossi said once they thought I wasn't listening.

"Hey Rossi, I know we shouldn't pry, which is why I'm asking you. You recruited Ava, what happened to her brothers?" Emily asked and no one had objected.

"You'll find out someday." Was all he said and I smiled a little. The plan soon landed and we got into the building.

"Take tomorrow off everyone." Hotch said, and since it wasn't too late Morgan and Prentiss were convincing Reid and JJ to go to a bar with them. When they finally agreed they turned to me.

"What about you Singer? You want to come have fun?" Morgan asked.

"Thanks, but no. I got to get home to my boys before they go to bed." I said and smiled at their shocked faces before leaving. I walked into my house and went to my boys room. I watched with a smile as my dad read to my boys.

"What book are ya reading?" I asked and all three jumped a little.

"Moma!" My boys yelled before dashing out of bed and into my arms. I kissed their heads and hugged them. Dad finished the chapter and the boys went to sleep, after being reassured that I would be there the next morning of course. Me and dad went to the hallway and I just hugged him.

"It's ok girly, it's ok." He said as I sobbed into his shoulder. He surprised me by picking me up, making me squeak. He took me to my room and layed me down, covering me and sat in a chair next to my bed after turning down the lights. I looked at him questionly.

"I'm staying until you go to sleep girly, so I suggest you close your eyes and catch some sleep." He said petting my hair until I finally fell asleep.

"Thank you daddy." I murmured as sleep took me. The last thing I heard before darkness overcame me was,

"You're welcome baby girl."


	16. Chapter 16

When I woke up I could smell coffee and breakfast being made. Dad was making pancakes and eggs with bacon and my boys were setting the table. We ate and I took my boys to school since it was Friday. When I got home dad gave me a hug and left for work. I just sat at the counter for a few minutes just staring off into space. I shook my head before getting up to clean the house. When I got done I looked at the clock and huffed in disbelief. I had started around eight thirty and it was only nine twenty five. I huffed before I went to the kitchen and pulled out ingredients. I then started to bake. It helped because when I looked at the time it was almost time for the boys to get out of school. I looked around my kitchen.

"Oh no." I said as I looked at all the baked goods that buried my kitchen. I don't know how I did it, but I quickly cleared some space on the kitchen stove and started dinner. I then went and got my boys. As they got into the car I looked at them happily.

"How would you boys like to take some baked goods to school tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yay!" Sam yelled while Dean looked at me suspicious.

"How mad is Uncle Bobby going to be?" Dean asked and I sighed. The last time I had a day off I did the same thing, but I covered Bobby's kitchen, study, and part of the hallway with the baked goods.

"Not as mad as last time, I think." I said and Dean sighed while Sammy was still in his happy world about the stuff he was going to take to school the next day. We got home and I bagged up some goods for the boys classes, making enough room for the boys to homework.

"What the hell?" I heard from the next room.

"Daddy! You're early." I said as I went to hug him. When he let go he just looked at me.

"You stayed home all day didn't you?" He asked and I lowered my head, but nodded. He just sighed.

"Just take some to work with you alright?" He said and my head shot up and I nodded very fast. He chuckled before helping the boys set the table for dinner. The next morning I bagged up eight bags of goodies for my team and one for Strouse. I dropped my boys off at school and went to work.

"Well what do we have here?" Morgan asked, but I just shoved a bag at him.

"Just take this and shut up." I grumbled before giving JJ, Reid, and Emily theirs. I then went to Hotch and knocked.

"Yes?" He asked and I walked in, dropped off the bag and tried to walk out.

"Singer, what is this?" He asked and I walked back in.

"I do not do well on my own on days off." Was all I said as I walked out and I heard him chuckling, I knew he was laughing at the fact that I bake when I get stir crazy. I dropped off Rossie his bag before going to the lair. I knocked and was answered.

"Come at your own risk." Garcia said.

"Hi, um I made a bunch of goods yesterday and well here." I said before giving her the bag.

"Aw! Thanks sugar." She said and hugged me. I stiffened a little but hugged her back. At the end of the day after being thanked for the goods, I went to Stouse.

"Yes?" She said and she was doing paperwork when I walked in.

"Can I help you agent?" She asked and I blushed.

"Um, here. Ma'am." I said awkwardly.

"What is it?" She asked as she looked in the bag.

"Baked goods?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, my dad was at work and my kids at school and was getting anxious so I baked, a lot. I gave my team some and just thought you might like some." I said nervously. I was rewarded with a small smile though.

"Well, thank you Agent Singer. I hope you have a good night." She said and I nodded at her before leaving. A few months passed and everything was great. I was listening to my music on the way home from a case. Morgan hit my arm and I took my headphones off.

"Ya?" I asked.

"Well the team was thinking of having gathering in a few days, and was wondering if you and your family wanted to come over." He said and I looked around with wide eyes. Everyone was smiling so I knew there was only one thing to do.

"Sure, I'll have to ask my dad is he can make it, but me and my boys definitely will." I said.

"Alright then, see you in two days." He said and I was confused. Then I noticed we had landed and Hotch had said we had the next two days off. I went home to find all my boys asleep on the couch. I picked Dean up first and took him to his room, tucking him in first. I then went and got Sam. After I put him to bed I noticed that my dad was awake.

"Hey daddy." I said and he opened his arms. I sat in his lap and hugged him.

"Hey girly. I missed you." He said and I made a noise of agreement as sleep tried to take me.

"Sleep girly. You deserve it." He said and I was out. The next morning I talked to him about the dinner and he looked upset but agreed to go.

"Daddy, if you don't want to go you don't have to." I said and he shook his head.

"No, this is important to you so I will be going." He said and I smiled at him. I told the boys and they were excited to meet my team. The next day I spent cooking my very family famous casserole. We went and I let Dean ring the doorbell. Hotch answered the door and let us in with a smile. Everyone else was there and I felt my face reden.

"My son Jack is in the backyard with the rest of the team." Hotch said as we went out back. My boys joined the two year old, and were very good with him to the surprise of my team.

"They are great with little kids. They keep bugging me to bring a baby home, but well that will not happen for a while." I said laughing, making my team laugh. I then noticed that I still had the casserole.

 **No One's P.O.V**

"I'm going to go throw this in the oven if that's alright?" Ava asked Hotch who nodded. When she left Bobby turned to the team who stiffened a little. This was while not by blood but he was their youngest team member's father.

"I want to thank you all." Bobby said surprising them.

"My girl has been through hell. I knew her blood father and he was not a nice man at all. She had to protect her brother's from a very young age and well she stopped thinking about herself. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't make that girl see her worth. But just with a little less than a year you all have made her see that she has worth, though she doesn't realize it yet. You lot mean a lot to her so don't make her regret it." Bobby said, making the team stare at him with wide eyes. It was then Ava came back.

 **Normal P.O.V**

I went back outside to see my team and dad talking. Dean and Sam were still playing little games with Jack.

"So Hotch, where's Hailey?" Morgan asked.

"She wasn't able to make it." Was all Hotch said and his smile looked a little strained. After a few minutes of silence it was broken by Sam and Jack. Sam was pretending that Jack had caught him and Jack was loving it and squealing. The rest of the night passed quickly. Four years passed very fast. I was 24 almost 25, Dean was nineteen and in his first year of college, Sam was fifteen and a Junior in Highschool, and Jack was six. When he was about four his mom was killed, JJ had a three year old son and a husband. A lot of shit had happened in the four years, but my team was very close. That is why it was a low blow when we learned that Emily was a spy once. She was being hunted by a man named Doyel. When it came down to it, me, Morgan and Emily went and confronted him. Morgan went one way, and me and Emily went another. Doyel almost rammed Emily through with a thick wooden thing but I moved her so I was rammed through instead. Emily shot and killed Doyel and ran to me just as Morgan got there.

"Don't you dare die on us Singer. Do you hear me!" Morgan yelled.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as darkness took me.

 **No One's P.O.V**

The rest of the team got there just in time to see Ava's eyes close.

"Call an ambulance!" Emily yelled and people started to move, but the team was frozen. Their youngest team member was lying on the ground bleeding to death. They all thought of her father, her two boys. If she died, they would be loosing a little sister, a best friend, a mom (Sam and Dean), a daughter (Bobby), an Aunt (Jack and Henry). She just couldn't die yet, not yet. Dean rushed home from college and fell to the floor at the sight before him. His whole family was in the room, his Uncle/Grandpa Bobby to the left of the bed, his little brother's laying in the bed, everyone else scattered around the room sleeping in chairs, and in the center of it all, his mom. His beautiful mother who had the brightest most determined eyes, a caring heart, and forgiving almost everyone was in a hospital bed, strapped up to all kinds of machines. Hotch woke up hearing Dean fall to the ground and helped the young man up, taking him to his mother. Dean cried silently as he held his mother.

"Please, wake up mommy." Dean whispered before he succumbed to sleep with tears in his eyes. Hotch watched with sad eyes as he watch the young man cling to his mother in his sleep. He walked out, not know what was going to happen.

 **Different P.O.V**

It was so hard to open my eyes, but I did it. I was so confused when I did though since there was something in my throat. I started coughing, trying to get the thing out.

"She's awake!" I heard someone yell.

"Get a doctor!" Another person said. I couldn't see since there were tears in my eyes from trying to breath. The thing in my throat was removed and when I stopped coughing I was offered water. When I cleared my eyes I saw my whole family and smiled.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" I asked with a watery smile. I was then tackled by Dean, Sam, Henry, and Jack. I held them and smiled sadly. When the kids let me go I was then tackled surprisingly by my **WHOLE** team, Rossi and Hotch included. I chuckled when the men let go with small blushes on their faces, it made all the girls laugh. I didn't realize how late it was though until a nurse came in a said it was time for them to leave. I waved to them as they left then turned to the nurse.

"So, what's the damage?" I asked and she smiled sadly.

"The doctor will be a few minutes, he will answer any questions you might have." She said and left. When the doctor walked in I smiled really big, regaining all the knowledge I had lost of my other lives.

"It has been so long since I have seen you." I said as I hugged him.

"I know what you mean, soul mate." He said with a big smile.

"So what name were you given this time, Dr." I said with a smile.

"Alexander Campbell, and I already know your name, Ava Singer." He said and I laughed.

"So Doc, what is the damage?" I asked and he got really sad eyes.

"When you were stabbed, it damages a lot of your organs. Thankfully we were able to patch most of it up, but something had to be removed completely." He said and I felt my heart stop.

"What?" I asked in a very small voice.

"We had to remove your uterus and ovaries." He said softly and I froze. No matter the universe, no matter the situation, I had always been able to have blood kids. But this time they had to completely remove everything. I then started to cry and he held me. When I calmed down, he sighed regretfully.

"What?" I asked.

"Before I was born again, I talked to **Her**." He said and I froze again, tears welling up into my eyes.

"She said that my soul wasn't meant to be reborn this many times." He said.

"W-what does that m-mean?" I asked, stuttering a little.

"She said that my soul was going to burn up if I was born again." He said and I gasped.

"So, you chose to be reborn, knowing this would be your last life ever?" I asked, a little mad.

"Yes, and if given the choice again I wouldn't change anything. I get to live with you one more time. I do not want to waste it." He said as he held me.

"Alright." I said and he looked at me surprised.

"Alright? What about your life?" He asked.

"I have already done what I was meant to, I know that. So we fake my death and we leave. You though I was alright but you missed the blood clot that is making its way to my brain as we speak. You are going to go into depression for not catching it sooner and we will live our life together." I said and he nodded. In a hour we had everything ready, I updated my will making it look like I updated it before I almost died. I then made myself invisible and cried as I watch my family mourn me, but it needed to be done. My soul mate needed me more than they did. We left the country to England where I became a teacher and he went back to being a doctor. We had children, grew old, had grandchildren, and one day we both died at the same time. When I opened my eyes my hips didn't hurt any longer, I had real teeth and I felt tears fill my eyes. I turned and saw my soul mate who was looking at me sadly with a small smile. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him. He gave me a kiss and we just held each other. I felt him get lighter and opened my eyes.

"Oh." I said, my voice cracking. He was really bright, and see through.

"I don't want you to leave." I said and I hugged him again. I held him until I could no longer feel him. I saw that he was still there but almost gone.

"Listen to me." He said and I looked at him, my eyes overflowing with tears.

"What?" I asked.

"I want you to not give up. I know that you will find love again, so love. As much as I hate it, you will n-never see me again." He said, tears now filling his eyes.

"Oh my love. I will try, as long as you promise to try to find happiness wherever your next adventure is taking you." I said with a watery smile and he gave a choked laugh.

"I love you." He said and he kissed me. As he was kissing me he disappeared and I felt like falling but was caught.

"If it is any consolation, he is now with **All** of his family members as a ten year old. I suspect he is getting quite the lecture from them all." Kami said with a small laugh, making me laugh through my tears. I then got serious.

"Kami?"

"Yes?" She said looking down at me.

"How, how much more do I need to do?" I asked. Kami sighed and said...

 **~You guys get to choose what happens next. I set up a poll on my account so check it out.**


	17. Poll

Hey guys. I have no idea how to go forward so I put up a poll. If everything goes according to plan I will closing the poll on 1/21/2017 so please vote soon. I hope you guys have a happy new year.


	18. Chapter 17

~Hey guys. So the poll came to only five people voting. I decided to have this soul go on for about two more lives before making one of their children the next avatar. This chapter is a little longer and I stayed up for a long time the past few days to write it. I really hope you guys like it.~

"You only have to go for two more lives if you want. After those two we will talk again." Kami said and then everything was bright. I had no hold on time, until I was about six years old. My birthday was November 2nd 1998 and I found out that my name was Valentia Annora Russell. I have my mother's maiden last name. I spoke fluent italian, english, and a little japanese. I didn't know who my birth father was but my mom said he had left when he found out she was pregnant. My mom liked to pretend I didn't exist, that I was a nuisance and my step dad did as well. He and my mom met a few months after I was born and got married two years later. Eight uneventful yet miserable years passed, the only exciting thing in my life was that I had skipped to the tenth grade. Everything was the same, get yelled at for not being good enough, being told I was worthless and it lasted, until about six weeks after my fourteenth birthday. I had always walked home since my mom couldn't be bothers to pick me up, but for some reason that day felt off. When I got home I felt the air leave my lungs and my eyes widen as I took in the sight before me. I finally got air in my lungs and I let out the loudest scream I could. I could hear my neighbour rush over before stopping at the door gasping. I finally fell to my knees and just stayed there. Even when the cops came and they took away their bodies. I just stared at where they were, I don't think I even blinked. I could hear people around me talking, something about someone being in shock. I didn't even feel the prick before darkness took me. I woke up in a hospital, faintly hearing the doctors saying something about contacting my birth father before I passed out again. When I woke up the second time, I was able to stay up. An officer I knew, Officer Bradley walked in and sat down, sighing.

"Hey Tia." Hey said with a sad smile.

"Hey Mr. Bradley. What am I doing here?" I asked him, my mind still a little fuzzy.

"What do you remember after you left school?" He asked.

"I walked home like normal. Something was weird though?" I said.

"What was weird?" He asked instantly, startling me.

"Um, the front door was open slightly. I just thought that mom left it open for Jamez. But she couldn't have, he was at the vets today." I said, my hands going to my head.

"What happened next Vita?" He asked and I shook my head, closing my eyes as tears formed.

"Please Vita?" He begged. A sob broke from me.

"T-they were just sitting on the couch. Like they were watching tv. B-but their eyes were missing and blood was coming from them! They were still alive though." I whispered the last part.

"What?" Bradley asked, horrified.

"They were still alive. At least Ron was. I think he heard me gasping because he turned towards me and stretched out his arm before it fell. They really are dead, aren't they?" I asked, looking up to Bradley.

"Yes." He said sadly.

"What is going to happen now?" I asked.

"Well, since you are still a minor, you will be going to live with your birth father." He said and I froze.

"You found him?" I asked quietly. My mom had said he never wanted me, but I didn't believe her since I found his letters to her when they were still dating. He wanted to get married and have kids with her.

"Yes, we have evidence that shows she was trying to cover up any evidence of him."

Bradley said making my still. My mom had kept my dad away from me intentionally? Bradley then gave me some more information.

"Wait a minute, what about school? What about my life here" I asked, not believing my ears.

"Your father has already been informed. You will be getting on a plane tomorrow morning." Bradley said and he had a different officer take me home when I was discharged.I walked into my house and a hand flew up to my mouth at the sight of the couch. It still had a lot of blood on it. I quickly ran to my room and pulled out my suitcases. I packed my clothes, it didn't take me long since I didn't really like having a lot of clothes. I then put my typewriter in its case and put it with my other bags and packed all my books. I looked around my grey room and sighed. I got on the plane the next day and the trip was a huge blur. When I got off I saw a older looking man with a sign with my name of it. From the pictures given to me I knew this man was my father. I took a deep breath and walked towards him.

 **Change P.O.V**

David Rossi was working on paperwork. It seemed like a normal day, until Hotch sent a message asking for David to go to his office. Out of everything David expected, being told he had a fourteen year old daughter was not one of them.

"What?" Was all he was able to say.

"Her name is Valentia Annora Russell. She is fourteen years old and a sophomore in her highschool." Hotch said and before he could continue David stopped him.

"Is her mother by chance Olivia Russell?" He asked.

"Her last name changed to Whitewill after she got married." Hotch said, handing David a picture.

"What's this?" He asked as he took it, but when he looked at it his breath left him.

"That is Valentia Annora Russell." Hotch said. The girl had black hair and deep brown eyes. Except for the hair she looked almost exactly like David.

"She has Liv's hair alright." Was all david said. He looked to Hotch, silently asking for the day off to which Hotch nodded to. David left making the team look at him.

"Where's Rossi going to in such a rush?" Reid asked but wasn't given an answer. Rossi left to his home and went to his second office and just stared at it. He had no idea how to turn it into a room since he didn't really know his daughter, but he also wanted it to say welcome home. He heard a knock at the door and was shocked to see his team. David gave a small laugh.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"Well, boss man told us about Valentia and we wanted to help." Garcia said with a huge smile. They got out all of Rossi's stuff and got a bed, dresser, and desk in. Rossi decided to let his daughter decide if she wanted to paint it or not. He stopped at that thought. His daughter, he had a daughter. A few days passed and finally, the day his daughter was going to arrive. He went to the airport and waited, until her heard her.

"Um, David Rossi?" David turned around and met the most beautiful young girl he had ever seen.

"Valentia" He asked.

 **Normal P.O.V**

This was my dad. The man who was never told about me. I got into his car and he took us to his home. The next few days passed in a blur as I got settled in and registered for school. David said I could call him dad or David, I choose to go with David, at least for a while. He seemed shocked that I was a sophomore in highschool at fourteen. About a week after I got there I met my dad's team. It was my first day of school and I really had no homework since I got it done in class or at lunch. I gave a smile though when I saw my dad in the kitchen cooking.

"Hey." He said when he saw me.

"Hey." I said back.

"Any homework?" He asked.

"No, I got it done in school." I said and he nodded.

"I'm um, going to go to my room for a little bit." I said and he smiled sadly at me but nodded.

"Before you go." He said and I turned back.

"My team is coming for dinner tonight. They are excited to meet you." He said and I nodded. I went to my room and picked up my favorite book. I took out the page marker that was at page 250 out of seven hundred and started at the beginning again. My eyes flew across the pages as I read. It was something not even my mom knew. I could read two hundred words a minute. I was trying to improve that number but, ya it wasn't go as well. About two minutes later I was on page 290 when my dad called for me. I put in my book mark and went to the kitchen. There was a bubbly happy woman their.

"Valentia, this is Penelope Garcia. She is our team's tech expert.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." I said softly and held out my hand. Instead of shaking my hand she hugged me.

"Oh you are so cute!" She said and I could hear my dad chuckling. Soon the others showed up. Mr. Hotchner had his six year old son and JJ brought her boyfriend and three year old. They were really nice and all, but I just felt really weird. They knew each other, but I knew none of them. Jack and Henry were playing but looked really bored. They were sitting close to me and everyone but Will was in the kitchen. I looked to Will but he was looking towards the kitchen. I turned back to the two boys.

"Hey, you guys want to see a little trick?" I asked and they looked at me with wide eyes and nodded. I was unaware that Will was looking at me as I did my trick. I took off my jacket and pulled out my chapstick and my hair tie. I tied the chapstick with the hair tie except for the cap part and left a little bit of the hair tie. I snapped up the hair tie making the chapstick fly into the air. I caught it with my middle and ring finger before twirling it between all my fingers until it ended up between my thumb and pointer finger. The boys giggled which made me smile.

"That was impressive." I heard Will say with his southern accent and I blushed. I sat back in my chair as the others came in. The night passed quickly and they left. I took a shower and went to bed since I had school in the morning. A few months passed and I was used to my class schedule. My first class was Drawing, all we did was work on our first project. I was able to get through my classes before lunch, but I got a call at lunch. It was my dad.

"Hey Valentia." He said.

"Hey David." I said and I heard him give a little sigh which made me feel a little bad.

"I have a case, and I'm leaving before you get home. I was wondering if you could watch Jack and Henry. Their usual babysitters are out of town and Will was called into work." He asked and I thought for a minute.

"Ya sure. Just make sure Jack's teacher and daycare people know who I am." I said and he gave a sigh of relief and he gave me the building's names.

"Thank you Figlia (daughter)." He said before he sucked in a breath.

"No problem, papà." I said before I hung up quickly. I got through the rest of my day before going to Henry's daycare.

"Hello, you must be Valentia. Ms. Jareau told me you would be picking Henry up for the next few days?" She said and I nodded.

"Tia!" Henry said happily for a three year old. I picked him up and smiled happily at him.

"Hey Henry Bear. You ready to get Jack?" I asked and he nodded. I went through the same process with Jack's teacher as I did at the daycare. We got to my house where my dad had left a list of numbers, what the boys could and couldn't have, and a note telling me that Penelope would be calling the house every other hour. There was an awkward silence before I turned to Jack.

"So Jack, how is the first grade?" I asked and that broke the dam. The kid was very talkative and soon it was time for dinner.

"How about homemade mac and cheese?" I asked and they both cheered. I chuckled before making the dish. Then around midnight Will came and got Henry, thanking me. The next few days went like this. I finally got a call from my dad saying they were on the way home and me and the boys ate dinner. Afterwards since their was no huge mess the boys and I made a huge fort. It was friday night so I let the boys stay up a little later but they were conked out a little after their usual bedtime. I was almost asleep myself when there was a knock on the door. I looked at my phone and was puzzled when I saw it was only ten thirty eight. Will would have called if he got off early. The knocking got more vicious and my eyes widened. I quickly called Will's number.

"Hello?" I heard the familiar southern voice.

"Will?" I whispered.

"What's wrong Valentia?" He asked urgently.

"Please tell me that is you beating on the front door. Please?" I quietly begged and I heard him gasp.

"I'm still at the office. I'm sending cops over now it will be a few minuted. Get to safety as fast as you can." Will said and I almost screamed when the pounding got worse. Jack woke up and was confused.

"Tina? What's going on?" He asked as I grabbed him and picked up Henry.

"Um, we are going to play a game. Ya, we're going to play hide and hide." I said as we quietly went up the stairs and he was confused, until he heard the pounding on the door. He grew scared but followed me. I took them to my room and locked the door. I put a very confused and tired Henry on my bed and went to put stuff in front of the door. Jack ended up helping me but he started to cry when we heard the door break down. I went to the bed and picked up Henry and took them to my closet.

"Hold Henry's hand." I said to Jack and he nodded tearfully. I pushed against part of the wall until it came out. I quickly grabbed a flashlight and gave it to Jack.

"Go in there and stay with Henry. Stay here until either me or Henry's dad is calling ok?" I said as I put Henry in.

"What about you?" Jack asked.

"Well, I have to put the board back so you two are safe. Keep the light on." I said as I put the board back in place. At this point I could hear the sounds of heavy feet walking down the hall. I went under my bed and called Penelope. Since I knew I wouldn't be able to call me dad or the others.

"Hey Valentia, what can I help you with?" She asked happily, meaning she didn't know.

"There's someone in the house." I whispered and she gasped.

"When I moved in I found a hiding place in the closet. I put Jack and Henry in there so they can't get to the boys. You just have to press on the wall." I was going to continue when there was a gunshot and my door knob flew off, making me scream.

"Valentia! Hang on for just a while longer." I heard her yell for me.

"Please tell my dad 'Ti amo papà'. Please Penelope." I said before my dresser was knocked away and a bullet hit right next to my bed, making me scream.

"Valentia!" Was the last thing I heard before I was pulled out from under my bed. I came face to face with…

 **No One's P.O.V**

David had felt a little bad about offering for Valentia to watch Jack and Henry until Will got off and until they got back but was happy when she called him dad. He turned his focus onto the case. It was a hard couple of days for the team but they finally got the bad guy. Jackson Highland was the younger brother of a serial killer Rossi ended up killing a long time ago. They got his accomplice but Jack got away. They were sent home since he was long gone. They were almost home when Garcia had just learned of the man attacking Valentia when the team got there. They were just about to land when Garcia came up on the screen.

"Guys!" She said fearfully.

"Whoa, where's the fire baby girl?" Morgan asked.

"Jackson is is at your house sir! She hid Jack and Henry but was being attacked. Sir she told me to tell you 'Ti amo papà'" She said to Rossi making everyone freeze before running out of the plane when they landed and to their cars, taking off to Rossi's house. They got their to see a strange car and the door kicked down. They pulled out their guns and went into the house. As they crept up the stairs they heard sirens getting closer. They got near Valentia's room when they heard screaming. They kicked her door in and the sight made them freeze. Jack had Rossi's daughter tied up, cutting and hitting her. Rossi raised his gun to Jack who turned to them when they kicked the door in. He grabbed Valentia and went behind her.

"Come any closer and she dies." He said making them stop.

"Put her down Jackson. You don't want to do this." Rossi said.

"Why not? You killed my brother! Only fitting that I kill your daughter." Jackson said, knicking Valentia's neck. By this point she was close to passing out from the pain and blood loss. Jackson moved just right and Rossi shot his arm, making his drop Valentia. The team and cops that showed up rush forward. Rossi caught his daughter and she opened her eyes.

"The boys, they are in the hidden crawl space in my closet." She whispered and JJ immediately went to the closet and was able to find the passage. When she opened it she saw the two boys completely unhurt but crying. JJ let Jack out so he could go to his father and then she picked Henry up. She turned to thank Valentia only to see that paramedics were putting her on a stretcher and taking her out with Rossi and the rest of the team following. JJ followed them, meeting Will at the door. They met up at the hospital to hear the news about Valentia. Two hour passed before a doctor came out.

"Family of Valentia Russell?" He asked and they rushed to him. Hotch never letting go of Jack and Will never letting go of his girlfriend and son.

"That's us." Rossi said, and the doctor sighed.

"I have news. Valentia is…"


	19. Chapter 18

"Valentia is alive but just barely. With some rest she should be ok. She will have scars though." The doctor said, making them sigh in relief that she would be ok.

"Can we see her?" Rossi asked and the doctor nodded.

"She is asleep right now, so please refrain from waking her up." The doctor said before showing them to Valentia's room. Tears came to the team's eyes at the sight of the different tubes that were temperley keeping Valentia alive. Hotch soon left with JJ to interrogate Jackson. The man grinned an evil but crazy smile.

"So, how is the little girl?" He asked, making both JJ and Hotch want to punch him, repeatedly.

"Why?" Hotch asked and Jackson was confused.

"Why beat her so bad?" JJ clarified.

"She refused to tell me where the two little shits she was hiding were. I saw the three of them through the window, but by the time I got through the front door she had hidden them. I was just going to take them, turn them into killers like me. But the little bitch refused to talk. But boy was she a screamer!" He said, the end part very excited. Hotch finally cracked and punched the man. Jackson fell to the floor so Hotch picked him back up and put him in the chair. Jackson's nose was bleeding but he still started to chuckle.

"She was also pretty strong, I'll give the little bitch that. Also really pretty." He said before his chuckling turned into full blown laughter. They weren't able to get much else from him so they sent him off to await trial. They then went back to the hospital to give what they were able to get out of Jackson.

"That sick bastard." Morgan muttered. Two weeks passed after that and finally Valentia was awake.

 **Normal P.O.V**

The first thing I could tell, was that there was something in my throat. I tried to breath but it was restricted by said tube. I heard voices and the tube was removed. I finally was able to open my eyes and I took in the sight that was in front of me. Dad was there looking worried and when I turned my head slightly I saw the whole team in the hallway. I tried to talk but my throat was scratchy and only a strangled noise came out. Dad immediately gave me water and my throat started to feel better.

"Where's Jack and Henry?" I tried to say but it came out more of a whisper. That made dad smile and look to the door.

"Let them in." He said and I was confused until Jack and Henry came running in with their parents in tow.

"Tia! Tia! Tia!" Jack said excited.

"Wake now?" Henry asked and I nodded.

"Hey guys. Are you both ok?" I asked and they nodded. Twenty minutes later both boys were asleep in my bed next to me, tiring themselves out by telling me what I had missed in the two weeks. After making sure the boys were both asleep both JJ and Hotch hugged me, to my surprise.

"I like hugs and all, but what was that for?" I asked.

"You saved our sons, we can never thank you enough." JJ said and I blushed. I was soon discharged and went home. I was still on bed rest but that was ok since I had to catch up on my school work. The next three years passed in a flash. With my dad's encouragement I was able to graduate highschool at age fifteen and I went on to major in the medical field as well as the criminal field. Emily was no longer on the team but someone named Alex Blake joined. I was at home alone since dad was on a case, doing college homework in the living room when our home phone went off.

"Valentia Rossi." I said and nothing.

"Hello?" I asked now confused. Whoever it was hung up and I shrugged, going back to my homework. About twenty minutes later it went off again so with a sigh I went to answer it.

"Rossi residence." I said and I started to freak out when nothing was said. I knew someone was there though since I could hear their breathing.

"Look, whoever this is, stop calling." I said and hung up and started to go up the stair when it went off again. I froze, then started to slowly go towards it. I picked it up and whispered into the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Valentia, why are you not answering your phone?" Dad demanded and I let out a breath.

"Sorry dad. My phone is up stairs charging and I'm in the living room studying." I said.

"Are you alright?" He asked, most likely heard the panic in my voice.

"Ya, just a little paranoid I guess." I said laughing. After we hung up I finished my homework, trying to ignore the feeling of being watched. Three months passed and that night was almost forgotten. Dad had a few days off and we were going to go on vacation, but then he got called in.

"I am so sorry Val." He said and he did look really sorry.

"Its ok, just go and save the world already." I said jokingly and he gave me a big smile before kissing my forehead.

"What would I do without such an understanding daughter?" He questioned. And I just shook my head as he left. An hour later Penelope called me to make sure I was alright.

"Hey Pen." I said.

"How are you doing sugar? I know you must be real bummed." She asked

"Well ya, but dad and the others are superheros who don't get many breaks. We are still going, just later than expected." I said and I could just hear her smile.

"That's the spirit sugar. I got to go but I will call you later." She said before hanging up. I sighed, wishing for something to do. I was on spring break and already had my homework done, since I was 17 taking college classes and since I didn't live on campus I had very few friends and nothing to do since most of them were on vacation. I finally decided to go to campus to study. I studied for about an hour before my mind went back to why I was there to begin with.

"Why does no one outside my family want to hang with me?" I asked myself outloud, and I really didn't expect an answer.

"Well maybe if you talked to others maybe you would be with your friends instead." A kind voice said and when I turned around there was a boy my age who was taking the same classes.

"Hey, Jim right?" I asked and he nodded.

"You're Valentia right?" He asked and I nodded. We talked for awhile, laughing and finding out we had the same taste in books, movies, music, and tv shows. I asked myself why I never talked to this guys before. I saw the time and started to freak out.

"Crap! I have to get home." I said and he looked disappointed.

"Hey, do you want to get lunch tomorrow?" I asked on a whim and was glad I did when he smiled.

"Ya, we can meet here around twelve?" He asked and I nodded.

"It's a date." I said and blushed before leaving. I sent a text to Pen telling her where I was. A month passed after me and Jim became a couple before I told dad. He wanted to meet Jim but he had to wait since Jim was on holiday with his folks. Me and dad were about to head out ourselves when he got a call. He came back to the room with a grim look.

"Seriously?" I asked and he nodded sadly, making me huff.

"I'm really sorry Val." He said.

"Ya whatever." I said and I grabbed my stuff and went to my room. I knew I wasn't being fair to him, but I couldn't help meself. It was the second time we had to cancel our vacation. After dad left I texted Jim to tell him. He didn't answer back so I knew he was with his family.

"Well at least someone can enjoy their spring break." I said to myself. I huffed and then sat up. The next week passed quickly, meaning that my break was almost over. I knew dad would be home soon, but it was too late to go on vacation. I was just going to stay in my room, but then my cell rang.

"Hello?" I said as I answered.

"Val, there is going to be an awesome party tonight. I will **not** take no for an answer." My friend Polly said before I could say anything. I was going to say no, but then I thought of the missed vacation and I looked to my mirror before I smirked.

"Give me an hour to get ready." I said and she started to go off.

"I already said I'm not going to take no for an… wait what?" Polly stopped in the middle of her sentence.

"Give me an hour to get ready." I repeated.

"OH MY GOD! Yes it is finally happening. Alright you have an hour but then I'm coming over." Polly said excited before she hung up, I smiled and got ready. I took a quick shower, dried my hair with a blow dryer and styled it. I put on my shortest dress that dad had no idea about, picked out heels, and finally put on very little makeup. I had just finished with my makeup when there was a honk. I left the house with my purse, quickly texted Pen and told her I was going out, and locked the door.

"Val!" Polly exclaimed when I got into her car.

"You can not know how excited I am! You are going to a party and I didn't have to talk you into it!" She said excited.

"I know. I wasted my spring break waiting for my dad to get home so we could go on vaca, but we never went. So I am spending my last few days of freedom having fun." I said and she smiled at me.

"I'm sorry about your dad, but hey we are going to have fun tonight." Polly said and I smiled.

"Yes we are." I said and we took off. I felt people looking at us the second we walked in, because I had been to other parties, but I was always in jeans and a T. Now I was dressed up and I knew I looked beautiful. I didn't drink anything or even smoked, I just danced and had a good time. That is until the cops came. I was unlucky since I was caught. I was told at the station that I was lucky since I didn't drink or smoke it wouldn't go on my record, but they still called Dad. I was surprised twenty minutes later when he tore through the doors and went to talk to the officer while glaring at me.

"Your daughter was as the party, but she was smart enough to not drink. This will not be on her record but I would suggest she not go to any parties for a while." The officer said.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that officer." Dad said evenly as my cell door was opened. The car ride was silent as I watched dad's knuckles turn white from gripping the wheel to tight.

"To my office." Was all he said when we pulled up and I went to his office while he went to the kitchen. Dad walked in and all hell was let loose.

"Che diavolo stavi pensando!" He yelled in Italian.

"Sai quanto sei fortunato?!" He yelled in Italian again, well if he wanted to talk in Italian, so would I.

"Non ero nemmeno bevendo!" I yelled back.

"Non è questo il punto Valentia Annora Russell Rossi." Dad said.

"Allora che cosa è il papà." I asked.

"Tu potrebbe avere ottenuto ferito!" He yelled, startling me.

"What?" I asked in English.

"You could have gotten hurt Val. I have lost so much in my life already, I can't lose you as well." My dad said, and there were tears in his eyes, making me feel like a little bitch.

"I'm so sorry papà" I said and he hugged me. We talked for a while and a month passed. I was concentrating on school, trying to distract myself from the knowledge of how many cases dad and his team were taking, the most recent one being in town so dad al least go to stay home. Which was why when our home phone went off down stairs it startled me. I ran down the stairs and answered answer it.

"Rossi residence." I said, but there was no response, it made me remember that night all those months ago.

"Hello?" I asked frightened. I heard a dark chuckle before I quickly hung up. It rang again.

"Hello?!" I demanded, but nothing before the person hung up. It went off a third time.

"Who is this?!" I demanded.

"Come and get me BAU." A dark voice replied before hanging up. I got really scared and I ran to my room and phoned Pen.

"What can I do for you sugar?" Pen said happily.

"Um, can you trace calls from home phones?" I asked shakily.

"Why?" I heard dad demand.

"Dad?" I asked.

"What's going on Val?" Pen asked.

"Um someone keeps call the house phone. On the last call me said, 'Come and get me BAU.'. Dad what is going on?" I pleaded, before gasping.

"What's wrong?" Dad demanded.

"The house phone is going off again." I whispered.

"Go answer it, try to keep him talking." Dad said and I quietly went down the stairs. I picked up the phone, I put my cell on the table next to the home phone.

"Hello?" I asked shakily.

"Sir, he's at the house!" I faintly heard Pen shout, making my arm that was holding the home phone slacken. I looked behind me before dropping the phone receiver and screaming. There was a large man in black and he grabbed me, he had a hold on my mouth. I saw him pick up my cell as black dots appeared in my vision.

"I now have your daughter David, your move." Was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

Che diavolo stavi pensando- Italian for What the hell were you thinking

Sai quanto sei fortunato- Do you know how lucky you are

Non ero nemmeno bevendo- I wasn't even drinking!

Non è questo il punto- that's not the point

Allora che cosa è il papà- then what is dad

Tu potrebbe avere ottenuto ferito- you could have gotten hurt!


	20. Chapter 19

**~Very short chapter. I have been having trouble getting the motivation to write, or do anything, but I was able to write this up. I hope you enjoy the chapter~**

When I came to my hands were tied above my head with chains. I looked up and saw that it connected to the ceiling. I pulled on it a few times, to see how strong they were. They were really strong so I huffed and sent lightning chakra through the metal weakening it. I waited for the man to come in, and he did but he had a camera. He turned it on, the red light looking really bright as it started to record us.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"So your father can see what I do to you. I will send it to him after I finally kill you. It is also being streamed to their tech, Penelope." He said with a huge smile.

"Where are we?" I asked, not expecting an answer.

"Well, I thought you would appreciate dying in the place you love most since being here." The man said. Before I could even talk he came at me with a red hot iron poker.

"Wait, wait, wait!" I yelled but then screamed in pain as my skin burned. He did other things but they blurred together. I couldn't do anything until I got up my strength.

"You're crazy." I said, pain filled my voice.

"How so?" He asked as he put down the poker again and walked closer to me.

"Because you didn't research anything about me." I said weakly.

"How would that change anything?" He asked.

"Because then you would have known, I have been taking martial arts classes. Also..." I said, making him look at me confused as I trailed off.

"You didn't check to make sure the chains would hold against me!" I yelled as I sharply brought my arms down, making dust fly around the room. I almost black out from the pain but I made myself move.

"Where the hell are you?!" The man yelled, but I hid behind a pillar. I held my bleeding arm and looked towards the camera.

"We're in the library basement!" I yelled before moving to a different pillar.

"Come out little girl!" The man yelled as dust was still surrounding us. I took a deep breath and ran at the man. I was able to take him by surprise and knock him down. However he recovered quickly and punched me before he grabbed my burned arm, the pain was so bad it knocked me out. When I came to again I was again chained up but with sturdy chains, not even my chakra helped me. I looked around and saw that I was alone, but there were hurried footsteps right above me. Then I heard something like a door being kicked in and I heard many footsteps. Suddenly the footsteps were on the stairs. The man from earlier ran down the stairs and went behind me, gun to my head. I was confused until I heard more people come down the stairs. I saw dad and his team but my head had hurt to much to catch what they were saying. But then I heard,

"What if I blew off her head instead?" The man behind me asked the people in front of us. Dad took a step and the man pushed the gun into my skull, making me whimper.

"Not another step, unless you want your daughter's brains everywhere." I didn't think I would get out of it alive, so I looked at dad.

"Ti amo papà, ti amo tanto." I said, tears ran down my face.

"I love you to Val, but just hold on for a little longer." Dad said, tears in his eyes. I don't know what happened next, but the man got spooked and I ducked. He shot his gun and I felt pain in my head, but the fact that I still felt anything meant that I was alive. I heard more shots as I fell down, then I felt dad next to me.

Team's P.O.V

Penelope had just said that James was in Rossi's house, it caused the team to run to the cars. When they got to the house Valentia's phone was on the floor. Rossi cursed and almost threw the phone. They went back to the BAU since they had nothing, but then Penelope came running.

"Guys! This is being steamed to us, its live footage." She said and it came onto the big screen. They saw Valentia chained up

"What's that for?" She asked.

"So your father can see what I do to you. I will send it to him after I finally kill you. It is also being streamed to their tech, Penelope." He said with a huge smile.

"Where are we?" Val asked, not expecting an answer.

"Well, I thought you would appreciate dying in the place you love most since being here." The man said. He then came at her with a red hot iron poker.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Valentia yelled but then screamed in pain as her skin burned.

"Val!" Rossi yelled, but he knew it wouldn't help.

He did other things but the team could only watch in horror. After a while Valentia looked up at the man holding her captive.

"You're crazy." She said, pain clearly filled her voice.

"How so?" He asked as he put down the poker again and walked closer to her.

"Because you didn't research anything about me." Val said weakly.

"How would that change anything?" He asked.

"Because then you would have known, I have been taking martial arts classes. Also..." She said, the man looked at her confused as she trailed off.

"You didn't check to make sure the chains would hold against me!" Val yelled as she sharply brought her arms down, making dust fly around the room.

"Where the hell are you?!" The man yelled, but Val hid behind a pillar. She held her bleeding arm and looked towards the camera.

"We're in the library basement!" Valentia yelled before moving to a different pillar.

"Come out little girl!" The man yelled, but then the camera was cut. The team ran into action and were able to get to the library.

"Not another step, unless you want your daughter's brains everywhere." The man said, Val looked at Rossi.

"Ti amo papà, ti amo tanto." Valentia said as tears ran down her face.

"I love you to Val, but just hold on for a little longer." Rossi said, tears in his eyes. The suspect got scared and shot his gun, but Valentia was able to duck. Rossi ran to his daughter and thanked God when she still had a pulse. Time blurred before Valentia was let out of the hospital.

 **Val's P.O.V**

I was able to go home soon and dad and his team got a case right away. I had to babysit Jack and Henry since Will was at work and Jack's Aunt was called into work.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked, knowing the boys were board since it had been a few days since our parents left. They said they should be back any day but I didn't count on it. The boys looked at each other and smiled.

"Movie!" They both yelled at the same time which made me chuckle.

"What movie?" I asked and Jack ran to where they kept the movies. He brought back 'Big Hero 6' and I put it into the player. After the movie I made lunch, and while the boys ate I called dad.

"What's wrong?" He asked immediately.

"Nothing's wrong dad, I just wanted to ask Aaron and JJ if I could take Henry and Jack to the park by JJ's house." I said and after a few moments dad said that we could and that they would be home soon. I told him to be careful and went back to the kitchen.

"Hey guys, guess what?" I said and they looked at me curiously.

"What Val?" Jack asked.

"After lunch we get to go to the park!" I said excitedly and they both cheered. I had a weird feeling, not bad exactly, just weird. I packed a few snacks and we walked to the park. They played for a long time, only stopping a few times to grab a snack. They made new friends and looked like they had a good time. Since we could see JJ's house from the park we were able to see, to our surprise the team pull up to the house. We started to walk back, but then Jack saw his dad and Henry saw his mom. They both ran into the road only seeing their parents, not the oncoming car.

"Jack, Henry!" I yelled as I ran toward them. I watched as all three of our parents eyes widen with horror at the scene before them. I was lucky enough to be able to push the boys onto the sidewalk, but not lucky enough to get out of the way myself. Everything slowed down and I knew that it was time for me to go. I saw my dad's eyes fill with horror and sadness. Jack was able to turn around and I saw the horror in his little eyes. Then time caught up and I went flying about fifty feet. I hit my head multiple times and I just knew my legs were going the wrong way. I heard screaming but they sounded muffled, kind of like I was underwater. I saw my dad run to me, but he was a little blurry.

"Papa." I said, pain filling my voice.

"Oh Valentia, my little girl." He said, tears in his voice.

"I love you papa." I said as I close my eyes. I could hear him telling me to hold on, but I couldn't. When I opened my eyes she was there. She smiled sadly at me.

"One more life, then we shall talk again." She said before a bright light made me close my eyes.

Ti amo papà, ti amo tanto- I love you daddy, I love you so much


	21. Chapter 20

~Warning: there is spanking in this chapter, don't like don't read. I do not own Big Hero 6, I only own Amaya and that's it~

When I opened my eyes I cursed. In some of my lives I 'come to' after I had been born, or even after a few years of being alive. This time however, was not one of them. I was in my new mother's womb, and it seemed like I was going to have a twin since the space was cramped. I could hear talking though.

"Son come here, your mother and I have something to tell you." I heard a man say.

"Ya dad what's up?" A younger sounding man said.

"We were going to tell you sooner, but you were at that camp thing the past seven weeks, and we didn't want to bother your fun." A woman said.

"Tell me what?" The young man asked. I heard something being dragged followed by a gasp.

"You're pregnant?!" The young man shouted, I heard the older two laugh.

"Yes son, I am. With twins." The woman said still laughing. I figured I was about eighteen weeks old in the womb, so I started to push with my hands.

"Oh!" The woman made a alarmed noise.

"What?" I heard both men ask.

"One of the twins is kicking. Tadashi come feel." The woman said and if I could, I would have shouted. 'I just freaking watch this movie, now I was living it?!' I felt a little pressure and assumed it was Tadashi's hand so I pushed against it. I heard him gasp and if I could I would have smiled. The next few months passed rather quickly and before I knew it me and my twin were born May 9th, 2000. My twin was named Hiro Kenji Hamada, while I was named Amaya Aoi Hamada. We had a sixteen year older brother named Tadashi Daiki Hamada and Aunt Cass. Three months after me and Hiro were born our parents went out to a business dinner and were killed by a drunk driver on the way home. Tadashi had just turned seventeen so we were sent to live with Aunt Cass. Aunt Cass had to work a lot so Tadashi was the one to take care of us the most, especially since Tadashi was taking the year online to help watch us. No I'm not complaining, but the school system was different than what I was used to. School was from April until March, and Tadashi started his classes online in September. When me and Hiro were four months old Tadashi was just playing with us, when I said my first word.

"Dada!" I squealed when he threw me up into the air. He caught me and looked me in the eyes.

"What did you say Ama?" He asked.

"Dada!" I squealed and tried to grab his nose.

"No Amaya, I'm not dad." Tadashi tried, but then Hiro decided he wasn't getting enough attention.

"Dada!" Hiro called loudly, making Tadashi look at him.

"No, I'm Ta-Da-Shi." He said.

"Dada." Both me and Hiro said at the same time. We kept saying 'dada' for a while before Tadashi picked up Hiro and went down to the cafe with us in his arms.

"Aunt Cass?" He called to our aunt.

"One second Tadashi, I'm almost finished locking up." She called back to us, and a few minutes later she appeared.

"What's up?" She asked, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Tell her what you guys said." Tadashi said sadly, which confused Hiro and I had to fake confusion. I knew why he was sad.

"Dada?" I said questionly, and Aunt Cass gasped.

"I don't know why they are calling me dada, and they won't stop. What do I do Aunt Cass?" Tadashi asked with pleading eyes. Me and Hiro were set into our boosters at the table and Aunt Cass sat down with Tadashi.

"Tadashi, as much as it hurts me to say this, your dad is gone. The twins don't understand that, and it hurts my heart so bad, but they won't know their mom or dad. I think subconsciously they know that their first dad is gone, so they are looking to you." Aunt Cass said.

"Do you think dad would be mad?" Tadashi asked, looking at us sadly.

"No, I think he would be proud that you are taking care of them and loving them like he would." Aunt Cass said and that was all I heard since I fell asleep. I don't know what else they talked about, but after that night Tadashi didn't try to get us to call him Dashi. Me and Hiro were called geniuses since we talked at four months, and was walking at six months. We called Tadashi dad and soon we were two and dad was nineteen. He was going to college since Aunt Cass refused to let him drop out of school. Me and Hiro were with Aunt Cass while she was working since we really couldn't afford a babysitter, but all the customers loved me and Hiro so it was ok. Everything was normal, until dad came home from school with his friends. We saw dad and started to run to him. Hiro ran right to dad, but I stopped when I saw the people he brought with him, they were all really big and I was really really tiny.

"Hey big guy!" Dad chuckled when he caught Hiro and he looked to me.

"What are you doing little lady?" Dad asked and he motioned me over, but I just ran to behind the counter and ducked behind it.

"I'm sorry guys, I don't know why she is acting like this." Dad said as he came closer to me.

"Ama, come out here." Dad said and I shook my head.

"No." I whispered.

"Why not?" Dad asked as he came to the counter.

"Big man." I whispered, looking at the tall guy with brown hair.

"Him, that's just Wassabi." Dad said laughing.

"Wassabi?" I asked, letting my head poke out a bit. I looked back at the man and he smiled and waved at me. I shyly waved back.

"See? He's not so bad huh?" Dad asked and I came from my hiding spot. I hid behind dad's legs though.

"Guys, this is my daughter Amaya Aoi Hamada, this is my son Hiro Kenji Hamada." Dad said.

"Hi!" Hiro said happily.

"Hi." I said shyly, making the adults chuckle. The man named Fred gave Hiro an action figure and Wassabi walked over to me. He gave me a little doll and I looked at it very closely. I looked up to him and he looked nervous, but I gave him such a big smile that the gap between my front two teeth was showing. A few months passed and I warmed up to dad's friends to the point they became mine and Hiro's Aunt and Uncles. Honey Lemon became our mom a year after she started to date dad and they got married when me and Hiro were five and dad was twenty one. They all graduated college and dad became a professor at his old college. Uncle Fred was still the school's mascot, but he also had another job. Years passed and soon me and Hiro were twelve. We were Juniors in highschool and would be graduating at thirteen. Dad was twenty nine and mom was as well. A year later me and Hiro graduated and Hiro started to go to bot fights. I had to go with him to make sure he did get himself killed and to sometimes to help get more money. Hiro was very good at making robots, but I was better. Me and Hiro had been grounded so many times for being caught bot fighting, and dad kept warning us that we would get arrested one day, and we did. Hiro was the one who usually insisted on going, but this time it was me. We did our con thing, but I made Hiro go home for just incase. When things got bad I pressed the button on my bracelet to let Hiro know to get our dad. I knew he would rush since we agreed to only use my bracelet and his necklace for emergencies. I ran but they were all older than me and had longer legs than me. I got really lucky when Hiro showed up, but noticed that dad wasn't with him.

"He was going to slow." Hiro said to my questioning look. We started to run, but then the cops showed up and arrested everyone. Me and Hiro got put into one cell while all the others were put into another one. Dad showed up and he did not look happy, at all. We got into the van and we were halfway home before dad talked to us.

"Did I not tell you two not to bot fight anymore?" He asked, his voice deathly calm.

"Yes sir." I muttered, tears forming in my eyes already. Hiro didn't say anything, which made dad mad.

"Hiro Kenji Hamada, did I or did I not say you were to not bot fight anymore?" Dad asked, his voice hard and very angry.

"Ya." Hiro said and I felt my eyes widen. We both knew to not disrespect dad when he was this mad, so why was he? I watched as dad pulled into the garage.

"Amaya, go to your room and wait for me. If your nose is not in the corner when I get there you will be one sorry little girl." Dad said and I felt so small, but did as told after sending a sympathetic look to my twin. I gave mom a quick hug and started to my room. Mom swatted me twice before she let me go though so I quickly went to my room and to the corner. I couldn't hear them, but I did hear Hiro walk to his room sniffeling. Twenty minutes later I heard dad go to Hiro's room, and while I couldn't hear exactly what dad said, I could hear dad's hand on Hiro's bare bottom. I started to pull on my knee length black hair nervously when I heard dad make his way to my room about fifteen minutes later. I heard him sit on my bed, but I didn't dare turn around. Five minutes of silence passed before dad spoke.

"Amaya Aoi, turn around." He said in his 'You-are-in-so-much-trouble' voice. I quickly wiped away my tears and turned around. I almost started crying when I saw dad's belt on the bed.

"What were you thinking young lady?" Dad asked and I shrugged.

"Was it Hiro's idea to go out tonight?" Dad asked and I shrugged again.

"Well then, I guess I should go back to Hiro's room then." Dad said with a sigh and I looked at him confused.

"Well if it was Hiro's idea, he not only put his life in danger tonight, he put you in danger also." Dad said then he grabbed his belt and got up.

"Wait!" I semi yelled, making dad stop.

"Yes?" Dad asked and I knew what he was doing since I myself used this tactic on my kids in different lives, but damn it it was effective.

"It was my idea. Hiro was the one who tried to stop me since we both knew this was one fight neither of us wanted to go to. He only came along to make sure I didn't get hurt. I don't know why I wanted to go so badly and Hiro could have gotten hurt." I said, tears falling down my face. I may have lived many lives, but I always cherished my families lives more than my own. Dad sighed before he sat back down on my bed.

"You know the drill young lady." Dad said and I took a deep breath and walked over to him. When I got to him I quickly pushed down my pants and underwear and quickly dropped myself over dad's lap. He started to swat me, but with his hand and not the belt like I thought he would.

"What is this spanking for Amaya?" Dad asked after about the twentieth swat and I was already crying. I knew this one wasn't for putting my life in danger. I knew I would start to really cry if I talked, so I kept quiet. That was until dad swatted my sit spots really hard four times each.

"W-we lied!" I cried out, and started to sob.

"And that is not allowed! You know the rules are to keep you and your brother safe!" Dad said as he started to swat even harder. Dad gave my sit spots six more swats before he stopped. When I calmed down he picked me up.

"What are these ones going to be for?" Dad ask as he looked into my eyes.

"I put our lives in danger!" I cried out and dad nodded before he put my across his lap again. He gave me fourteen smacks with the belt and at the end I was just a sobbing mess. Dad put my underwear and pants back in place before he picked me up and rocked me.

"Shh, its alright baby girl." He said soothingly to me.

"I'm sorry daddy." I cried.

"Hey, you are forgiven baby girl. Go to sleep, I'm taking you and your brother somewhere tomorrow." Dad said as he put me in my bed on my stomach. He was about to leave when I stopped him.

"Ya Ama?" He asked.

"Soozie?" I asked, referring to my doll that Uncle Wassabi gave me. He chuckled but got me my doll and left. The next day dad took us to his school, to which Hiro groaned at.

"Don't worry, I just have to check on a few of my students." Dad said, but I knew he was lying, kind of. Hiro got fascinated and we went home with Hiro determined to go to the school. I was too, but I wanted to wait a year.

"Why wait?" Dad asked, a little worry was in his voice.

"Well I have an idea, but it would take longer than the time that we have." I said and the next thing I knew time passed until the show case. Hiro got accepted and we saw Mr. Callaghan again. I had taken my headphones to distract myself while I waited for Hiro's turn and only noticed they were missing when we were about to leave.

"I'll be right back." I said to dad and mom.

"Where are you going?" Dad asked.

"I forgot my headphones, and I can get them myself thank you." I said and they waited for me. I ran inside and got my headphones, but then the fire had started. I saw Mr. Callaghan and he saw me, but then there was an explosion and I knew nothing.


	22. Chapter 21

**No One's P.O.V**

Hiro and his family were waiting for the youngest, when the build caught fire. Tadashi tried to run in to save his daughter, but the flames prevented him. Then there was an explosion and Tadashi was knocked back and passed out. A week passed and he didn't wake up for Amaya's funeral, and everyone but Cass went to visit Tadashi. Cass had a few of her friends over and she just couldn't hold in her pain and cried. Weeks passed, and Hiro was introduced to Baymax, but didn't pay him much mind until his only surviving microbot started to act up. Hiro became sarcastic and it ended in the big white robot leaving to follow the microbot. Hiro followed him afraid he would get into trouble.

"Someone is using my microbots." Hiro said and started to investigate, but then the micro bots came alive. A small figure with a kitsune like mask rised their hand and the microbots followed, when they shot their arm at Hiro the microbots flew at him. The figure soon caught Hiro, but when they looked into Hiro eye's, their own brown eyes widened.

"Hiro?" A female's hoarse voice spoke. She was distracted enough that Hiro and Baymax got away. A masked man came in to see the girl sitting where she was about to attack Hiro, frozen.

"Why did you let them get away?!" He yelled, making the girl snap out of it.

"You told me they were dead." The girl whispered.

"What?" The man asked. The girl flung off her mask, showing the face of supposed dead Amaya Aoi Hamada.

"YOU TOLD ME THEY WERE DEAD" The girl roared.

"Yes well I lied. There is nothing you can do about it now. They think you are dead." The man said.

"What's stopping me from leaving right now and going home?" Amaya demanded.

"The fact that I can kill your family?" The man said grimly, making Amaya hesitate.

"You're a bastard." Amaya said.

"I know, but now I have to go clean up your mess, but first." The man said and he rushed Amaya. Before she could do anything he had injected a needle into her neck and he watched as her eyes dulled.

"Go wait at base. We have some guest to get ready for." The man said and Amaya left, the light in her eyes gone.

Meanwhile with Hiro he was secretly ungrading Baymax without his dad knowing, which was very hard. He just couldn't get the surprised voice of the girl out of his head. Why did she think he was dead? It didn't matter, Hiro finished the suit and added martial arts to Baymax's coding. He left with Baymax, not knowing that his family would be following soon after. Not long after Hiro got to the loading docks, his family showed up and his mom and dad were very mad. However before they could yell at Hiro Fred yelled out. When they looked instead of the girl that Hiro was expecting, was a man. Tadashi grabbed Hiro and everyone ran to the car, Baymax went after the masked man.

"What the hell are you doing Hiro Kenji, and who was that?" Tadashi demanded. That guys started the fire and I don't know who he is! There was someone else.." Before Hiro could finish Baymax came back flying into the roof of the car. They shot out of there but were being followed. Soon after Gogo got fed up with Wassabi's driving and took over. Which resulted in them in the river. They went to Fred's place where they told Hiro to explain, and he did.

"Then I followed Baymax and we found a warehouse." Hiro started.

"We jumped through a window." Baymax said, trying to be helpful, but the looks Hiro was getting from his parents made Hiro worry about his bottoms safety. Some time passed before they were on the secret island. It was there they found out Callaghan was the one behind the fire.

"You got my daughter killed." Tadashi growled out, making everyone freeze. They looked at Callaghan confused when he started laughing. Tadashi got pissed off and went to hit Callaghan, but was stopped by a smaller hand. A small figure, with long hair going down her back and a mask,

her eyes looked dead. With Callaghan down she started to fight the team, but she was just a child. They were able to get the mask off her, and were surprised to see who it was.

"Amaya?" Tadashi asked, looking at his daughter for the first time since the fire. She just looked at them with a blank face.

"Oh baby. What did he do to you?" Honey-Lemon asked, worried for her daughter. Before they could do anything, Amaya had kneaded Wassabi who was holding her down in the gut, making him let her go. Amaya picked up her mask and ran the way Callaghan had ran off. The team went back home and immediately went to work to improve their suits. They then went over video footage to see what they could do to win in the next fight. They then noticed something. They left fast to save Alistair Krei's life. (Like the fight in the movie but with Amaya) Everything was going poorly, until Hiro came up with the plan to send the microbots into the portal. Almost everyone was able to get free, almost everyone. Honey-Lemon was fighting Amaya, and was having trouble.

"I'm so sorry baby, but this is to get you back." Honey-Lemon said as she threw a ball at Amaya, and when it hit the ground a purple puff of smoke erupted. Amaya was knocked out and the fighting went on. Hiro quickly went into the portal, which he would get into trouble for later, and came back out with a pod and Baymax's arm. Honey-Lemon picked Amaya up and ran to her son and husband.

"Amaya! Is she ok?" Hiro asked when he say his now de-masked sister.

"She will be fine, you on the other hand." Tadashi started, glaring at his son making Hiro gulp. Soon police and a few ambulances were there. They talked to the paramedics who had Amaya.

"When we last saw she her eyes were blank and were blank earlier, It was like she wasn't even there." Tadashi explained.

"She most likely wasn't. I can't tell for sure until we get to the hospital, put there is a small device right here." The paramedic said, pointing to a place on Amaya's neck.

"He was controlling my daughter?!" Tadashi was pissed.

"We won't know for sure until we get to the hospital." The paramedic said and they were off. Two hours later they got news.

"Family of Amaya Hamada." A doctor said and everyone jumped up.

"We are her family." Honey-Lemon said.

"Well Amaya is alright now and can have visitors. Though I must ask you to be quiet. She needs all the sleep she can get right now." The doctor said and gave the room number. Everyone but Tadashi ran to the room. Honey-Lemon stopped.

"Tadashi?" She asked.

"I'll be right there." He said and she nodded.

"Doctor be honest with me." Tadashi started when everyone was gone.

"Was my daughter being controlled?" He asked the doctor.

"To a degree yes. The device used Amaya's devastated emotions and basically made her mind go in on itself. It shutdown to protect her and anyone really could have made her do whatever they wanted." The doctor said. Tadashi nodded and went to see his daughter. Everyone was quiet and just watched the sleeping girl.

 **Normal P.O.V**

I didn't remember anything after I got jabbed in my neck, just waking up to my family sleeping in different chairs. My twin was sitting in dad's lap and winced in his sleep when he shifted lightly. It made me wonder what he had done to get into trouble. My thoughts were stopped though by the call of nature. I turned to my mom and lightly shook her.

"Mom. Mom I have to use the restroom." I whispered as I shook my mom awake. She blinked a few times before gasping,

"Amaya!" She woke up everyone else who were happy to see me. I pulled mom closer to me.

"Mom I need to go to the bathroom." I whispered into her ear. She nodded and took me to the restroom. Time passed, me and Hiro were seventeen and sadly I never went to my dad and brother's school. My parents thought it was to dangerous for me and just sent me back to public school and wouldn't let me skip grades. I started to make friends that my parents loved. But they wouldn't if they knew the truth. My parents had though I was at a club meeting, but in reality I was with my friends smoking behind the school by the parking lot.

"Oh come on Amaya. You already smoke regular cigarettes, just try it." My friend Amy said as she held out a weed joint. Usually I would scoff and not take it because while I smoked cigarettes, I didn't smoke anything illegal. But what happened earlier that day rang in my mind. I got into a fight with my parents about me helping them. They still fought bad guys, but they never let me help. I had pointed out the I was older than Hiro and he was helping, but my parents had said I wasn't strong enough. They looked liked they regretted it the minute they said it, but it was too late. I felt really hurt and ran to school. I took the blunt and my friends cheered as I smoked it. I smiled as I felt myself relax and passed it back. This went on for a while, until a familiar red car pulled into the school's parking lot.

"Shit." I hissed making my friends look and their eyes widened as well. It was Hiro's car and I knew he would be pissed if he knew.

"Get out of here guys. Scatter!" I hissed and they all ran for it. I ran back inside the school before going to the front. I got a text from my brother saying he was picking me up. As calmly as I could, I got into the car.

"How was your club meeting?" He asked me.

"Fine." I muttered before looking out the window. I knew I was high, but not to high that I made a fool of myself and get caught. As soon as the car stopped I got out and went right inside.

"Amaya is that you? How was school?" I heard mom ask but I just went passed and to my room. I through my bag onto the ground and fell onto my bed. A few minuted later I heard a knock on my door and my dad walked in.

"What's wrong snug bug?" Dad asked me, and for some reason the nickname pissed me off.

"Nothing." I said sharply. He looked shocked but then mad.

"Then I guess you won't mind staying up here until you cool your attitude." He said before he felt. About ten minutes later Hiro came into my room.

"What's going on with you today Aya?" Hiro asked.

"Nothing. Now get out!" I hissed. He also looked surprised before his frown matched my dads.

"Don't talk to me like that young lady." He said sternly and something snapped.

"Oh just fuck off Hiro! I'm older than you so you can't tell me what to do!" I yelled as I jumped up from my bed, and he surprised me. He spun me around and swatted my bottom five times. He himself looked surprised but determined when he turned me back around. I felt tears come to my eyes before I clenched my teeth together and ran out the door. I ran down the stairs and out the front door, ignoring the yells of my name. I ran to the one friend I had that my parents did not approve of. His name was Jake Anderson and he had been with me through everything. He was there for me when I graduated early, there for me when my parents sent me back to my age group class. He was there for me when I first started smoking. I knocked on his door and when he opened he just took one look at my teary betrayed looking face (His words not mine) and pulled me into a hug. He let go long enough to bring me inside and close the door. He picked me up and took me to the couch, just letting me cry on his shoulder.

"You want to tell me what is wrong?" He asked after about twenty minutes and I told him everything. Even the part of my brother swatting me.

"I just, I just can't believe he did that. What right does he have? I'm older than he is!" I ranted through my tears. Jake got up and left, he came back with a blunt. We sat in silence for a while, just smoking the weed.

"I don't know why they all treat me like I'm some breakable doll, but I just can't take it anymore." I said after a while.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Jake asked, and I made up my mind.

"Lets run away." I whispered but I knew he heard me.

"The both of us?" He asked and I nodded.

"You have been wanting to get out of here even longer than I have. Well what is stopping us?" I asked.

"Um how about the law?" Jake asked.

"When we turn eighteen then. We just pack up and leave." I said and he finally smiled and nodded.


	23. Chapter 22

**~~Hey guys, just wanted to say I am sorry for not checking this chapter sooner. For some reason this chapter freaked out, but hopefully it is fixed now.~~**

When I got home I got yelled at and got grounded, thankfully no one noticed that I was high. I went to bed with a smile on my face that night. The next morning since it was the weekend and my family had to work I was left home alone. I packed a bunch of stuff, but not enough for my family to notice. This went on for months, me packing my stuff, selling all that I could, and sending the rest to Jake's house. I hardly talked to my family anymore, I didn't really show emotions around them, and I knew they were worried, but I couldn't make myself care. Finally Jake turned eighteen and I only had a week to go. I graduated four days before my birthday, and my family was there when I walked across the stage for the second time. I kept my face blank and emotionless like usual so they wouldn't see my joy in about being free. They threw a party for me, but I stayed emotionless and I could tell it unnerved my family. Finally, my eighteenth birthday. I got up a four in the morning so I would be up before anyone else. I quickly got the rest of my things but a bag into Jake's car.

"I will be right back. I only have one more thing to get." I whispered.

"Hurry Amaya." He whispered back. I went to my room quietly and looked around. My once amazing room looked empty and more like a guest room than a teenagers room. I sighed and picked up my bag, putting my letters on the now impersonal bed. I quietly went down the stairs and into the car. I got in and looked back at my old home. I felt tears fall down my eyes as we drove off. We stopped at my Aunt's bakery to drop off her letter. We then left for our new home. A few years passed. I wrote with Aunt Cass a lot, and she told me about how my family was still trying to find me. I knew they wouldn't be able to since I legally changed my last name to my mother's maiden name. I was now Amaya Kirigaya, graduate of West Northern, Fiance to Jake Anderson, and nurse for Red City hospital in Iowa. I had a home that was almost fully paid off despite only having it for a few years. Jake was still in school to be a scientist but was getting a lot of experience and hours so when he did graduate he could get a job easily. I was now twenty two, and Jake proposed to me on my birthday. It was the summer so I had vacation time and Jake didn't have summer school this year. I sighed as I packed the rest of our luggage into the car and giggled when I felt Jake hug me from behind.

"Are you sure you want to do this babe?" He asked me. It took a moment before I nodded.

"I haven't seen them in years, and they deserve to know we are getting married." I said and Jake smiled at me. For the first time in four years, I was going to see my family. I told Aunt Cass to have everyone at the bakery and she said she would close that day as well. We drove for a long time, not making very many stops and got there in time to hear my dad say,

"Aunt Cass, you know we love you, but what are we doing here?" We took that as our que and walked in quietly.

"Well, how about you look behind you." Aunt Cass said, tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. My family turned towards me and froze.

"Hey guys." I said with a watery smile after a few minutes of silence. That seemed to work since they all rushed to me.

"Amaya!" My mom cried as she and dad hugged me. I hugged my aunts and uncles, and then my brother.

"Its really you." Dad said as he hugged me again.

"It is." I whispered, savoring my dad's hug.

"Where did you go?" Aunt Gogo asked.

"We went to Iowa. I graduate at West Northern and became a nurse. But we have news." I said and they all looked at me as I held out my hand where my ring was.

"You're getting married?" Mom asked and I nodded.

"Jake proposed to me on my birthday. We decided to come here and tell you guys in person instead of with an invitation." I said and the congratulations started.

"Do you need help with any of the planning?" Mom asked excitedly and I felt bad that I would have to tell her no.

"Um actually, the wedding is in two months, and we already have everything planned." I said and she looked disappointed but then smiled.

"We will definitely be there. How long are you guys staying?" Mom asked.

"Um, we are staying for a few days then we are going back home. With work and everything." I said. The next few days passed and me and Jake were soon home. After that days passed, until it was finally my wedding day. Dad walked me down the aisle and I could see my mom, my aunts, and even my uncles crying. Hiro had a big smile and tears at the corner of his eyes. It was a blur but finally the moment was there.

"I do." He said.

"I do." I said back with a huge smile on my face.

"You may now kiss the bride." Was all Jake had to hear before he was kissing me. The night wore on, before Jake was taking me on our honeymoon. Afterward we went back to work, and Jake also had to study for his final tests. About five months after our wedding I was sick. I had thought it was just a bug that was going around the hospital, but then I got even more sick and Jake made me go to the doctors.

"Congratulations Mrs. Kirigaya-Anderson. You are five months pregnant." The doctor told me and I felt my eyes widen. He reassured me that the baby was ok, it was either just smaller than usual or in a different position than normal. I went home, still shocked and waited for Jake to get home. It was kind of late but not to late.

"Hey baby, what did the doctor say?" He asked as he walked in.

"I'm pregnant." I blurted out and Jake froze.

"What?" He asked.

"We're going to have a baby." I said, a little worried for his reaction. I knew I shouldn't have been though when he picked me up and twirled me around.

"A baby! Oh this is amazing!" He exclaimed happily making me giggle.

"How far along?" He asked.

"Five months." I said and he looked worried.

"Apparently our baby is going to be a little small, but the doctor said it was ok. Our baby is ok." I reassured my husband and he sighed in relief. I was able to work for another month and a half before I had to take maternity leave. The last two months went by quickly and I grew to be huge. My family was excited for me and couldn't wait to meet our baby. The baby was supposed to be born June 8th, but it was already June 14th. Late at night on June 18th, my water broke. Jake quickly got me to the hospital and after ten hours of hard labor, our baby boy was born.

"What's his name?" The nurse asked and I looked at Jake and he nodded.

"Tadashi Hiro Kirigaya-Anderson." I said as I held my son. The nurse nodded and a few hours later my family was there.

"What's his name?" My mom asked after a few minutes of cooing at her first grandchild.

"This little guy is Tadashi." I started making my dad tear up a little.

"Hiro." I said and my brother looked shocked.

"Kirigaya-Anderson. His name is Tadashi Hiro Kirigaya-Anderson." I said and my dad and brother hugged me while my mom held my baby. Time passed until Dashi was five years old. Me and Jake were using vacation time to see my family. Everything was great, until there was an attack. To my horror Jake was killed first, and my dad ordered Hiro to take me and Dashi to safety. Hiro left to help, not before he told me to stay and wait for one of them to get us. We waited for a long time, and at the end of the attack the building we were hiding in was hit. I made Dashi close his eyes as I covered him with my body. I kept in my screams as my skin was pierced with something, I didn't know what. I made myself stay alive until someone could get to us.

"Mommy?" Dashi asked sounding scared.

"Don't worry little guy, help is on the way." I said, trying to keep the pain out of it. Thankfully after I said that the debris that was covering us was pulled away.

"Amaya!" I heard Hiro yell as he ran to us.

"No." I heard him whisper as he saw me.

"Hiro." I choked out.

"Get him." I said and Hiro grabbed Dashi.

"Take care of him for me and Jake. You are his legal guardian now." I said.

"No, no. I am going to get you out of here and you are going to raise Dashi." He said.

"No, I'm not. I was just holding on, until, until someone found us." I gasped out, blood going down m mouth and chin.

"Take care of him." I said and all I knew was darkness. Then is was suddenly light, and there before me was Kami. She smiled at me and nodded to my hands. When I looked down they were small, and then I noticed the mirror. I looked to be about ten years old.

"Is it done?" I asked, my voice sounding so young.

"Yes, all my worlds for now are at peace. I am freeing you to your families. Good luck, little one." Kami said as she faded. I turned around when I heard my many names. All my families from all my lives were there. I ran to their open arms with tears in my eyes. Everything was perfect.


	24. Sequal yay or na?

Hey guys, so I want to know if you guys want me to continue or not. A poll will be up soon and will be closed on 6/19/17 so vote when you can


	25. sequal

Hey guys, I just want to say sorry. I was supposed to close the poll on the 19th, but on that day my uncle decided to surprise us with a wedding announcement. I didn't have internet on the way to the wedding and the WiFi at the place we were staying at sucked so bad. To try to make you guys happy, here is a sneak peak to the sequel.

Growing up, life was crazy. There were so many people in my family, and there was little to no privacy in my home. I was Amelia Weasley, first daughter of Fred and Melinda Weasley. As I grew up I knew I was the odd one in my family. I never really liked quidditch, or to read, or to be a girl really. All my little sisters loved to dress up and all that, but I didn't. I preferred to fight, get dirty and play rough with my brother's. When I got older, all my siblings, and my cousins choice not to threatening jobs. Such as healers, teachers, bank tellers, ministry workers. I was the only one who chose to be an Auror as well as a curse broker. I went on a mission the day after my parents funeral, something my family wasn't happy about.

"Are you serious Amelia?!" My oldest brother demanded.

"Mum and dad just died, and now you are going to go risk your life?" He yelled.

"Yes I am, because I know it is what they would want!" I yelled back.

"They would want you to die?!"

"No! They would want me to live my life!" I yelled, making him pause. I left quickly, not knowing it would be my last. I didn't know much, I just felt like I was floating in bright light for a long time. I felt at peace and I never wanted it to end, but it did. When I came to there was a beautiful woman with a sad smile on her face.

"Er, hello?" I asked.

"Hello, Amelia Weasley. You do look so much like your mother once did, long ago." She said, confusing me.

"What does that mean? My mum didn't die that long ago." I said, that made her laugh a little.

"For your it has been a day, for your mother it has been years and years." She said, making me more confused.

"Let me start by introducing myself. I am Kami, the goddess of my worlds." She said shocking me. My mum and dad always told us stories of Kami growing up but we just thought they were just stories.

"OK, but where does my mum and dad come into this?" I asked.

"While these are my worlds, I cannot directly interfere. I have to have an avatar to help. Your mother gave all my worlds a relative peace for centuries. She is now with all her families from over the years, for now that is." Kami said.

"What do you mean 'for now'?" I asked, trying really hard not to sound demanding.

"It depends on you. Like I said there has been peace for centuries, but that peace is now broken. Every few centuries I bring in a new avatar, but if said avatar refuses, I bring back the old one." She said and I winced. I knew I couldn't do that to my mum, she had done so much for me, and apparently all these worlds.

"I'll do it." I said with confidence.

"Good, a few things you should know though. You will keep your memory from each life, unless I take it so you can do what you are meant to. Your actions and in-actions will either save the world you are in, or destroy it. You do not have to do much but live life as a child to whoever you are born to. They will be your new parents and maybe even siblings. In most instances you will not be able to use your abilities you gain from each life unless absolutely necessary. The only ability you will be able to use in any world is called the shadow close, once you learn it that is." Kami said before light surrounded me.


	26. Quick Update

My beloved and amazing readers, you guys are awesome. I know I haven't posted anything lately and I swear I have a good reason. A huge storm went through where I passed and by the end most of the people on my side of town was without power and/or cable. I was unfortunate in the aspect of that while I had power, I had no cable, no internet. I could do nothing but watch recorded TV shows and when school started do my homework right away. As I upload this I am working on the first chapter of the squeal and will be posting it tomorrow no matter what I have done. I am so sorry to those who despite not hearing from me in a while are continuing to read. I love you all!


	27. so sorry

Hello peps. I just want to say how sorry I am. I have not been updating regularly and it was mostly due to lack of motivation and a bit of writers block. I have been told my writing is lacking and I have no new ideas to write since every chapter is basically the same, just with different names. I am so sorry, but please feel free to message me if you have any idea on this. Have a good day/night!


End file.
